The Hanyou and the Vampire
by ShadowStar91
Summary: Kokoa wasn't the only new member to the Newspaper club, a blond freshman with whiskers on his cheeks joined as well. Now a part of a club that always gets into more than they bargained for, how will Naruto Namikaze handle life? Naruto will struggle through school all the same while trying to figure out his new feelings for a certain orange haired vampire. HanyouNaruto/Kokoa pairing
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Hanyou

"**Welcome to Youkai Academy. Make sure to be careful, it's a rather scary place." **The Bus Driver commented in a creepy voice as he let the new freshmen students out to the school for the first time. Many rushed off while a few took their time. One student simply swung his bag over his shoulder before hopping off the bus with a grin.

"Scary my ass, I bet my mom throws scarier tantrums when I steal the last bowl of ramen." He comments as he scratches the back of his head. Looking over the school the youth was impressed by its size and design before checking his watch. "Heh, I've got an hour before orientation. Might as well go check out my dorm room." He mutters to himself before reaching into a pocket for the grounds map all freshmen were provided with. "Let's see… this way."

Chapter 1: Enter the Hanyou, Naruto Namikaze!

"So in order to blend in with human society better, it is school policy that all students join at least one extra curricular club. Today you will all be let out of class early to check the various stands set up by the multiple clubs to hopefully find one that catches your interest. You have two days to find a club before you will be forcibly assigned one as this rule is non-negotiable. You must join a club, so it's better to join one you like." It had only been a week since the new term started and now the freshman classes were being told to join a club while the upper classmen were busy preparing to wow and attract the new blood, so to speak. A few students cheered at how they'd be let out early while others groaned at how they had to join a club. It was then the bell rang so they all gathered their stuff and headed out, some faster than others.

"Join a club huh? Well… I wonder what they've got." The boy wondered aloud as he adjusted his shirt and walked out with a bag over his shoulder. After a quick stop at his dorm room to drop said item off he began looking around to see the clubs._ 'Mummy Club, with a real mummy too. Neat but no. Swimming? Nah, never really liked getting wet too much. Music Club? Maybe if I don't find anything else.' _He thought as he walked along. Eventually he went towards the outdoor club exhibits and saw a small crowd gathered. Walking over he saw it was for the Karate Club. They were both showing off a bit of their skill while also giving out a challenge. Break more tombstones than one of their members and you get a cash prize, said prize being all the money gathered from the fee they were charging for an attempt. The boy was about to grab his wallet and walk up when he froze, as did just about all the other guys there since an orange haired bombshell wearing a cheerleader uniform with 'Newspaper Club' on it walked up and paid the fee. She was tall with her orange hair tied in two bushy pigtails and had a perfect hourglass figure.

'_Whoa… who is that and is she single?' _The boy thought before gaping in shock when she shattered the tombstones placed out for her with one strong punch. _'Holy shit! On second thought, maybe I should stay back. She might kill me if I piss her off.' _The boy thought before walking away while shaking his head as the girl took all the cash from the stupefied Karate Club members and walked away. _'Still, Karate Club wouldn't be to bad I guess. I mean, I like getting into spars and all and I need to keep my skills sharp. So I'll head back if I can't find anything else. On another note, that chick was HOT!' _He thought, giving one last glance to the orange haired girl as she walked off before going back to checking the other clubs for anything of interest.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey did you hear?"

"What?"

"Apparently the Newspaper Club got into a fight with the Karate Club and beat the shit out of all of them. Even the Karate Club President was totally annihilated by them."

"No way really?"

"Yeah, I heard it was a Club war or something." The boy stopped with his soda as he overheard the rumors flying about around the supposed fight between the two clubs. Walking around and hearing more or less the same story everywhere else the boy walked back to the Karate Club booth to get some concrete answers.

'_If the Karate Club really did get their asses beat by the Newspaper Club then I know what club I'm joining.' _He thought as he walking along, tossing his empty soda can away as he did.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Zero new entries. There was nobody that wanted to join the Newspaper Club.

All their previous entrants, mostly perverted boys wanting to get close to the girls, had retracted their desire to join after their fight with a few members from the Karate Club. Honestly, it had been an accident. They had wanted to cheer up Moka's little sister Kokoa after accidentally hurting her feelings by treating her like a child due to the backlash of Yukari's pills actually reverting her to her actual child body. So they also took the pills to become younger and show they didn't care when upon finding Kokoa, had found her being picked on and harassed by a few members from the Karate Club so they ran in to help and things just went from there. It wasn't a Club war, just an accident.

On a side note all the girls agreed they were incredibly cute when they were kids.

Still, the story had spread and now nobody wanted to join the Newspaper Club, leaving them without any new blood. The current members were all standing around a table that had their empty entrant list, silently cursing their rather horrible luck that usually drew them into such incidents.

Currently the only male in the room had short brown hair and was wearing the standard school uniform of a green suit. His name was Tsukune Aono.

The only other one wearing an unaltered school uniform was a girl with bright pink hair that went down her back, only she had on a short skirt rather than pants. Around her neck was a choker, a small rosary dangling from it in the gap between her breasts. She was Moka Akashiya.

Next to her was a girl with short blue hair and a rather large bust, easily the biggest of all the girls in the room. She had on a skirt like Moka, but rather than the green suit top she was wearing a sleeveless, light beige v-neck sweater that hugged her form rather tightly. This was Kurumu Kurono.

Also at the table was a girl with light lavender hair with a lollipop in her mouth. She wore an outfit similar to Moka and Kurumu but with a few belts looping around her waist. Her name was Mizore Shirayuki.

The youngest and shortest of the group was next to her standing only about as high as the others chests. She wore the standard school uniform only with a stereotypical witch's hat over her short brown hair and a small cape on over her shirt. The little girls name was Yukari Sendo.

Standing slightly off to the side was a girl with long black hair wearing and a dress with plenty of leather straps covering her form. In her hands was a spell book that she used for her magic. She was Ruby Tojo.

The Club members let out a collective sigh at their lack of entrants before a voice bought their attention to the door.

"You look like you have a problem." The speaker was a short girl with orange hair tied into two bushy pigtails on opposite sides of her head. She wore the regular school uniform, only without the jacket showing the black shirt underneath. Sitting on her shoulder was a small furry brown bat named Kou. The girl herself though was Kokoa Shuzen, Moka's younger sister. The Club all looked towards her as she crossed her arms and looked off to the side. "Since you said 'in any case' I guess I join for you. I'll join the Newspaper Club." It took a second before her words sunk in before the group broke into smiles and cheers as they welcomed Kokoa into the group. Moka meanwhile leaned close to her little sister before whispering to her.

"You know, if you wanted to join, all you had to do was say so."

"Th-that's not it!" Kokoa sputtered out before there was a knocking at the door getting everyone's attention. Sanding at the door was a boy slightly taller than Kokoa with spiky blonde hair. He wore the school jacket open showing a plain white T-shirt on underneath and a necklace with a green gem on it over his chest. He also had on regular blue jeans rather than the school's pants and some black shoes on his feet. Strangely though is was his face that attracted the most attention with his bright blue eyes and weird marks on his cheeks, three whisker-like lines on each.

"Is uh, is this the Newspaper Club?" He asked as he scratched behind his head with his right hand.

"Uh yes. Can we help you with something?" Tsukune asked after clearing his throat. The boy grinned before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his student id.

"Great! Is it too late to join the club?" The group was once more shocked for a second before Moka spoke up.

"You really want to join?"

"Even after the rumors about how we beat up the Karate Club?" Kurumu chimed in since it was impossible to have not heard the rumors by now. The boy nodded as his grin grew, causing his eyes to squint. The look strongly reminded the girls of a grinning fox and it was only by sheer will that none of them responded with a squeal of 'Kawaii' at the sight.

"Yeah. I figured if you're all strong enough to beat the Karate Club then maybe I can get a good spar every once and a while. Plus I worked on my schools paper back in middle school so I have experience and stuff." A couple of the girls gave a small nervous chuckle at how he pointed out their victory over the other club. It wasn't like they actively searched for conflict; they just went around and got drawn into them by trying to protect their friends.

"You can join. We'd love to have more people." Mizore spoke up.

"Great! My name's Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you all." The now introduced Naruto said as he gave a short respectful bow.

"Tsukune Aono."

"Moka Akashiya."

"Name's Kurumu Kurono."

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki."

"I'm Yukari Sendo. Nice to meet you desu."

"My name is Ruby Tojo."

"Kokoa Shuzen." As soon as the introductions were over Kurumu grinned.

"This is great! Now we have two new members. Let's celebrate!" She cheered as did the other girls, save Kokoa. Bottles of soda were brought out as Naruto walked over to the only other freshmen in the group.

"Are they always this rowdy?" He asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I've spent a bit of time with them before today since Moka is my older sister and this does seem kind of normal for them." She admitted while Naruto crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well I guess we'll have to get used to it then, huh?" The vampire girl jus scoffed slightly as Yukari came over to get the two involved in the celebration.

For the most part it was the older members asking Naruto some things about himself since they had a basic idea of Kokoa from the time she spent with them before joining the club. He in turn asked a bit about them to get an idea of who he was going to work with. It was almost an hour later when the door was opened and someone else walked in.

"Oh? What's with the party here?" The woman had sandy blonde hair with a couple parts on top of her head pointed off like cat ears. She also had on glasses and was smiling towards the club members even as they turned to face her. Kurumu grinned before grabbing both Kokoa and Naruto by the shoulders and pushing them forward slightly.

"We've got two new members Shizuka-sensei!" The older woman let out a small squeal of joy before she started hopping in place in excitement, even as her human transformation came slightly undone revealing two actual cat ears on her head and a tall of the same sandy color of her hair coming out from under her skirt. Kokoa simply stared at the older woman, wondering how someone like her could become a teacher while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'_Shizuka… that sounds famili-wait!' _"Neko-chan!" Naruto cried out as he grinned while the rest of the students looked to Naruto in shock and confusion. Shizuka stopped for a moment to study Naruto before her face lit up in a matching grin and she grabbed him in a hug and spun him around.

"Oh Kit-kun! I didn't recognize you! You've gotten so big!" Wait, back up. How does their new male member know their teacher well enough to call her Neko-chan and how does she know him well enough to respond with Kit-kun? Naruto had wrapped his arms around the woman and hugged back while laughing at her reaction to him before Yukari cleared her throat getting Shizuka to stop spinning and set the boy down.

"Um sensei? How do you know Naruto-san here?" She asked, getting everybody else to nod their heads in agreement. Naruto scratched the back of his head as Shizuka placed a hand on top of his shoulder.

"Oh that's easy. I'm a good friend of his mother's. I've known Kit-kun here since he was six."

"Yeah." Naruto chimed in, "Neko-chan here is like an aunt to me. She used to come around all the time for holidays and stuff." The boy then pulled away from Shizuka and fixed the teacher with a pout as he crossed his arms. "But then you vanished on us five years ago and me and mom couldn't reach you anywhere. What happened?" Shizuka suddenly looked off to the side as she brought her hands together and poked her fingers.

"Well I um… started working here. And I uh… may have… forgotten… to um, mention it?" She stated nervously. The sophomore's of the group that had dealt with her for a year all sweat dropped, knowing just how absent minded the woman could be sometimes while Kokoa was again wondering how she had managed to become a teacher. Naruto kept up his pout as he huffed and turned to the side.

"Hmph, see if I get you some of mom's tuna casserole." The reaction was instant. Shizuka was on her knees hugging the boy's waist with large comical tear rolling down her face.

"NO! Kushi-chan's tuna is the best! I'm sorry!" She cried out as most of the older students started chuckling. Naruto kept up his look for a few seconds before he started laughing with the rest of them. Shizuka took that moment to realize she had been played before getting back up in a huff. She then gave a warm smile to the younger blond. "Seriously though, it's good to see you again Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I never contacted you guys."

"I forgive you. But I'm not helping you when mom finds out." She shivered for a second before pushing the thought aside. "So what're you here for?"

"I'm the faculty advisor to the Newspaper Club." She told the boy as he grinned. "Now if only I had you in my class, my little Hanyou."

"Hanyou?" The girls chorus in shock, while Tsukune did in confusion. Naruto's head instantly dropped and hid his gaze as Shizuka continued, not noticing.

"Oh, he hasn't said yet? Kit-kun here is a Kitsune Hanyou." She said as she wrapped an arm around the boy, only for him to jerk back. "Naruto-kun…" She started just for him to turn and bolt out of the room. "Oh dear… I forgot he's sensitive about that." She muttered before turning to the others. "Listen, could one of you find him and tell him I'm sorry? I only stopped by to check if we had new members. I have a meeting to get to soon. Thanks." Shizuka asked before leaving herself, leaving the club members alone.

"What's a Hanyou?" Tsukune asked as he had heard the term in passing but never knew what it meant. To be honest his lack of knowledge about the monster world was beginning to annoy him. Being ignorant wasn't cool!

"A Hanyou is a being that's half Youkai and half human. Humans refer to them simply as half-demons in their stories." Unsurprisingly it was Yukari, the child genius, that spoke up. "Remember how everyone hated me last year for being a witch? Well at least I'm full Youkai. Compared to a Hanyou witches are golden. Even you, a human with Youkai abilities are considered better than Hanyou's since you can just say you wanted to 'get rid of your human weakness'. Hanyou's aren't very well liked."

"That's an understatement. Just about all Youkai races hate Hanyou's." Kurumu picked up. "Most view humans as beneath them so the fact that one would willingly mate with one and have a child is considered a great insult to Youkai kind. Not only that but the child is hated as well. Hated by humans for being a monster, hated by monsters for being a human; Hanyou's rarely ever find acceptance or love from anyone other than their parents, and some don't even get that." The other girls looked at Kurumu in slight shock that she knew so much before Mizore pointed something out.

"Wait, don't Succubae have kids with humans sometimes?" She asked, ignoring the fact that she herself wanted to have kids with Tsukune, a human. Kurumu shook her head.

"That's different. Some races have strong blood that overpowers others when children are concerned. For instance, as a Succubus, any girl I have will be another Succubus. No exception. Any boy I have will either be the fathers' type or in rare cases our male counter-part, the Incubus. In races like that, where our children are guaranteed there's a bit of tension but it's considered okay." Mizore nodded her head as it was the same with the Yuki-onna race as well in that all female children were more Yuki-onna's. "Humanity is also considered a weak race in this instance as most Youkai blood will overpower the human half and ensure a pure Youkai child. But in the races with 'weak' blood that will mix with humans rather than overpower it, it's considered a disgrace to have a human mate. That one of our own would 'defile' themselves with a 'weak human' is enough to bring hate and sometimes even death to the parents and child." Kurumu finished before looking around. "Hey, where's Tsukune-kun?" She asked, getting the other girls obsessed with the boy to look around for him as Kokoa scoffed.

"He went after the Hanyou after you explained what they were." She told them while jerking her thumb towards the door. She was thinking over the info that Tsukune was apparently a human turned Youkai and not a pure one like she had thought after their encounter with the changeling a couple days ago. She had just figured he was a weak pacifist that couldn't fully control his own power which was why he had a seal on it, not that he was originally human. And that was the one her beloved Onee-sama was infatuated with? Something had to be done about that.

"Well quick! Let's go after him!" Kurumu cheered before Moka called for them all to wait.

"Just a second!" They all stopped to look at her as she glanced at all of them. "I know it doesn't bother me at all but does it bother any of you that Naruto-san is a Hanyou?" She asked, getting the other girls to understand why she stopped them. They all glanced at the others before Yukari spoke first.

"Not really. I know what it's like to be hated just because of what you are. I'm not gonna judge him for that desu."

"It doesn't bother me." Mizore added while moving her lollipop around in her mouth. Kurumu shook her head right after.

"I could care less."

"I feel pretty much the same as Yukari, though I didn't have to deal with as much of the witch hate she did." Ruby finished off before they all heard a scoff from Kokoa.

"Well I do, just like I don't like that that Tsukune boy is human." She added with a look towards Moka. "Onee-sama, how could you, an S-class vampire, tolerate being around some human filth? We even drink human blood for food! And now you're fine with a Hanyou? That's even worse!" Moka sighed as Kokoa ranted.

"Kokoa-chan, Tsukune-kun was my first friend. Not only that but he's a really great person who's kind and loyal and honest. The fact that he's human doesn't matter. Remember kaa-sama said to never judge someone based on race?" To be honest, it was one of the few memories she had of her mother as most were missing, however Moka had forgotten it for a while and gotten caught up in the 'human hate' as it were due to her treatment while she was in human schools. After meeting Tsukune though, things had changed and she let her irrational hatred go while also remembering one of her mothers lessons. Kokoa looked off to the side at the reminder of Akasha as she was a woman that Kokoa looked up to and respected. She even thought of her as a mother more than her real mother.

"Yeah but…" She started, trying to come up with an argument but failing. "Fine… I'll give the Hanyou and human a chance." She admitted. That didn't mean however she was going to let Tsukune or her sister be in a relationship. That part still had to be fixed. Moka smiled at the girl before turning and following the other girls out of the room as they started searching for Tsukune and to a lesser extent Naruto.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'_Where is he?' _Tsukune thought as he ran down the hall looking for Naruto. Once he learned what a Hanyou was he left, knowing enough to guess that Naruto had run because he instantly assumed they would all hate him for what he was. Tsukune didn't care at all seeing as he was a human in a school for monsters and he was pretty sure that Moka and the others wouldn't care either since they didn't care that he was human. He wasn't too sure about Kokoa but guessed that the younger vampire would likely go with her sister's choice and accept him. As Tsukune ran he ended up outside and looked around. He paused for a bit to catch his breath as he had been running for a few minutes now and happened to glance up when he saw a figure sitting on the roof. A figure with spiky blonde hair. '_There he is.'_

It was only a couple minutes later Tsukune managed to make it to the roof and walked out, seeing Naruto sitting on the edge with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was looking out at the sunset with his back to the boy though so he couldn't see what was on the younger blonds face. "Naruto-san?" He called out hoping to get the boy's attention.

"What?" Naruto didn't bother turning around to face him but rather just kept staring off to the horizon. "If you came out here to tell me to stay away then don't worry, I won't bother you or your club. I'll go somewhere else. I know when I'm not wanted." Tsukune shook his, not that the blond saw it.

"That's not it."

"Oh, so you're here to pick on the Hanyou huh? Well then fine, go ahead. I'm used to it." Naruto cut in. Tsukune looked appalled that he could say that so simply, as if it was already a forgone conclusion hat he was to be hated. "If you attack though, I will fight back."

"I'm not here to mock you or hurt you."

"Then what are you here for? I said I'll stay away but that's not what you want. I told you to go ahead and mock me like the rest always do when they find out but you're not going to do that. So what're you here for?!" He shouted as he spun around showing that while they hadn't fallen yet his eyes were filled with tears. Tsukune gave the boy a sad smile before offering a hand.

"I came to bring you back to the club. We don't care if you're a Hanyou." Naruto's eyes went wide before they narrowed.

"Bullshit." Now Tsukune was shocked as Naruto continued. "Everyone hates me once they find out what I am. Everyone. Don't you stand there and lie to me and say you don't care!"

"I don't! And I know that others don't either!"

"Bullshit!"

"It's not! I know it's not because they don't care that I'm human!" Tsukune shouted to the boy getting Naruto to freeze. He then narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"That's a lie. I sense youki coming from you." Tsukune sighed and held up his arm, showing the chain and lock on it.

"That's cause I'm not a pure human anymore. Last year some stuff happened and in order to save my life, Moka-san gave me some of her blood, since she's a vampire. It gave me a power boost so I could survive and even fight back against our enemies but eventually I was overcome and turned into a ghoul. I would've gone on a rampage and attacked everyone around but a friend locked my powers up in this seal. As long as it's on I'm still human." The sophomore explained. Naruto rubbed the tears out of his eyes while looking closely at the holy lock on the older boys arm. "I may not be a full human anymore but I still am one and the others don't care one bit. To be honest I'm still finding stuff out about the Youkai world but no matter what I find out, I wouldn't hate someone just because of what they are." He finished with a small smile. Naruto stared at the lock for a little while longer before looking off to the side.

"It's not that simple for Hanyou's. Mom's hated everywhere she goes and I get it even worse. I've even had people attack me for being a Hanyou and I actually have an entire race under orders to exterminate me if they see me." Naruto admitted, which shocked Tsukune.

"An entire race wants you dead?" Both boys turned to see that the girls had come up to the roof, apparently just in time to hear Naruto's last words. The blond grimaced but nodded.

"Yeah, the Kitsune. Their numbers are starting to decline, not enough to be in danger but enough that people are getting worried. As such, their pressuring their own to have more Kitsune children, especially the stronger ones since its believed strong parents bring about strong children. Mom's one of the strongest so she was really getting pushed to have a child with someone that would grant her a pure blooded child. But she fell in love with a human and had me instead. She's been exiled from the Kitsune clans while a death order has been put out on any kids she has for doing what they see as disgracing their mighty race. My mom is the only Kitsune I can trust. Any other will attack me the moment they find out who I am and try to kill me." He explained.

"Then hat's more reason for you to stay with us." Tsukune spoke up, surprising everyone, girls included. "Earlier the girls beat the Karate Club because they were picking on Kokoa. And last year, we got into plenty of trouble from protecting each other. We're strong, and we look after our friends no matter what." Naruto was looking down thinking it over as the girls were now all smiling towards Tsukune. That was why they all fell for the boy to begin with. In the back of their heads they weren't looking forward to possibly fighting off an entire race but Tsukune had spoken the truth. They all looked after their friends, no matter what.

"I… I don't want to cause any trouble." The young blond mumbled as Moka stepped forward and lifted his head to give him a smile.

"You won't. None of us care you're a Hanyou and if you stick with us then that makes you a friend and we'll fight for you." The others all nodded their agreement as Moka took a step back. "So, do you still want to join the Newspaper Club?" She asked, getting them all to chuckle.

**Authors Notes: So here is a new story for you all, one of the two Rosario+Vampire X Naruto crossovers I plan on doing. And it's already different from everyone I've ever read. All the crossovers I read either have Naruto replace Tsukune, join the Academy and become Tsukune's best friend, and a couple where Naruto is older and plays the role of a smart upperclassmen like Gin is supposed to do. The only exception I've seen is Turbulent Tides, which I highly recommend for you all to read. Yet, I've never seen one where Naruto is younger than them and a freshman while the rest are sophomores. So I wanted to be different and do it this way. As for him being a Hanyou, yeah that part isn't very original. In every story he's either a ninja, Kitsune Hanyou, a full blooded Kitsune or something big and legendary, usually a dragon or another vampire. But I think I can pull this off differently than others do so him being a Hanyou won't be to clichéd.**

**The pairing for Tsukune hasn't been decided as I'm having trouble picking which girl to give him. I really like Kurumu and Mizore but TsukuneMoka is also the easiest and my favorite pairing. At the same time though I really like putting the guy with Mizore. And while I may not like TsukuneKurumu as much as the other two, I won't pair the girl with anyone else from Rosario+Vampire as no one holds the same appeal as putting her with the human. Yukari is simply too young in my book and while I like Ruby mostly for the masochist jokes she ends up getting into, I don't like her that much as a character otherwise. As such, Tsukune's pairing is still up in the air.**

**For Naruto though, it's strictly NarutoKokoa. I'm doing this for a couple reasons. One being I've never seen a story with this pairing that wasn't a harem, making me the first. Another is that I think they'd work well together. After Kokoa actually warmed up to the group and stopped trying to attack Moka or keep her away from Tsukune, she became a really nice character with some surprising depth to her. In fact of all three of Moka's sisters, I'd say Kokoa is by far the most developed while Kaluha is the least and Akua is closer to Kaluha on the scale than she is to Kokoa. I know that most of this is simply because Kokoa gets far more screen time but it doesn't change my opinion of her. The final reason I'm doing this pairing is because all the older girls would be going for Tsukune while again, Yukari is too young and I'm not a fan of Ruby.**

**There will be other Naruto characters appearing throughout the series. Some as small mentions while around three to seven will get actual roles to play. Obviously two are his parents but the rest will be revealed as the story goes on. I also won't reveal how strong Naruto is right now. In fact he won't actually fight until they go to the snow village.**

**As for the story, it will for the most part follow canon with a few deviations from Naruto's involvement. There will also be two original arcs to go through as well, one before their trip to the human world and one right after it before Fong tries recruiting Tsukune. They'll mostly be for character development though with only one of them having any real action.**

**Anyways; review, favorite and all that stuff. I love hearing what people think so let me know. Flames will be ignored and constructive criticism taken under review. Ideas and suggestions will also, for the most part be ignored as I've got most of the story planned. Suggestions for Tsukune though will be taken in. And I don't just mean 'put him with Moka' or 'he belongs with Mizore' type comments but actual ideas and arguments as to why I should put him with one of the girls. Just keep it to TsukuneMoka and TsukuneMizore though as those are the options.**


	2. Chapter 2: Running Through

**Clint Sanderson: **No he's not from a ninja village since they don't exist in this story. 'Shinobi' don't exist in the R+V world like the do in the Naruto world. And this story goes as if Naruto characters were born and raised in the R+V world and not as if they came in through some kind of dimensional portal or something.

**GodShadowEX:** If you don't like Naruto actually having more depth than 'never give up' and 'I can stop hatred with love' then you won't like this Naruto. The pairing is also staying strictly Naruto/Kokoa and Naruto won't be some almighty god that can stop everyone with a finger. Naruto will have struggles in his fights and in life and I don't like writing harems so I won't If you don't accept this then you won't like this story at all and you may as well keep looking through the crossovers for one that fits your tastes.

**dbzsorum9: **I did a search and I couldn't find the story you listed. Not only that but I also went to the crossover area and listed Naruto and Kokoa as the chosen characters and only two stories popped up, both being Naruto/Kokoa/Harem fics. Could you PM me a link to the one you mentioned?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So someone is going around attacking girls and you said you saw the latest victim with a werewolf standing over her last night?" Naruto asked as Kokoa explained what had happened last night to the rest of the Newspaper Club.

"That's right Namikaze." The girl answered. She still didn't like the boy, or Tsukune, but she was at least being respectful enough that she wouldn't flat out ignore him. "He had on a hair band, a sliver choker and spoke with a noticeable Osaka accent." Naruto nodded as he figured he'd look for someone fitting that description while the older students all shared nervous looks. When the group reached the club room they were greeted with the sight of the club president, Ginei Morioka, sitting in a chair reading an older copy of the newspaper.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Chapter 2: Running Through

"It's him!" Kokoa instantly accused as she recognized the voice. Plus Gin was wearing the same hair band and had on the same choker as the werewolf last night.

"Hm? Who're the two new faces?" He asked as he set the paper down and the sophomore club members calmed Kokoa down.

"New members." Naruto started as he walked forward. "Name's Naruto Namikaze." The blond offered while holding out a hand.

"Ginei Morioka, club president. Please, just call me Gin." The teen replied while shaking Naruto's hand. _'Namikaze… why does that sound familiar?' _"Nice to see another dude in the club. I mean the pretty ladies are always welcome but it was kind of unfair that Tsukune and I were the only males here." Naruto smirked for a second before stepping aside as Kokoa came up. Her actions were extremely shocking when she just grabbed Gin by the neck and started choking him.

"You're the prankster! Admit it!" She shouted before being pulled off the man by Moka.

"Sorry, my sister's a little eccentric." It took a few minutes for everything to calm down before Gin stood in front of Kokoa.

"So you're the little sister I've heard about huh? Well you're not bad but…" He started as he stared down at her. "You could us a little growth here ya know?" Gin commented as he cupped Kurumu's chest. Most of the girls flushed but said nothing while Tsukune blushed in shock at his act. Naruto blushed and face palmed, muttering about another pervert, and Kokoa just gaped at his act. Kurumu though, was quick to get him to back off by slamming her fist into his face. "Nice to meet you Kokoa."

"Yeah… you too." She replied but in her head had other thoughts going. _'I'm going to expose you for what you've done.'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So… following him around?" Naruto asked as he stood behind Kokoa, who had been hiding behind a trash can and staring at Gin as he walked around campus.

"I'm going to prove it was him." The girl answers.

"Mind if I help?" Mizore asked as she pops out of the trash can Kokoa was hiding behind. Both Naruto and Kokoa jump back as they never knew she was there and let out a shout of fright. The two heard rustling next to them and turned to see Kurumu pop out of the bushes.

"Yeah, we've got a grudge against Gin anyways." She said before joining Mizore in spying on Gin with Kokoa and Naruto catching their breath from the fright of the two appearing out of nowhere. "I feel like we're detectives on a case."

"Wait, what grudge do you have against Gin-senpai?" Naruto asked as they watched Gin flirt with a random girl.

"Well to be honest, we owe him a lot." Kurumu started.

"He taught us how to fight." Mizore finished while Kokoa and Naruto were still confused as to why they had a grudge against him. "But the pervert took advantage of that."

"How?" Kokoa asked as Kurumu held up a fist as she shook in silent rage at the thought.

"The entire time he'd grope us or flip our skirts! Mizore and I are just waiting for a shot to take him down!" Kokoa stared in shock at the very odd and horrible 'student-teacher' relationship they shared with Gin while Naruto face palmed at the news. The group was so distracted they never noticed when Gin appeared behind them. With a rather perverted grin the teen flipped the skirts of the older girls as he dashed by them. Naruto blushed at the sigh while Kokoa actually held a hand to her nose to stop some blood. Apparently the little vampire was extremely perverted.

"You always need to keep a constant vigilance girls." Gin taunted before the two started attacking him, Mizore glaring and Kurumu shrieking in rage. It didn't take long before Gin had knocked them both down.

"So what about you Kokoa? What is it you are wanting?" Gin asked as the girl got herself into a small stance.

"Just admit that you're the one attacking the girls! You're the prankster!"

"Alright, I am the prankster." He casually admitted making Kokoa stutter in shock at how easy it was while Naruto narrowed his eyes. "If you want to know everything then come to where you met me last night." He told her before turning away, however he found Naruto in his way.

"Why?" The teen quirked an eyebrow so Naruto continued. "Why offer to explain everything there? What's wrong with here?" He asked as he crossed his arms. "I mean, if there's some kind of reasonable explanation then you'd do it right here. Telling her to go out into the woods around the school at night just screams hidden intentions. You think we'd all just let you get rid of her like that?" Gin smirked before using his races speed to vanish and appear behind Naruto.

"Not bad Namikaze-san. Why don't you come with if you're so worried about her?" He offered before vanishing again. Naruto stared at the spot before looking to see Kokoa helping Mizore and Kurumu up.

"I wouldn't go." Naruto said as he walked over. "It doesn't feel right and in my experience, it probably won't be either. You'd be better off just getting your sister, Yukari and Tsukune and then the entire club can confront him about this."

"Your opinion is noted Namikaze but I'll do what I want." Kokoa rejected before walking off. Naruto grit his teeth and was going to go after her but Kurumu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't if I were you. She doesn't like you. Or Tsukune-kun for that matter."

"Huh?"

"The only reason she's being as nice to you as she is, is because Moka asked her to." Mizore explained. "She was the only one against you and Tsukune for your races. Moka reminded her of something her mother said so she's giving the two of you a chance but she still doesn't like you right now."

"Oh…" Naruto's shoulders slumped down at why she was so frigid to him so he shook his head. "Well, it's not like I'm _not _used to that shit." He muttered darkly before he started walking away. "I'm still going to help her tonight." He called out so the girls smiled. "I mean, if she's at least giving me a chance instead of outright attacking or hating me then I'll help her and all."

"We'll see ya there Naruto!" Kurumu called out as he left.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"If you can defeat me then I'll tell you everything." Gin stated as fur grew over his entire body. His nose elongated into a snout as he stared at the girl before vanishing.

'_He's fast! So I'm going to need something with speed.' _She thought before holding a hand out. "Kou-chan!" She cried as the bat changed form into an elegant, thought cutesy, rapier. "Let's go!" Kokoa shouted before lashing out at Gin. The werewolf however was able to block the strikes without harm before lashing out and punching her back.

"Not good enough!"

"Then how about this?" A voice shouted before Gin rushed back to dodge a blue fireball that landed where he had just been. Kurumu and Mizore then rushed out behind him though he again used his speed to dodge. The two girls took up spots next to Kokoa as Naruto walked up, his right hand casually tossing a blue fireball up and down as if it were solid. "So Gin-senpai… How about all of us together?" The girls smirked at the change of pace in the fight while Gin sniffed the air. He grinned as he caught a certain scent when the girls charged in and Naruto hung back to pick Gin apart with fireballs when the opportunity presented itself. However the boy's actions were not what was expected.

"Oh no! Four on one! I don't know if I can survive this!" He cried out, suddenly acting like a terrified child. The girls paused for a second in confusion as Naruto narrowed his eyes and let his fireball die out. The second didn't last long though as the girls decided he would pay even if he decided to act like a wuss.

"Stop!" A girl cried out as she rushed between Gin and his attackers. Everyone paused as Kokoa spoke up since she recognized the girl.

"You! You're last nights' victim!" She cried as the girl stood with her head down. "Why would you defend him when he attacked you?"

"Because Gin didn't attack her." Moka stated as she walked up with Yukari and Tsukune behind her. "Yukari brought me a list of all the victims and they all shared a common point. Every one of them is an ex of Gin's." She stated before looking to the girl blocking their way. "Except for her. She's the only one without the connection. Gin was never the prankster. She was the entire time, just framing him for her acts."

"I just wanted him to notice me!" She shouted as her eyes started tearing up. "I've always watched him but he never saw me. So I thought if I got rid of the others, he'd have to see me. That's why I used my powers over blood to attack the other girls while they were near him, so they'd think Gin was the one doing it with his speed. Then they'd all get fed up with him and leave and Gin would be mine."

"I knew it!" Gin said as he changed back.

"Wait, if you knew then why'd you say it was you?" Kokoa shouted at the now shirtless teen.

"Well I had to draw her out somehow so I decided to play the villain for a bit and it worked!" He said as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "But thank Kami it's over. I mean do you know how pissed all those girls are at me?" He asked as he started listing off various girls. Naruto just face palmed and started walking away seeing as it was over while Kokoa, Kurumu, and Mizore all attacked Gin for his womanizing habits.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day they released an article in the Newspaper saying that the prankster had been caught and was to apologize to each of the victims. No names were said though.

"So is this generally how the stories go here?" Naruto asked as he sat with Tsukune in the club room reading the article that was written. "We just stumble into something dangerous or risky, solve it and then make an article about it?"

"Well, that's how it's gone for our major stories last year at least." The boy admitted as the girls came in. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really. It's just way different from the newspaper work I did at my old school." Naruto said before tilting his head to the side. "Then again that was a human school." He mused so Tsukune nodded as he knew that feeling, after all he was human. Everything at this school was different.

"Hey guys! What're you doing?" Moka asked as they got close to the two.

"Just chatting about stuff." Naruto commented before setting the paper down. "So anything we should know about?" The girl shook her head before Gin rushed into the room.

"I knew your name was familiar!" He shouted before stopping right in front of Naruto. The boy was slightly sweating since to the best of his knowledge Gin didn't know his secret. Maybe the guy had a Kitsune friend or two that told him about him and he was coming to kill him for them.

"Why would his name be familiar?" Kurumu asked, as she and the rest of the girls were wondering what Gin was talking about.

"I was out taking pictures with my camera when I dropped it and noticed the logo as I picked it up. I knew his name was familiar for some reason and it all came to me once I saw the camera logo! He's Naruto _Namikaze_, heir to Namikaze Technologies, the biggest tech company in the world! He's rich!" Gin exclaimed while pointing to the blond. Everyone stared at him as he sighed.

"Yeah, that's true." He admitted. "Though I wish you didn't find out."

"Why not? That's the sort of thing people brag about." Gin asked as the others nodded along.

"True, but those guys are usually stuck up pricks. When people find out I'm rich they usually think I must be like them. It's annoying as all hell." He said as he rubbed his nose to try and hold back a headache. "Or they try getting close to me so that they can get me to buy them stuff since I've obviously got the cash to spend. Having billions as pocket change will give them that idea." Naruto muttered. The club all looked to Gin to see him looking sheepish.

"I wasn't thinking that. Honest!" He stated as he held his hands up. "I just waned confirmation that I was right. I mean, Namikaze is a very specific name and all." They nodded but kept an eye on him as he began to sweat under their gaze. "And maybe to say my birthday's coming up soon…"

"No." The blond deadpanned. "I'm not spending hundreds upon thousands for any of you. I don't know or care about you guys that much since we've literally just met this actual week." The junior shrugged as it wasn't much of a loss to him. "Besides my mom would kill me. She doesn't like spending cash like that. We actually live a pretty simple life for some of the richest people around. The only time I've ever seen her go nuts on buying stuff is for Christmas and my birthday." He admitted before standing up. "Anyways, I'm getting kind of hungry so I'm gonna go get some ramen." The group watched as he walked off before discussing the new news.

"You'd never think he's rich." Gin muttered before taking the seat he had just vacated.

"Um… technically Kokoa-chan and I are rich too." Moka muttered.

"You're loaded?!" Kurumu shouted and the girl nervously nodded.

"The Shuzen household is the strongest and oldest vampire family in all of Japan." Kokoa explained. "Otou-sama also masquerades as a human business man and holds lots of stock to various company, even a little to Namikaze Technologies." The girl noted with a small glance at the door where Naruto had left. "As such, we're the richest vampires on this half of the world."

"Then why didn't I get some super rich present for my birthday last year?" Kurumu asked Moka with a pout.

"Otou-sama may spoil us, but he doesn't let us have access to the family fortune so that we don't waste it all." Moka said, getting the succubus to hang her head at how she wasn't going to get her rich fantasies fulfilled.

"You know, something's been bugging me." Tsukune started so they turned to him. "Namikaze Technologies… Naruto-san would be the heir right?"

"I would think so since he shares his name with the company." Mizore chimed in.

"Well, around ten or eleven years ago, the founder and CEO of that company, didn't he die?" He asked getting them all to share confused looks.

"Um… I can look it up." Yukari offered. "But why would it matter?"

"Don't you get it?" Gin butted in. "If Naruto's the heir, then that would mean he's directly related to either the current or previous CEO that's running the company. The CEO Tsukune's talking about could be a parent that died."

"Well he's always talking about his mom as if she's sill around so if that's the case then it would be his dad." Moka stated, getting nods from the others.

"Wasn't his dad the human parent?" Kokoa asked getting other girls to flinch since they knew Gin would've caught that tidbit.

"Wait human? But didn't he use fire last night?" They slowly nodded so he shrugged. "So which is it; turned human or Hanyou?"

"…The latter."

"Okay." He answered with a nod.

"You don't care?" He snorted in response and pointed at Tsukune.

"You think I would after all the shit I went through for him?" The group chuckled at the somewhat dark and insulting joke but knew it was okay.

"What is with the S-class today?" Kokoa grunted before walking out of the room. She was only giving Naruto and Tsukune chances because of Moka and Akasha. But she still expected others to be against humans and Hanyou's because they were lower than them. But nobody was. Nothing was like how her father and mother had said. While she never really like her mother, her father held her highest respect and adoration. While he never outright hated humans or Hanyou's, he had taught her that such beings were beneath S-class beings like themselves. They were trash to be ignored or avoided. And yet nobody seemed to be doing that. It was rather confusing and irritating. She was always taught to adhere to standards and social class rules but outside of her families home it seemed like none of those mattered. So the girl was understandably lost and confused. She merely clung to her sister and followed her lead since the older girl had been in the regular world for longer than her. But at the same time she was still trying to stay true to her father's teachings and they were conflicting with what her sister was showing her. "Ugh… I need to clear my head.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto grinned as he dug into another bowl of noodles. He was sitting in the cafeteria with a small stack of five bowls next to him and another three full ones to the other side. Such an appetite would be considered inhuman but in the Youkai world it was seen as acceptable. Youkai needed to get more nutrition and their hunger was larger than humans as well so it was only natural that their meals would be bigger to reflect that.

"Hey Naruto."

The blond looked up from his meal to see Gin had taken the seat across from him. "What is it Gin-senpai?" He asked, mentally hoping he wasn't going to start begging him for stuff since he found out the blond was rich.

"The girls accidentally let it slip what you are." Naruto froze mid-bite. "I just wanted to let you know I don't really care. I mean it's kind of a shock and all but I don't see how it matters much in the long run." Naruto looked back up to see Gin wasn't even looking at him but some of the girls walking by. "I mean, you're still some billionaire rich kid that tries to hide it so what difference does your race make in that equation? It's just something else to hide in a school where hiding your true nature is supposed to be a rule, not that anybody really follows it but whatever." He said while waving his hand around dismissively.

"You really don't care?"

"You know what Tsukune is right?" The blond nodded. "I'll admit that pissed me off at first. But the girls dragged me along to help him and things went from there and now I consider him a friend. You haven't brought me into any life risking shit yet so you're already better in my opinion." He finished with a grin. Naruto let out a smile.

"Thanks." He answered before going back to his ramen. The teen across from him shrugged as he saw another girl with an hourglass figure walk by.

"So could you hook me up with some stuff for the ladies?"

"No." The blond answered without looking up.

"Damn man! What's the point of having money without spending it on a pretty lady? You could have anyone if you just flashed a bit of cash around here."

"No."

"Please."

"How about N and O?

"Come on! I'll be your best friend…"

"Let me think about it."

"…and?"

"Nah, I'll stick with no."

"You suck."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So this is what I found." It was the day after Gin found out about Naruto and the club, minus the blond and the wolf were all in the club room as their youngest member had found out about some of Naruto's past. Yukari laid out a picture of a tall blonde man with blue eyes and old news article about an accident. The title of the article read 'TECH CEO KILLED DURING FAMILY RETREAT' and had a picture of a home in the mountains. "The man is Minato Namikaze, confirmed dead husband of one Kushina Namikaze and father to a teen named Naruto."

"Wow." Kurumu muttered as she picked up the man's picture. "Naruto's almost a dead ringer for his dad. Just round out his eyes and give him the whiskers and bam, they're twins." The others nodded in agreement while Kurumu set the picture down and picked up the article and skimmed through.

"The article is almost eleven years old." Yukari explained since she'd read it. "It says that while on a family retreat with his wife and son, an assassin after the Namikaze fortune snuck into their grounds and killed the man before going after his son and wife. He was quickly stopped and killed by a guard and paramedics were called but by that time it was already too late to save him. He died from a knife wound to the heart." She finished as Kurumu passed the article around.

"That's so sad. Naruto must've only been around six or seven years old when he lost his father." Moka stated, having a small flash of her own from losing her mother at ten. Though Moka didn't know what happened as she couldn't remember any of it. She remembered a birthday party before everything goes dark and she woke up a week later being told her mother had gone missing. During that week long blackout of her memories she had also had the seal placed on her, but neither Moka or the inner personality of her vampire side knew what went on during the blank.

"He doesn't seem to let it bother him." Mizore mentioned as she skimmed the article. "I bet he's simply doing his best not to focus on the past."

"Yeah." Tsukune agreed as he was slightly regretting bringing this up in the first place. "I don't think Naruto-san would like that we know this about him." The girls all nodded in agreement as Kokoa looked at the picture.

'_For a human he's not bad looking at least. And Namikaze isn't bad himself either I guess.' _She admitted to herself before looking at the article. "Hey, did any of you notice how there's no interview with the wife or guard that saved them?" She pointed out as they looked to her. "I'm new to this newspaper stuff but isn't that something that they at least try to get? Plus, who brings guards on a family retreat? I think that story's fake. At least partially."

"Hey, yeah. If his mom really is a powerful Kitsune then she could stop any kind of human assassin desu." Yukari pointed out as Kokoa made a valid point.

"Unless the assassin was a Youkai." Mizore shot down before Kurumu shook her head.

"He said his mom was one of the stronger Kitsune so I don't think that would matter too much. Kitsune go by a class range and fall into three classes entirely dependant on their tails. At one to four they're B-class, five to eight is A-class and a full fledged nine tails is always S-class. To be considered one of the stronger Kitsunes she'd have to be at least seven tails which would place her as an upper A at the very least. Not many outside of S-class Youkai would be able to get past someone that strong and kill her husband without her stopping them." Kurumu explained and they nodded as the girl made perfect sense. "Still, Tsukune-kun is right. I don't think Naruto would be happy if we were to ask him about this."

"Ask me about what?" They all turned around to see Naruto walking into the room with a soda in his hand.

"Nothing!" The succubus shouted as Yukari gathered the stuff she had found together and put it away before he saw.

"She just wanted to see if you might have the answer to a homework problem she's having trouble with." Mizore lied. Kurumu sent a mild glare at the jab since it was common knowledge to the older members that she had horrible grades.

"You do realize that sounds like total bullshit since nobody would ask a freshman to help with sophomore work no matter how hard it was right?" Naruto countered before taking a drink. The girl chuckled slightly at how Naruto shot her lie down so quickly while Kokoa decided to simply go through with it.

"We were wondering if you're dad was dead since you're heir to the Namikaze fortunes and the company is on its second CEO. We were wondering if you were related to the first or current head." Okay so maybe she would slightly lie. It was true as that was their original intent, but at the same time it was a lie as they had already figured that much out on their own. Naruto grimaced slightly but answered.

"Yeah, he's gone. My dad founded the company and my godfather took over when he died. I'm supposed to take over once I finish college if I want to." He admitted. "Mom doesn't have the business know how or she would've already. I'm not sure if I want to yet but I'm still studying the stuff as a just in case sort of thing." The girls nodded while Kokoa pressed on.

"How'd he die?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Naruto turned to the side and set his drink down as he looked down. "It's not a good memory." Kokoa looked like she was about to ask again when Moka laid a hand on her shoulder to get her attention and shook her head no. The girl huffed but let it drop.

"Well, you can tell us when you feel like it." Tsukune started before changing the subject. "Right now we need to get some more topics for our next issue." Naruto nodded his head in silent thanks to Tsukune for the change before joining the girls in trying to think of things that they could write about.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Do you honestly believe that?" Yukari asked as she stood with Kokoa in line for some food at the cafeteria.

"A little." The girl admitted before walking to a table with the witch following. "I mean think about it. The guy dies on a family retreat from an assassin. A guard manages to subdue and kill the assassin without any harm coming to Naruto or his mom. And the news doesn't even bother trying to talk to the guard or woman."

"Well yeah it seems a little far-fetched but to think that either Naruto or his mother killed the guy is going way too far."

"But you saw his face when I asked how he died."

"You ever think that maybe he was there and saw it happen?" Yukari countered getting Kokoa to open her mouth for a comeback before realizing she had a point. "Maybe Naruto was with his dad and the guy was killed right in front of him. That's more likely than a six year old killing their father."

"I guess… But I still think there was a cover-up of some sort."

"Oh definitely desu." The witch agreed. "I'd be more willing to say it was to hide that the wife killed the assassin probably. That seems like the most probable scenario. She killed the killer and then set up the guard story to hide that she did it and avoid the press. I mean, paparazzi never leave their targets alone and stuff." Kokoa took a sip of her drink as she mulled it over in her head before shaking the thoughts from her mind.

"I still wanna know what happened." Yukari nodded her head in agreement but stayed silent. Everyone had something they wanted to keep secret, just as everyone else wanted to know those things. It was just the way of the world.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So what do you think happened?" Moka asked as Tsukune looked up from his work with Mizore next to him. "About Naruto's father." She clarified as both seemed confused as to what the vampire meant.

"Well, he's obviously still in pain at the thought of it." Mizore said as she recognized the look Naruto had on his face from before. It was one she had on herself a few times when she thought of what her seventeenth birthday would bring.

"Yeah, but I think we should leave it alone really." Tsukune set his pencil down as he thought back to how Naruto had asked them to drop it. "He really doesn't like the memories so it'd be best to wait until he trusts us enough to tell us himself."

"Well yeah." Kurumu chimed in as she set some papers down at the table with Tsukune. "But we're pretty much reporters now. We're supposed to be inquisitive and stuff. Besides, there's no harm in wondering what happened. We just won't find out if we're right or wrong until Naruto decides to share." Tsukune reluctantly nodded as she was right. "Personally I think his mom probably took out the killer and bribed the paper to make a false story."

"I was thinking that maybe the guard could've been a family friend they had brought along and the person simply wanted to remain anonymous." Moka supplied. Both theories were sound actually and had both Mizore and Tsukune nodding in agreement.

"Well whatever happened, I think Naruto saw the whole thing." Mizore gave her input causing them to look at her. "He really seemed shaken up at the thought of his dad's death, as if he knew it personally. So I'd say he saw the whole thing, possibly from up close."

"I still think we should drop it and get back to work." Tsukune muttered getting the girls to put it away and get back to what they were doing. They were curious, he couldn't blame them. But he could get them to worry about it later.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto sat in his room as he looked down at a picture of his family. There was a small four year old version of himself in a bright orange t-shirt smiling wildly with his hands up in the air as he was on his fathers shoulders. The man was wearing a white button up shirt and smiling up at the child even as one hand held him up. His other arm was wrapped around a woman with long red hair and violet eyes wearing a dark blue blouse. The woman was resting her head on his shoulder, even as the boy's foot was right next to her hair. Naruto ran a thumb over the picture before grabbing the laptop at his side and setting the picture down. He quickly opened up a chat and was happy to find his target online.

_Hi mom._

_Hi sochi. What's up?_

_Not much I guess. School had this thing where we had to join clubs so I'm in the Newspaper Club._

_Well that's great. I'm guessing you've made some friend then?_

_Yeah. They even found out about my status and they're okay with it._

_Wait, which status? The one from your father or the one from me?_

_Both._

_And they really don't care?_

_Nope._

_See sochi? What'd I tell you all these years? It's not what you are but who you are. I knew you'd be able to find some people who would accept you._

_Well one of them actually does have a problem with me. But she's giving me a chance because her sister said some stuff to her apparently._

_Well at least you've got that. So just work at it and she'll come around eventually. So whose in the club with you?_

_The club president is this junior guy whose a perverted werewolf. Then there's this child genius witch. She's only like thirteen or fourteen and she's a sophomore!_

_Wow. Impressive. Anyone else?_

_A yuki-onna, a succubus, and a vampire that are all sophomore girls that seem to like the only sophomore guy in the club. Technically the witch likes him too. They get into fights over him every so often._

_Sounds like it'd be fun to watch._

_Kind of. And the last member is a freshman like me and is the vampire's younger sister. She's the one that doesn't like me._

_Well, just keep working on it like I said._

_I will. Anything new back home?_

_Not really. Your godfather stopped by to talk business a bit and told me to wish you luck at school but otherwise nothing._

_How is the old pervert?_

_About a step away from losing his manhood if he tries to get me to send you his books again._

_Sounds about right._

_Hey, do you know when anything's going on that would give me an excuse to come up there? I wouldn't mind meeting your friends._

_I can check but nothing comes to mind right now._

_Well you do that while I enjoy my freedom._

_I wasn't that bad._

_Sochi, I didn't make as much trouble as you did when I was your age and I'm a full blooded Kitsune. I know were pranksters by nature but come on! You alone beat out five of me!_

_Lies! Those are slanderous lies of a slanderous nature!_

_Your second grade principal._

_He had it coming._

_How about that Sai kid in fourth grade?_

_Little bastard wouldn't stop talking about dicks to everyone. It was creepy and we all wanted him to stop._

_That one red head from the beach when you were thirteen?_

_She wouldn't stop cussing me out over how I beat her at volleyball._

_Your godmother, godfather, even your father when he was around._

_Old drunk, stupid pervert, and dad thought it was funny so you can't count him. I even got you a couple times._

_And that helps your point how?_

_Oh, right. Well you're still wrong._

_Sochi, I'm your mother. As your mother I'm always right, period. Even when I'm wrong, which I never am, I'm still right. Or do you think you can back up your words with strength now?_

_You just want to hit me for the switching your shampoo with black hair dye before I left._

_YOU LITTLE BASTARD I KNEW IT WAS YOU! WHEN I GET THERE I'M KICKING YOUR ASS TO THE MOON!_

… _:P_

_Make you're little smilies while you can sochi. Your days are numbered._

_Nah. You love me to much to get rid of me._

_You sure about that? I mean you cause so much trouble that I think it'd probably be easier to have a life without a kid._

_Mom…_

_Or you know, maybe I could start dating again and just replace you with a newer model._

_Mom._

_There's lots of options out there. I don't really need you now do I?_

_Mom!_

_What sochi?_

_You wouldn't really replace me would you?_

_Maybe. :P Anyways, the phone's ringing so I've gotta go. Love you sochi._

_Love you mom._

Naruto signed off with a grin after his conversation with his mom. She always knew just what to say to make him happy, even when she didn't know he was feeling down. The blond put his laptop away before realizing something and face palming. "I forgot to tell her Neko-chan works here." The boy muttered before sighing. "Oh well, I'll tell her next time."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was extremely hot. That was the main thought going through the minds of everyone in the club room as they waited for Moka, Mizore and Tsukune to arrive. Apparently something happened with the barrier covering the school to cause the climate change but nobody knew the specifics. Yukari was looking through a spell book hoping to find some kind of 'anti-heat' spell to use so that she could cool off as Kokoa was holding a cold bottle of iced coffee to her forehead. Kurumu was sweating up a storm, making her top stick to her hourglass form, while fanning herself with a folded newspaper. Naruto had just slipped off his jacket but otherwise seemed fine. Eventually seeing the boy go about his work without sweating got on the busty girls' nerves.

"How the hell are you not sweating like the rest of us?!" She shouted so Naruto looked up for a moment before going back to is homework.

"As a Kitsune, I'm a creature of fire. Heat doesn't bother me unless it's taken to the extremes like a volcano or something. According to mom, Kitsune live in hot climates anyways." He answered casually as he penciled in an answer. "This sort of thing is nothing to me. I only took off my jacket because everyone else looked like they were suffering and stuff. You probably would've yelled a lot sooner if I left it on." Kurumu was going to retort when their three missing sophomore members walked in.

"Hey guys. We've got some news." Moka started as Mizore nodded and walked forward a bit.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to visit my home."

"Wait, go to the land of the Yuki-onna's?" Yukari asked for clarification. At Mizore's the girl closed her book and grinned. "Sounds fun! When can we leave?"

"Oh hell yeah! Vacation time!" Kurumu cheered as she stood up with her hands raised in the air. "This is gonna be so awesome!"

"Alright." Naruto nodded with a small smile. "This oughta be fun." Kokoa merely shrugged but was happy to be getting out of the heat herself.

"Pack your bags for tomorrow then. I'll get everything set up." Mizore told them before leaving the room as Moka and Tsukune grinned. It looked like the Newspaper Club was going on a trip.


	3. Chapter 3: Prophecy of Salvation

**G3neSyS: **I wouldn't say being a fan of a god-Naruto or harem makes you a 'site beginner'. I just said I don't like writing harems. I'm actually fine with harem stories so long as they're well written and planned out. If they're just 'guy meets girls and suddenly all girls love and want to fuck him' then no. Those ones just piss me off as I find them insulting to women and idiotic in general. As for god-Naruto stories, well if they're well written and reasoned then maybe. It would help if there was at least one or two people that could stand up to such a powerful person so that we can get a little more than 'Naruto kicks ass' over and over again. Pokemaster12 has a couple stories like this where Naruto is extremely above his peers and even those of the older generation but he's confirmed that eventually the stories will progress to points where that power will be matched by the villains. If it's like that then a god-Naruto story doesn't bother me and I'd actually enjoy reading it. I even have my own story planned where Naruto will steamroll everyone but the final boss of the fic as that will be his only challenge unless he's restricting himself.

So again, I don't see being a fan of harems or god-Naruto stories makes him a 'site beginner.' I was just pointing out that it's not happening here and he can go elsewhere for a story like that.

**Mesojoe: **Thanks for pointing out my total lack of knowledge about Japanese high school. I'm not going to go back and change it since that's a minor thing in my book but I'll keep it in mind for future reference. Also, Shizuka exposed Naruto right away because she knew the Club wouldn't care and because she's so absent minded that she forgot he didn't like people finding out about it.

**dbzsotrum9: **Again, could you send a link to that story as I'm still not finding it anywhere whether I search for Naruto/Kokoa stories or by the title you put. I'm really kind of interested in reading it.

**Animeguy1101: **Yeah having my own personal laptop is really helping in that regard as I can just spend my free time typing up chapters when I'm not reading other stories or manga chapters online. As for Naruto and Tsukune being 'brothers', well to an extent I guess that will happen. Naruto is going to come to see Tsukune and Gin as family like he will all of Newspaper Club overtime. Gin would be the perverted older brother figure while Tsukune would be the wimpy brother they can both tease, especially with how nervous he gets when the girls start fighting over him.

**Seimika: **I'll try but to be honest there aren't many guys in the series and I don't think Gin would fit well with any of the girls, though the manga recently had a very small Kurumu/Gin/ moment before diving into Kurumu/Tsukune development. Plus the latest chapter honestly pissed me off with its very blatant Kokoa/Haji that I will be taking out when I reach that point. Besides Gin and Haji though, there aren't many male characters around the girls' age to pair them with and I don't think they fit with any of them either so I'll try but it'll be hard since Gin and Haji are definitely not getting paired with any of them.

**Nasha Rei-Kun: **While my knowledge about Japanese high-school has been pointed out already, at the same time, I know you're wrong. In Japan, 14-15 means your in the last year or two of middle school. You go into high school there at 16-17. So taking that into account my timeframe fit perfectly. And no I will not be doing any Yukari/Naruto as this story is Naruto/Kokoa only and because the girl is obsessed with Tsukune.

**Author's Note: **I got a few questions about why I didn't do the doppelganger battle so allow me to explain. It had already happened. Something a few of you seemed to forget is that the doppelganger battle actually took place before Kokoa joined the Newspaper Club and their fight with the Karate Club. I know a few stories like Amethyst Love by Kur0Kishi put it after she joined but that's not how it happened in the manga. Don't get me wrong, I like that story and others even if they do get the canon timeline mixed up slightly but I'm following canon here and in canon that happened before the Karate Club incident where Kokoa officially joined the Club whereas before she just hung out with them because of her sister. So the doppelganger battle will not be covered in this story since I've already passed it. Now onto the Snow Village arc.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I can't wait to get there!" Kurumu cheered, holding a small microphone in her hands as she grinned and stood in the walkway on the bus. "I wonder if Yuki-onna have karaoke? This is gonna be so fun!" Yukari cheered with her as Mizore stared out the window.

"We got permission for this trip because classes are canceled while the barrier back at school is being fixed." Ruby commented getting them to nod at the reminder. "Still, it'll be nice to see where the Yuki-onna live."

"**We're coming up on the Snow Village." **The bus driver commented, his eyes still glowing a bright white under the rim of his hat. **"Any place connected by the fourth-dimension barriers is easy to reach from the schools portal system." **He commented as they entered a bright white light. **"Here we are!" **He cheered as the light faded.

Chapter 3: The Prophecy of Salvation! Rescue Mizore!

A snowstorm. That creepy old man in the bus dropped them off in the middle of a snowstorm without them knowing where they were supposed to go. Not only that but other than Mizore who was naturally attuned to cold weather due to her race, none of the others shared that immunity. "What the hell?!" Kurumu screamed as she shivered.

"Don't worry, it's just a little further and then it'll warm up for you." Mizore commented as she started walking ahead. The girls followed quickly before Yukari noticed something about Naruto.

"Naruto-san, why are you steaming?" She asked, drawing attention to the blond. The boy currently had massive amounts of steam rolling off him and didn't look like he was cold in the slightest. "Aren't you cold?" The blond gave her a look before blue fire flared around him before vanishing as he kept steaming.

"I'm warming myself up with my fire so no, I'm not cold. And all the ice and snow is melting on contact, that's why I'm steaming." He explained as they walked before his eye twitched at the actions of a couple of the girls.

"So warm."

"I know. This is great, desu."

"I am not a damn heater for you!" Naruto shouted at Kurumu and Yukari who were suddenly very close to him and holding their hands out as if Naruto was a campfire to warm up around. The girls shrieked with laughter before running ahead as Naruto started chasing after them with fireballs in his hands. Tsukune chuckled at their antics as he felt Naruto fit right in the group while Kokoa scoffed while rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Idiots." She muttered as Moka playfully swatted her arm with a small smile. Mizore just kept silent as she led them towards her home before they noticed the snowstorm starting to let up.

"This is what I wanted to show you guys. This is my home." The girl commented as the storm cleared and they saw a large city made of ice in front of them, aurora's dancing in the sky as the light shined and reflected off the snow constructs. The Club members all gasped at the beauty of the city before following Mizore again as they went down to the place the ice girl called home. Up close they saw that while ice and snow covered the buildings, they were still built with modern materials and in mostly common styles. They also saw a few Yuki-onna peeking out at them from behind corners or street posts, a few even following the group through the snowy city. Apparently stalking people was a Yuki-onna trait as a whole, not just Mizore's.

"Ah Mizore, good to see you." A woman called out as she stepped forward. She had hair the same lavender shade as Mizore's and was wearing a simple kimono. "And all of the Newspaper Club, how nice to see all of you."

"Tsurara-san." The older members of the group cheered as they had met Mizore's mother last year during the school festival at the end of the year. The woman smiled at being remembered and gave a light bow before stopping in front of Tsukune.

"So nice to see you again Tsukune." She commented before grabbing him and starting to walk off, dragging the boy behind her. "I have a room all ready for you and Mizore to get busy tonight. Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bothers the two of you." She commented before dropping him as a kunai of ice impacted with her head.

"I don't need your help mother." Mizore commented as Moka just chuckled nervously.

"She's the same as ever I see."

"Mother's like that make daughters like Mizore huh?" Kurumu commented as Kokoa was shaking her head at the Yuki-onna's antics and Naruto face-palmed at the rather blatant attempt to force her daughter and Tsukune together. Apparently even the parents were in on the girls' attempts to claim the older boy and were helping out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Thank you for the tea Tsurara-san." Naruto commented as she handed him a cup. The woman smiled before retaking her seat as the others sat at the table.

"So, you all came to see the ceremony hmm?" She commented as everyone other than Mizore looked confused.

"Ceremony?" The all chirped in unison so Tsurara sent a glance at her daughter before explaining.

"It's a Yuki-onna tradition. When a girl comes of age at seventeen, they gather a bouquet of a special flower called a snow white and then go up to the shrine of the Snow Priestess and offer the flowers to her and get her blessing in love."

"Really?" The older female group members shouted before glancing at Tsukune slightly.

"Somewhat. You see the Snow Priestess has the power to see the future." Tsurara explained. "Well, not the future exactly but rather the possibilities our choices bring. Long ago she foresaw how our race would decline and made the decision to hold these ceremonies to predict the perfect match for our young girls to keep us out of extinction as our race is only fertile for a short time. It worked as while our numbers have still declined some we still remain here and strong. She's also made other decisions that have brought about great but needed change for our people to keep us alive." She then gave them a small smile as she took a sip of her tea. "Would you like to partake in the ceremony? Maybe the Snow Priestess will predict who your perfect man is." She teased with a glance at Tsukune as the boy paled slightly from the looks he was getting from the girls.

"Just how obsessed are they?" Naruto muttered under his breath while Kokoa nodded her agreement with the Hanyou next to him. It was one thing they agreed on, the other girls were far too obsessed with Tsukune for their own good. Plus, what made them so devoted to him? He was not that great!

"So this is why you invited us huh Mizore?" Kurumu asked as she swung an arm over the cold girls' shoulder with a grin. "Well thanks! This is gonna be great. I can't wait to see this flower thing and maybe get my future told!"

"Tsurara-san said possible future." Naruto reminded while the girl turned to him and scowled.

"If it involves me and Tsukune-kun then it's a guarantee and nothing will stop that!"

"What if she says you're not going to be with him? Is it still a guarantee then?" He fired back as she scowled and started arguing with him about how nothing would separate her from Tsukune while Mizore looked out the window with a sad look on her face.

Meanwhile Tsurara had stepped out of the room to make arrangements for the girls to participate when an older Yuki-onna confronted her. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let outsiders into the ceremony? Especially now? What about _it_?" She asked as Mizore's mother smiled gently.

"That's precisely why I'd like for them to enter with Mizore and the others. I know her friends are strong." She explained. "I know with them there then there will be no threat to any of the girls that complete the ceremony. They'll make sure of it." The old woman nodded her head and left as Tsurara thought about her secret reasoning to inviting her daughters friend's to the ceremony. In the end even she was just a mother looking out for her child.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm sorry Kurumu…" Mizore muttered as she got up from where she was sleeping with the others. "But I have to do this." The girl whispered before waking Tsukune and convincing him to come with her for something, the girl dressing herself in a light blue and lavender kimono tied with a white sash while Tsukune bundled up in a winter jacket and followed after her in confusion.

"Why're we going now Mizore-san?" Tsukune asked as he trudged through the cold night, the aurora's above seeming to shine even brighter against the black nigh sky.

"I just wanted to show you something private about the flowers in secret." The girl lied smoothly. Tsukune frowned as something seemed off to him but he still followed as he trusted her. After everything they had been through last year how could he not? "Come on, they're this way."

Back at the house Kurumu moaned in her sleep lightly, no doubt having an erotic dream of her and Tsukune. Much like one would expect from a succubus. However when the girl rolled over to latch onto the boy she felt wood, and not the kind she'd like. Sleepily opening her eyes at feeling something rough against her hand she saw that Tsukune had been replaced by a stick with a straw filled bag for a head. "What?!" She screeched, waking everyone else in the room. She quickly looked around as the rest of the Club rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

"What is it Kurumu?" Yukari yawned out.

"Mizore and Tsukune-kun are gone that's what!" The girl growled out making them all snap their eyes open and see she was right.

"But where would they go?" Moka asked as Yukari put out her idea.

"They must've gone to the snow whites!" When they all turned to her she poked her fingers together slightly. "I recognized that flower earlier when it was mentioned. Its pollen and scent is a highly effective aphrodisiac. I used some in that potion I gave Moka-chan earlier in the year. Mizore's probably gone to use it with Tsukune so that they will…" She trailed off as the image of Tsukune and Mizore getting it on popped into their heads.

"THAT BITCH!" Kurumu shrieked in rage before getting dressed as Moka tried to calm her down.

"Wait! We don't know if that's really what's going on!" Kurumu scoffed at the idea that that _wasn't _what was going on while she continued to get dressed with Moka and the rest of the Club following suit. However when they ran out the door they saw Tsurara waiting on a roof top holding a gun with a calm smile on her face.

"Oh my, what are you all doing up?" She asked calmly as Kurumu growled.

"We're going after Tsukune-kun!"

"Oh dear but I can't allow that." The woman replied while the succubus growled. "You see, there's a monster out there that's been attacking people. I volunteered to keep watch here."

"A likely excuse!" Even Moka and Yukari were beginning to think something was up before Tsurara shook her head.

"It's true." However she then jumped down to them and handed the gun over to Kurumu. "But if you still insist on heading out then take this so that you can fight. It only fires snowballs but they'll pack quite the punch. It's a Yuki-onna specialty."

"You're really letting us go?" Moka asked as her actions didn't seem to make sense and the woman nodded.

"I know Mizore left with Tsukune following but I volunteered to make sure the monster didn't try to get into the village so I couldn't go after them. Please, please protect my daughter." She pleaded, convincing them that there really was a monster, though Kurumu was still angry that Mizore had snuck off with Tsukune.

"If it's a monster of snow I think fire would work best." Naruto commented as his right hand erupted into his usual blue flame. "I'm coming with." He stated and none of them argued as he had a point that fie would be best against ice.

"I'll stay back here with Tsurara-san." Ruby told them. Kokoa nodded with her as she didn't want to go out into the snow at night. So the other three girls plus one blond ran out into the night to find their friends, and possibly save them or stop them depending on how they found the two.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Mizore-san, let's just go back to the house and come out here tomorrow with everyone else." Tsukune pleaded as he was getting tired of walking through the snow in the dark. Mizore ignored his plea as she kept going forward with the boy following. "Why is it so important we do this now anyways?"

"You'll understand when we get there." She answered, still walking ahead at an even pace. The wind picked up around them briefly but she ignored it as Tsukune shivered in his jacket. Even bundled up it was still cold to the boy. The two kept walking before a snowball impacted the ground ahead of them and they turned around to see Kurumu holding a gun while glaring at the lavender haired girl.

"There you are traitor!" She shouted, aiming the last part of her comment at Mizore. The girl grit her teeth before bending down and using her races control over ice to make skis over her feet. Without warning the boy she grabbed Tsukune and lifted him into her arms and pushed off even as Moka and Yukari watched, worried Kurumu's fears were true. "Get back here!" The succubus yelled as she fired more snowballs at the fleeing duo. However the wind started to pick up more and Naruto's nose twitched.

"I smell something…" He muttered before his eyes widened and he jumped aside to avoid a claw swipe from a massive creature. The girls all turned around as Naruto stood to see a large creature covered in white fur with glowing red eyes standing before them. "That's the thing Tsurara-san warned us about?" Naruto yelled as Kurumu took aim at it with the gun.

"Take this!" She shouted as she fire the gun's snowy ammo at the beast, blasting holes straight into its arm. The beast recoiled before the holes filled back up and it glared at them and roared.

"Move!" Naruto shouted as he shoved Kurumu out of the way of a claw swipe while Moka and Yukari dodged under their own power. The blond then got up and made a fireball that he threw at the beast. However he missed as it dodged, wide-eyed at the fire. Something Naruto caught. "Heh, its scared of fire." He mused before grinning and charging the beast. "Well then let's give it some more!" The blond shouted as his arms became covered in flame and he threw out twin streams of fire at the creature. When it tried to dodge he kept the fire streams going and followed the beast, melting a watery path in the snow covered landscape as he chased the beast with his flame.

"Whoa, Naruto-san has it on the run." Yukari commented as Moka nodded. Kurumu looked to see how he had it covered before turning to the direction Mizore ran off to.

"Naruto, can you hold that thing back?" The blond stopped and grinned as he watched the monster glare at him.

"No problem!"

"Then we're gonna go ahead to get Tsukune-kun back from that traitor." The boy rolled his eyes at he traitor comment but nodded his head so the three girls starting running after the light path Mizore's skis left in the snow. The monster watched them leave and growled but Naruto whipped a fireball at its feet.

"Uh uh. You wanna go after them then you gotta go through me ugly." He taunted as he gathered fire in his hands again. The beast took a step back as the boy grinned. "You really picked the wrong night to attack someone." He declared before launching another fireball at the white furred creature.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"This is it Tsukune-kun." Mizore muttered as she set the teen down and let her skis melt away. The boy took a moment to gather his bearings after the unexpected and fast ski ride before looking and seeing a large field filled with pure white flowers, blooming and thriving despite the frigid temperatures.

"It's beautiful." He commented as she nodded and bent down to pick one. The girl then stood and turned to Tsukune to offer him the flower.

"This is what I wanted to show you Tsukune-kun. The snow whites I'm named after. A long time ago, I brought another boy here, asking him to promise to meet me here when we were older. But he was afraid of me since I was a Youkai and was scared I would devour him like the stories sometimes say." She explained as the smell of the flower was making the boy light headed though he tried to fight through it to listen. "Like my mother said, a yuki-onna is only fertile for a short time compared to other races, even humans. And the Snow Priestess made some changes to ensure the future of our race. One of them was declaring that we are of age at seventeen and need to have a man chosen at that time. If we don't then she uses her powers to pick one for us for the good of our race. But I don't want that."

"Mizore-san." Tsukune muttered as the girl pulled off her sash and let her kimono fall open, the boy blushing at her actions. The girl turned to him with a sad smile and held the flower in her hands as she faced him.

"That's why, just for tonight, will you please make me your lover?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Try again ugly!" Naruto taunted as he jumped back from another slash and retaliated with a fireball that the beast dodged. Naruto smirked at how it always retreated from the heat as he readied another in his hand. "Come on! This can't be your best!" The monster growled before it froze and looked past Naruto in the direction the girls ran in.

"Not them…" It growled out in a surprisingly feminine voice, shocking the blond as his fireball dispelled.

"You can talk?!" He shouted as it faced him.

"But her…" It muttered as its form shivered and dissolved into snow before flying over the boy and heading after the girls. Naruto staring wide-eyed at it before shaking his head and running after it.

"Hey! Get back here!" He shouted as the creature ignored him and sped away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What?" Tsukune gasped out as she took a step forward and opened her kimono to him, revealing her bare breasts and white panty clad form to the boy. However he quickly grabbed the edges of her garment and yanked it closed, all while failing to stop the massive nosebleed he had gained. "I saw nothing! Those were cherries! Yeah, cherries!" He tried to convince himself as Mizore frowned. This wasn't going as planned.

"Tsukune-kun…" She muttered as she shoved the snow white she held in his face so that the flowers effects could take hole. The boy's mind started to cloud as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "I'm sorry. The flower is an aphrodisiac that incites feelings of love and lust in the opposite gender. I wanted to do this right but I'm out of time. Please Tsukune-kun, just make me yours!" She cried even as tears fell from her eyes. The boy reached a hand out to cup her face as he still had some control of his actions and gave her a sad look.

"How can I…" He asked. "When you look like if I touch you you'll shatter?" Mizore was crying at what she was forcing herself to do to avoid the Snow Priestess's laws as well as make the boy she loved hers even as he fought against the aphrodisiac the flower was giving him to try and talk Mizore out of her actions. However the wind began to pick up as the snow started to whip around them to obscure their vision. Mizore was suddenly lifted off the shocked teen and being held up by a beautiful woman with light blue hair and a formal kimono that had a small sad smile on her face as she looked down at the girl she held.

"Here you are… girl of prophecy…" She uttered before casting a glance at the boy below her and vanishing with Mizore in a swirl of ice and snow.

"Mizore-san!" Tsukune yelled as they vanished, just in time for the other girls to catch up and see Tsukune on the ground.

"Tsukune-kun!" They cried as they rushed over and helped them out, idly noticing the beautiful field of flowers they were next to. "Where's that traitor Mizore?" Kurumu asked, wanting to find the girl and give her a piece of her mind for trying to steal the teen. Maybe a few bruises too, this gun had a lower setting.

"She was taken." Tsukune gasped out. "Taken by a woman that appeared out of the snow!" He told them as Naruto caught up.

"Are you all okay?" He asked as he got close. They nodded and he sighed in relief. "That's good. That monster said something before turning into snow and rushing off after you all. I couldn't even keep up." He explained before taking a sniff of the air. "Hey do you guys smell that?" He wondered before seeing the flowers and holding his nose shut and backing up. "Shit! I didn't mean to get so close." He shouted as he ran away from the flowers, heading back to the house.

"What was that about?" Moka asked but the other girls shrugged in confusion while Tsukune was still worried about Mizore.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Welcome to my palace, Mizore Shirayuki." The woman offered as the girl had her kimono tied with a new sash that a servant had provided before being brought to the main throne room where the woman who had abducted her was waiting. "I am the Snow Priestess and you are a very important young woman for our race."

"Why am I here? Why did you take me?" She asked as the now identified Priestess motioned towards the side.

"I can see the possible future as you likely know and I have foreseen yours and that of our race." She began to explain as a man walked out from the hall. "In order to better our people and to save the Yuki-onna from extinction, I began using my powers to arrange marriages for our young woman to keep our numbers up. However recently I began to see that wouldn't be enough. Yet within that dark sight was the vision of a girl that would bring about our races salvation. That girl is you and you can save the Yuki-onna by going with this man here to be his wife." She explained as Mizore got a good look at the man. He was wearing a black business suit worn open and had on a kind, though slightly patronizing smile with slicked back but still slightly roughed up hair. "This man is a very high ranking individual in a global business in the human world. And by having you marry him, he will pool his companies resources into aiding the Yuki-onna. This Mizore, is your destiny." She finished as the young woman looked at the man in shock at how she was being forced to him.

"So you're my girl of destiny hmm?" He mused while giving a slight bow, though his eyes never left hers. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Miyabi Fujisaki."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What do you mean Mizore was taken?" The girls shouted as Tsukune was warming up with a cup of tea in his hands. On the other side of the room with his hand over his nose and his head down was Naruto, though any time the girls tried to get near him he told them to get back.

"This woman appeared out of the snow and took her! That's exactly what I've been saying." Tsukune repeated. He like the girls, truly he did. But sometimes they just would not listen. "We have to find her and save her!"

"Why?" Kurumu snapped back, still angry at the girl for trying to sneak off with Tsukune. "She got what she deserved, the traitor." She muttered as Tsurara set the phone down and sighed.

"I have news about Mizore." She stated to get everyone's attention. "Apparently the Snow Priestess has her. She said she had found her half naked by the snow whites with Tsukune apparently attacking her." The girls all gaped as the boy sputtered out denials. "So you went and had your way with my daughter Tsukune?" She questioned as the boy shook his head.

"That's not what happened!" He shrieked, afraid of what the woman would do if she believed that he attacked her daughter. The woman appeared directly in his face and locked eyes with him getting him to flinch back.

"Then what happened? You were with my daughter, her being half naked, at night and you didn't force yourself on her?" She questioned as the boy shook his head no and the woman grabbed him by the shoulders. "What do you mean you didn't have your way with her? What are you a coward?!"

"You're more concerned about that?" The girls shrieked as she backed off to go to the phone again, Tsukune pale and confused in his chair. However Kokoa wasn't paying attention to their quarrels about the possible actions Tsukune and Mizore did or didn't take. She was standing a few feet from Naruto and staring at him.

"Why are you cowering in the corner Namikaze? My sister said you held off the monster until it ran away. You just saw the flowers and ran." She asked. The blond sighed but kept his nose pinched shut and took a deep breath.

"Yukari said the flowers are an aphrodisiac right?" The boy clarified and the girl nodded. "Well I have an enhanced sense of smell. Now mix that with my natural youkai instincts I have trouble controlling at times and a very powerful aphrodisiac. What do you get?" He asked her getting her to blink before looking at him in confusion.

"So you're basically hiding in the corner because you're afraid you might lose control to the small bit of flowers you smelled and try to attack one of us?"

"Essentially…" The blond admitted as Kokoa scoffed.

"You would've done it by now or right there when the smell first hit you. I don't think you have to worry." She told him before walking up and ripping his hand away from his nose and staring into his eyes. "See?" The blonds' eyes dilated for a second and a low growl came from his throat before he shook his head and slapped his cheeks to snap himself out of it. Kokoa grinned when his eyes went back to normal. "Told ya so."

"Yeah… thanks I guess." Naruto muttered as she stepped back and went over by her sister, Naruto getting up and joining them.

"Well she's not getting off that easy!" Kurumu shouted before she stood and started to walk away.

"Where're you going?"

"To bring Mizore back to school!" She declared and Tsurara smiled as the other group members agreed with the succubus.

"Then you'll need a plan." The Yuki-onna mother offered before laying out a large paper over the table, being revealed to be a blueprint of the Snow Priestess's palace. "Mizore will likely be held here, in the royal wing of the building." Tsurara pointed out before dragging a finger down towards a larger room. "And the ceremony brings the girls here. You'll need to split into two teams though. One will cause a distraction and draw security away from Mizore's location while the other will sneak through and rescue my daughter from the palace." The group was both stunned and impressed by the simple yet effective plan the woman had been able to lay out considering she had thought it up on the spot. Tsurara then stood back and moved a shelf revealing a secret compartment in her wall filled with various guns. "And you'll need weapons so take what you feel you'll need from here."

"Why do you have so many weapons Tsurara-san?" Moka asked as they all stared in shock and admittedly some small fear of the woman that came off as a normal though slightly obsessed mother normally.

"I'm a bit of a weapons fanatic and when I was younger I always wanted to be a spy like in the movies." The woman admitted.

"So that's why the plan seemed so professional." Yukari commented as Naruto shook his head.

"And that makes up for having an entire secret stash of weapons how? My mom's a sword fanatic and even with our cash she only owns like five." The blond admitted before shrugging as it didn't matter that much while the girls started grabbing guns.

"If everything works out well then my daughter will be back here in time for dinner." Tsurara commented while cocking a hand gun. Her eyes widened for a second as if remembering something before she set the gun down and left the room. She quickly came back though holding a pair of wigs and handed them to Tsukune and Naruto. "The two of you will need these."

"Why?" They asked in unison even as Tsukune nervously placed his on while Naruto stared at his in confusion.

"Men aren't allowed at the ceremony so you'll have to masquerade as girls and sneak in." The woman explained even as Kurumu wrapped Tsukune in a hug from the side screaming 'Kawaii' at seeing him in a wig. Naruto chuckled but handed his wig back to the woman.

"That's okay, I've got a better idea though. Tsukune, take the wig off." The blond said before closing his eyes. He raised up his hand as he focused a bi of youki to it, his fingers glowing a slight red. The older boy did as he asked as Kurumu took a step back when Naruto jabbed Tsukune in the forehead with the glowing fingers, making him stumble back.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tsukune asked, even as the others in the room besides Naruto gasped at what had just happened and stared at Tsukune in shock. "Why's everyone staring at me?"

"Anybody got a mirror for the guy?" Naruto asked with a grin at his handiwork while Yukari used her magic to conjure one and handed it to Tsukune. The boy even gasped at the sight of himself and understood their shock and Naruto's idea instantly.

"You made me a girl? How?" He, or rather she, asked. Tsukune now appeared to have long brown hair that went down to his mid back and his face had been narrowed slightly into a more feminine shape. He also now had an hourglass figure with a slim waist and mid C-cup breasts.

"You're still a guy Tsukune, it's just an illusion. Kitsune are good for two things, fire and illusions. Technically Kurumu should be able to do this too since succubae are good at illusions as well." The blond explained before glancing at the girl in question.

"I'm not that good at them." She admitted before walking up to Tsukune and raising a hand o his chest, but gasping when her hand went straight through the breasts the boy seemed to have.

"Like I said, it's an illusion. None of it's real so Tsukune doesn't really have a rack. I can place the two of s under illusions to make us look like chicks and take them off later. We'll just have to be careful not to let anybody touch the assets I place on us or they'll see right through it all." Naruto explained before snapping his fingers as Tsukune's appearance shimmered before he returned to normal. "It's a lot more practical than a wig in my book. But a machine will see right through it because they don't have senses for me to manipulate." He admitted with a slight shrug while the girls grinned.

"That's fine. It'll be enough. Good thinking Naruto." Moka praised as they went over the blueprints again. "Now we just need to focus on whose going where and to memorize the routes we'll take."

"I want to be in the distraction group." Kokoa volunteered before grinning as she picked up a large gun. "A good fight is just what the doctor ordered."

"I'm going after Mizore." Tsukune declared as he looked down at the paper on the table. "It's partially my fault she was taken to begin with. I have to go help her." The others nodded as teams were decided and plans were made.

"Wait, I just remember something." Naruto started to get the other's focus. "We're sneaking in by taking part in this little flower ceremony right?" They nodded so he sighed. "Yeah, that's a problem for me. I have a very good sense of smell and those flowers are a very strong aphrodisiac. Just the small whiff I got tonight was enough to make me light headed before I ran. If I go near those things again and for a long period of time then I don't think I'll be able to control my instincts, especially since I'll be around so many women. Plus Tsukune will be found out if my focus on the illusions over us slips."

"Oh right, that would be a problem." Yukari admitted as Kurumu frowned.

"Couldn't you just hold your nose the entire time?"

"And how stupid would it look if one girl held her nose the entire time she gathered the flowers and walked to the Palace?" Naruto countered so Kurumu nodded with a sheepish smile at not realizing that.

"How about you plug your nose with something like tissue and then put the illusion over yourself to hide it?" Moka suggested. Naruto thought about it before shrugging.

"It'll be annoying but I think it may work. I'll just have to make sure the tissue or whatever stays there because if I get a whiff of those flowers I don't know what I'll do. I don't want to hurt anyone and a I already have trouble controlling my more base instincts when the urges are strong enough. An aphrodisiac would likely throw me into a frenzy and I'd rather not do that. I'd hurt everyone and I'd feel horrible afterwards." The blond admitted while Tsurara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm happy you're so worried about the safety of the others. I think I may have something that can help you." She told him before leaving the room. The others wondered what she mean before she came back and Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, that'll work."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Omake: Other Uses**

"Tsukune as a girl is hot." Yukari commented Naruto dispelled the illusion he placed over the boy. "Um… Naruto-san? How will you look?" She asked as the boy shrugged and closed his eyes in focus. His form seemed to shimmer before being replaced by a slightly taller girl with long blonde pigtails, slim waist and high D-cup breasts. "Whoa…"

"Yeah, to be honest this isn't my first time disguising myself as a girl." Naruto admitted, even his voice had changed into that of a girls. "I've used this form to play pranks or trick people before for a little bit of fun." Kurumu grinned and walked up around him to get a good look at his 'female' form.

"Like what?"

"Well I've trick a few guys into think they were going to meet this hot girl at the movies or a restaurant for a date but then she never shows. I'd go as my normal self and laugh them from a distance."

"That's mean Naruto." Moka commented with a frown so the boy shook his head.

"I only did it to the perverts that wouldn't leave the other girls alone." He explained while waving his hand dismissively. Kurumu grinned even wider as an idea came to her.

"Think you could do it to Gin?" The others gained the same mischievous grin as the succubus at the idea of pranking Gin for his womanizing habits while Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe. He's a werewolf though so he might smell the real me under the illusion."

"Then we just give you some perfume to hide that." The large breasted girl offered and Naruto sighed.

"At least you aren't asking the same thing as my godfather did."

"What did he ask?" Yukari asked so he looked to the side with a small blush.

"To cover him in an illusion so he could go into the women's bathhouse to peep on them." The blond nervously admitted. "I covered the both of us at first but after we were inside I cancelled the illusion on him and exposed him so he got his ass beat." The girls laughed at that when Tsukune pointed something out.

"But what about you Naruto-san?" The blond paled as the girls realized what the boy pointed out. He went in with his godfather but then cancelled his the man's illusion and kept his own active. Meaning he remained in the bathhouses to see the girls. The girls started leaking youki as they stared at the blond who was sweating.

"I uh, I need some fresh air…" The boy lamely commented before rushing out of the room as the girls pounced where he just was.

"PERVERT!"


	4. Chapter 4 Regretful Tears Unstable Might

**Mi'Kael-No-Fuzei: **I thought I was putting Succubi. Apparently my auto-correct kept changing that and I never noticed. It's fixed now though. Thanks for pointing that out. And the reason Naruto got over the aphrodisiac quickly is because he got only a very quick whiff of it and he did have a while to get over it before Kokoa confronted him about acting stupid.

**wolf191000: **Yeah Kalua is a cry-baby. Yet at the same time I think of her 'tears of regret' as a very creative and unique idea. Most other series with a pacifist killer just have them turn off all emotion during a fight and then fall to pieces over it afterwards. That Kalua cries during the killing is a very different take on it that I think is kind of neat.

**Fenrir of the North: **Like Inuyasha? In other words; energy attacks(the Iron Reaver and Blades of Blood), sharpened claws, super strength, advanced healing and a demonic overload that powers up all of the above? Well replace the energy attacks with fire and tone down both the strength and healing and he does have powers like Inuyasha. To be honest, if you go be the Japanese legends, Inuyasha had a very basic skill set for demons. Kitsune have more so Naruto will have more.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Today all of you are now women of age among our people…" An older Yuki-onna started as all the girls all had flowers in hand and were standing in a grand hall waiting for the portion of the ceremony where the Snow Priestess would come out and tell them their futures. However three girls happened to walk over to one of the attendants to the side and with slightly embarrassed grins asked to use the restroom.

"Honestly, couldn't you girls hold it until afterwards?" The attendant muttered as Moka looked down.

"I'm truly sorry abut this."

"Just finish up so we can return." Moka however shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. We're not really here for the ceremony." The woman turned to see that Moka, Kokoa and Ruby had all pulled out guns, Moka and Ruby looking slightly guilty but determined to go through with their plans while Kokoa had a huge grin on her face. "We came to rescue Mizore!"

Chapter 4: Regretful Tears, Unstable Power!

An explosion got the attention of all the girls and women in the main hall as guards rushed towards the disturbance. "Please remain calm!" The old woman shouted out. "We'll have this taken care of in just a moment!"

"I guess they started huh?" Yukari commented as Kurumu nodded next to her.

"Right, time for our part of the plan." The succubus replied while they headed out of the room unnoticed, two other girls following, one with blonde hair and the other with brown. As soon as they were far enough from the room the blond stopped.

"Finally, time to drop the illusions." She muttered before her form and the brunettes shimmered and revealed Naruto and Tsukune, though the blond had a small gas mask on. "Thankfully Tsurara-san had this so I didn't lose it around those flowers." He commented before tossing it to the side as the four continued on.

"Moka and the others should have their attention so we should go unnoticed." Yukari spoke up as they froze and ducked behind a wall when some more Yuki-onna women came running by with more snow guns. They were avoided so the group grinned and started to run through.

"You know, now that we're here I can see it's all pretty much ice and stone here. The only metal is the pipes insulating the running water and the electrical wires. I could probably burn a path through the walls for us." The blond spoke up but Tsukune shook his head.

"You'd draw attention to us." The younger boy pouted before shaking his head.

"I should've went with the distraction team." He muttered getting them to chuckle. "It's just, with the track record you told Kokoa and I about, I figured going with you guys was more of a fight guarantee than the actual fighting group was." He explained as the other three nervously chuckled. He had a point technically. Last year things had never gone as planned, even at the best of times. So sadly the blond had every right to expect a battle now even though they weren't meant to attack anyone.

"Well, hopefully, you won't get one."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Nee-san duck!" Kokoa shouted before jumping up and shooting a couple Yuki-onna women away. The pink haired girl spared her sister a smile before attacking herself. In the background Ruby smiled before contacting Tsukune via the wireless head sets they both wear wearing.

"We've got their attention. Get Mizore and go. Hurry!" She chirped before spinning around from her hiding spot to shoot off a few snowy rounds. Upon seeing Kokoa happily charging into the battle with a grin she caught up to Moka and nudged the older vampire. "Looks like your sister is happiest in a fight huh?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"This way." Tsukune muttered as he led them through the halls. The four teens had been running through the palace for a few minutes now, hiding themselves whenever people ran by and were nearing the rooms Tsurara had told them would have Mizore. "Right up there…" The boy muttered before a voice called out from behind them.

"So, that battle downstairs is a distraction huh? Your four are the real plan, aren't you?" The group spun around to see a man in a business suit with a cigarette in his mouth walking up calmly as they narrowed their eyes at him. Naruto was especially worried, despite the strong smell of cigarettes he could now smell, he hadn't caught a single whiff of anything from the man until he brought attention to himself. That instantly made him dangerous to the young Hanyou.

"Where's Mizore?"

"Ah, so she's what you came for. This is supposed to be some sort of rescue operation then?" The man responded to the succubus's shouted question. "She's up ahead true, but you really don't know what's going on." The man started as he began to explain. "You see, the Yuki-onna are dying out, something I'm sure you know. So in return from assistance from a certain organization, they agreed to give one of their stronger youths to them for her to be a bride. But in reality, bride isn't the right term. It would be more appropriate to say she's becoming a hostage for the organization." The man finished as Yukari and Kurumu gasped in shock. Naruto's fists were shaking next to him as Tsukune walked towards the man.

"Tsukune-kun, what are you doing? We need to hurry to Mizore!" Yukari shouted out as the brunette teen glared at the man.

"Yukari-san, Kurumu-san; how would this man know this about Mizore?!" He shouted making them realize what he was getting at. "He's with that organization!" The man nodded his head as he took a drag from his cigarette calmly.

"I am. And if you four will agree to leave with your friends down below, I promise you no harm will come to you or Mizore." He offered as Tsukune growled and tried to punch him. However Miyabi lazily sidestepped the sloppy punch and backhanded the boy to the far wall. "Keep trying this and you'll be destroyed." Naruto growled and was about to run at him when Kurumu's voice got his attention.

"Mizore!" They all turned towards where she was looking to see the young Yuki-onna walking down the stairs with a sad look on her face. "Mizore! We're here to rescue you!"

"You can't." Her voice was shaky, as were her movements as Tsukune dug himself out of the wall he had been smashed into and came up towards Mizore. Upon seeing him though the girl stopped coming down the stairs and stayed up where she was. "I've been defiled… I'm not good enough to be with you guys anymore… to be with Tsukune anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune started as he walked up the stairs towards the girl. "We came all this way just to save you." The girl shook her head.

"I only came here to say good bye."

"But Mizore-!" Tsukune started as he reached for the girl but before he could touch her she turned to ice and shattered revealing she was one of the girl's ice dolls. The group stared in silence as Miyabi started laughing behind them.

"Defiled?! It was just a kiss!" He laughed as Tsukune growled again and stalked towards him. "She overreacts that much over a simple kiss? How childish!" He was so caught up in his laughter the man didn't notice that Tsukune had gotten right next to him, the chains of the holy lock on his arm cracking slightly.

"Shut up!" The boy shouted as he used his ghoul enhanced strength to punch Miyabi away. The other three looked on in shock before he turned around and started running up the stairs. "Come on! We have to hurry!" The group ran and only paused to check the doors they came upon for their friend before the continued on to the next before they opened one door to see Mizore standing in the window, smiling sadly at them with tears in their eyes.

"You came…"

"Mizore!" The girl just closed her eyes as she leaned back and fell out of the window, the group knowing the palace was surrounded by large and deadly spike of ice on all sides. "MIZORE!" The rushed to the window but Kurumu shoved them out of the way before bringing out her wings and tail before leaping out after her. Since Mizore had her eyes closed she didn't see how Kurumu was flying after her and opened them in shock when she felt the girl's arms wrap around her. With a strong flap of her wings Kurumu changed their course so that they wouldn't crash into the ground. The three back in the room breathed out a sigh of relief as Yukari and Tsukune collapsed and Naruto kept an eye on them for when they came back.

"Kurumu I-" Mizore tried to start before the succubus kissed her, her eyes widening in shock. She pulled back for a second as Mizore tried to realize what just happened before Kurumu kissed her again. And again. And once even using her tongue for good measure. Finally she pulled back as Mizore was utterly confused as to what the hell the succubus was doing with her. "What the hell Kurumu?!" She screamed before quietly mumbling something about learning to use her tongue in that manner.

**(Author's Note: This scene in the manga was, and still is, hot as hell. As well as unexpected. I mean, she jumps out to save her life and then kisses her? Both a 'what the fuck?' and a 'damn that's hot!' at the same time.)**

"See?" The succubus started as Mizore saw the tears rolling down her face. "What's so bad about a kiss? Do you really have to leave us over something like that?" Mizore just looked down as the girl pointed out how foolish she had just been acting while flying back to the room where the others were waiting. Tsukune and Yukari perked up and smiled as Kurumu set Mizore down and rushed over to her while Naruto walked over to Kurumu, a large blush on his face.

"So… I uh, I thought Succubi were only into men." He commented quietly as the girl gained a blush of her own as the innocent comment showed that he had seen her kissing the Yuki-onna. She turned to see that he was slightly grinning despite his blush. "I wonder if I should share this with everyone? I mean, Gin-senpei especially will go nuts over this piece of news…" He trialed off as the girls' blush went past her entire face by now and was even working on heating up her upper body. She quickly grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pulled him close so that she could whisper in his ear.

"You tell anybody about it and _I. Will. Castrate you_!" She hissed in his ear as he shivered and nodded. He had his fun, he knew when to stop. Before anymore comments or threats could be given out Tsukune tried to contact the other team to let them know they had rescued Mizore but all he go in return was a small blip of Kokoa calling out a 'Kalua-nee-san'.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kalua-nee-san!" Both Moka and Kokoa called out as a tall dark skinned blond girl in a white formal dress walked into the room with poise, elegance and grace. She looked every bit the refined and sophisticated woman the vampire race like to present to the public about themselves. Even the subtle youki coming off the girl screamed her deadliness to anyone that would sense it. While Moka and Kokoa were somewhat happy to see their sister, they were also scared. What was she doing here? Was she going to attack them? Ruby was standing next to the youngest two of the four Shuzen sisters wondering how dangerous the newcomer would be until the unexpected happened.

Kalua tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Owie…" She moaned childishly as she got up rubbing her nose.

"K-Kalua-nee-san?" Moka asked, shocked that her sister would fall over so easily. The girl perked up and looked over to the three as if noticing them for the first time before smiling brightly.

"Moka-chan!" She cried before rushing over to the pink haired vampire and hugging her. "Oh it's so good to see you again! You look so beautiful now!" She cheered as Moka nervously laughed and the girl started asking her younger sister questions about how she's been or her life and friends now. Meanwhile Ruby timidly walked over to introduce herself since it didn't look like she was going to fight them while Kokoa stood rooted to the spot, staring at Kalua as if she was about to kill them all for one wrong move.

'_Kalua-nee-san is here?!' _She thought before going over everything she knew about her sister in her head. _'Kalua-nee-san is the Shuzen families top assassin! No matter how much she'd smile or act like nothing was wrong whenever I spent time with her it always felt like nothing was right. Like everything about her smile and ditzy attitude was wrong! Like it was hiding something. It wasn't until I learned what she worked as that it all fell into place. Nee-san can't be here for a visit! She wouldn't have even known we were here!'_ She thought before walking up. "Kalua-nee-san!" She called getting the older sisters attention.

"Oh, Kokoa-chan! It's good to see you!" The younger girl just shook her head and growled.

"Enough Nee-san! What are you here for?!" She shouted as Kalua was silent. "Who're you here to kill?!" Ruby took a step back as Kalua shook her head.

"Nobody." She answered before walking off to the side as a man rolled out a wheelchair with a bound and gagged Snow Priestess in it. "I was hired to make sure the hostage is collected safely for the organization I work for." She explained as she walked over to the bound leader of the Yuki-onna. "Fairy Tale… that's the organizations name. Right now, your friends above are likely being apprehended as we speak." Kalua told them with a sad look on her face. Despite her position as the Shuzen families top assassin, she never liked to fight or kill. In fact she never liked anything violent. But she would do as she was told in order to make her mother proud. Everything was to make her mother proud. "So please give up… I really don't want to have to fight you two Moka-chan, Kokoa-chan." She finished before the window off to the side shattered and Kurumu flew in with Mizore as the two used their powers to eliminate the men within the hall and knock Kalua aside. As they landed Tsukune, Naruto and Yukari climbed in through the window as well and ran over to the group.

"Mizore!" Moka and Ruby cheered as they all regrouped, only Kokoa not joining in their happiness as she instead stared at her fallen sister. Naruto noticed and walked over to her before tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"You alright?" He asked as Mizore went over to the Snow Priestess to free her from her bindings .Kokoa kept her gaze on her elder sister and shook her head before walking over to the group.

"I'm fine Namikaze-san. I'm just worried." Naruto shrugged and followed her over to the group.

"About what?"

"My sister does not go down that easily." She replied so he looked over to Moka and shrugged again.

"I heard she was pretty strong but doesn't the Rosario need to be removed first?" He asked and Kokoa shook her head.

"I wasn't talking about that sister." Kokoa muttered as a strange white spirit dressed like a clown had come out of the Snow Priestess's mouth. The spirit explained it was Jack Frost and it was the manifestation of the woman's power to predict the future. It explained that it was the one that really saw the future and told the Priestess about it. It had predicted that unless the alliance with Fairy Tale was made their village and race was doomed to a bloody death. Now that they had not only taken Mizore back but attacked their members, it was assured the group would retaliate and destroy the village.

"We won't let them!" Tsukune shouted before being backhanded away. Before anyone else could react Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari had all been batted aside just as easily as the last three looked to see Kalua standing with her head down.

"Holy shit!" Naruto shouted. He had been so focused on Jack Frost he hadn't even noticed the girl get up. However his thoughts changed as the girl raised her head and began crying at the top of her lungs. "What… what's going on?" He asked. The boy had never heard of anyone crying in the middle of a fight like this.

"Kalua-nee-san hates fighting. So she cries tears of regret as she shuts everything else about herself down and focuses on killing her target!" Kokoa explained before Kalua rushed her and struck her down with a powerful punch to the face. She tried to do the same to Naruto but the boy ducked under the hit and grabbed her arm before throwing the dark skinned vampire over his shoulder and tossing her aside.

"Since she's your sister, I'll try not to kill her." He muttered as he stood up straight and got ready. Moka had rushed over to her friends and her sister as Kokoa shook her head.

"Don't even try! You're just a Hanyou! Kalua-nee-san is an S-class vampire! You can't win!" She shouted while Naruto flared his youki as his human transformation came undone. His human ears vanished to be replaced by two fox ears on top of his head that were just as blonde as the rest of his hair only with red tips. His hair also gained a few small red highlights as his whiskers thickened and his eyes were no longer blue but had become red with vertical slit pupils. His fangs had lengthened as well while from the base of his spine four golden blond fox tails with red tips grew out. The older members of the Newspaper club gasped. Four was the number of tails Kuyou had last year and they had barely beaten him. Naruto was both only half-Kitsune as well as younger than him and yet he had the same level of power already?

The blond glanced over his shoulder at his friends behind him before turning back to the crying Kalua. "Well I don't know how to lose." Without another word Naruto charged in as Kalua tried to kick him. The boy ducked under the kick and clawed at Kalua's side but the vampire caught his wrist and stopped the attack before trying to punch him in the side. The boy's tails wrapped around the girls outstretched fist and pulled it to the side as he knew that trying to stop it would be useless. Vampires were the Youkai of power, in terms of sheer physical strength they had no equal. Which was why he wasn't going to stop Kalua's attacks. He was going to dodge and deflect them. "Let go!" The boy shouted before jumping up with his wrist still in her grip and drop kicked the girl in her face.

Kalua lost her grip on Naruto's wrist as she was sent back and crashed into the wall. The boy grit his teeth as he flipped back to his feet and made some fire in his hands. "Naruto stop! The Palace is mostly ice! If you use your fire you could melt the supports and bring it down on us!" Mizore shouted from the side as the boy glanced back before scowling and dismissing his fire.

"Plan B then…" He muttered before waiting for Kalua to rush him again. He wasn't disappointed as the girl came in and tried to punch him. Naruto twisted to the side before leaping over the follow-up kick and dropping down with a punch to the girls' temple. Once his feet touched the ground he struck again by punching her in the face before jumping into a spin kick to send her back again. With a grin he held his hands out to his sides as he channeled his youki. "Hey Kurumu! Watch an illusionist at work!" He shouted before clapping his hands together and vanishing. Instantly Kalua was surrounded by multiple copies of Naruto that all rushed in for their own attacks. Kalua would lash out at one only for her attacks to go right through the fakes, even as their own attacks would go through her. Without warning though the girl doubled over from a strong blow to her stomach. The clones continued to rush her even though they didn't do anything before it looked like one clone actually punched her as she spun to the side from the fist colliding with her cheek.

"What's he doing? I thought they were just fake copies?" Yukari asked as Kurumu nodded. She could see what was happening though since her race could see through most illusions. A perk to being able to cast them themselves.

"He used one illusion to make himself invisible and another to swarm her with fakes. But to make sure she doesn't ignore the fakes he's lining up the occasional attack with them. It's actually really smart. Since she doesn't know where he is, she can't hit him but he can hit her. And since she can't tell when he's lining himself up with a fake, she has to focus on all of them just in case." The girl explained, getting some ideas about how to use her own illusions the next time she fought. To be able to use illusions at such a high level was something only the most skilled of Succubi and Kitsune were capable of and truly showed Naruto's skill.

Kalua tried swinging at a group of clones as the attack passed through them. The girl wasn't given a chance to react when she was kicked into the air as three clones followed after her. While two clones passed through her the third seemed to land a vicious combo that slammed her down into the ground. "You should give up! I don't want to hurt you cause you're related to my friends but if wanna hurt them then I'll keep kicking your ass!" The boy shouted as Kalua got up.

"You're so strong… I'm sorry." The girl muttered before reaching up and pulling off the cross earring she had on her right ear. Naruto was confused as to why she did so until her youki blasted out and she began to scream. The boy knew what had just happened and was not liking it. She was wearing a seal and fighting with a handicap. The boy braced himself and kept his focus on keeping his illusions active as Kalua's right arm began to split apart and change shape until it looked like three bat wings growing out of her shoulder.

"What the hell?!" The boy shouted as she rushed in and slashed with her winged arm as if it were sharp claws at a few of his fakes. While a few moved to keep up the illusion he may have been one or near it, a couple were cut through, as well as the floor behind them.

"Vampires have the power to transform! We just don't like the ability since many feel it makes us look ugly and for a race that prides itself on appearances that's tantamount to sin!" Kokoa shouted out to explain her elder sisters arm. "Be careful! Those wings are sharper than steel!" She warned, inwardly very impressed that not only was Naruto doing well enough to force her sister to unleash her full strength but also because he was fighting for them. He barely even knew them and if she was honest with herself her treatment of him had been as close to rude as possible without being called out on it. She didn't want to socialize with him much because of his race and yet he still counted her as a friend to fight for with the rest of the club. Silently she vowed to be nicer to the blond if they survived this. It would be the least she could do.

Naruto silently nodded to Kokoa's warning before leaping to the side as Kalua swung her bat winged arm where the boy was, even as more fakes moved around to hide his real position. Deciding to lash out the boy launched a kick that struck the girl in her midsection. However unlike before she barely budged from the attack and instead swung her arm in the direction the attack came from. Naruto jumped back as his illusions dispelled, revealing him to the crying girl. Above his left eye was a small gash that was bleeding and leaking his life's fluids down his face, making him shut the eye to avoid getting blood into it. He dodged a couple more swings before kicking her in the face and then using the girl herself as a springboard to jump further away.

"Damn… I still can't control this but it's the only shot I've got here." The boy muttered before his tails spread out behind him before curving back around to where he was holding his hands in front of his chest a few inches apart. A small fire formed but unlike his previous flames which were blue this one was a dark red. Raw youki began to spiral around the fire to form a ball as Naruto charged his attack. However Kalua wasn't going to let Naruto use something so obviously deadly and charged him, the boy to preoccupied making sure it didn't blow up in his face to dodge her.

"Naruto!" The club shouted as he looked up and shoved his hands forward to launch his attack. Kalua swung her arm down as there was a bright flash and the girl was behind him and Naruto was breathing heavily.

"D-damn…" He groaned as he dropped his arms to his sides and his eyes rolled back into his head, multiple cuts opening up all over his body. The collapsed to his knees before falling flat on his face while Kalua stood straight from behind him and turned her tearful eyes on the other members of the club. By this time the club members had gathered together during the fight and Moka glanced at Tsukune as the boy nodded and grabbed her Rosario. With a sharp tug the cross was ripped off of the choker the girl wore and her youki flared out. Her light pink hair changed to a pale silver as her eyes became red with slit pupils like Naruto's had. Her bust and hips also grew slightly, straining a little against her clothes.

"Kalua-nee-san…" The now released inner Moka started as she walked forward to confront her sister. She spared a small glance at Naruto's bleeding form to see his body moving very slightly to signify he was still breath. "Help him!" She ordered as she pointed off to him and continued to walk towards her elder sister. Kurumu and Yukari rushed over to him and Kalua was about to attack when Moka charged in and kicked her back. "You're not going to hurt them anymore nee-san."

"Moka-chan…" The girl muttered pitifully. She hated fighting and killing and loved her family above all else. To be in a situation like this were she had to fight against her sister was torture to the girl. Kalua readied herself to charge her sister as Moka herself got ready to fight back when Miyabi's voice cut in.

"Kalua, that's enough!" Everyone turned to look at the man as he calmly walked forward and stopped next to the dark skinned vampire. "I hired you for this, not her. You can stop now. It's alright." The girl looked relieved before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. Miyabi caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her slightly as he looked over to the Newspaper Club. "You all can relax. We're done here."

"What are you talking about?" Moka growled as she kept herself readied to fight. Miyabi glanced at her before instead looking to the unconscious Naruto.

"You know, for a Hanyou he's very powerful. To be able to injure Kalua like this he must be. I'd be surprised but considering who his mother is… it's almost expected of him." The man mused as the club narrowed their eyes at the man. He ignored their looks and adjusted his grip on Kalua so that he was carrying her bridal style before he turned and started walking away. He headed out without a word as a helicopter was waiting for him.

"Wait!" Tsukune called out as the man set Kalua down in a chair on the chopper before glancing back. "That's it? After all that trouble to get Mizore-san, you're just going to leave?" Don't get him wrong, the boy would like nothing more than for them to leave. It was just that it seemed far too easy in his mind. Miyabi kept his gaze on Tsukune for a few seconds as he stole a quick glance at the holy lock on his arm. With a chuckle the man turned back to the chopper.

"This won't be the last you see of Fairy Tale, I can promise that much. And we didn't really need this village, we just wanted to get it peacefully for our goals. Violently is such a mess and waste of resources." He commented as the chopper took off. The club all relaxed as the man finally left before turning back to the still bound Priestess and the unconscious and bleeding Naruto.

"Will he be alright?" Moka asked as she walked up. Mizore had run over to her people's leader to free her from her restraints while Yukari was doing what she could to bandage Naruto's wounds.

"He'll be okay with lots of rest. I don't know any healing spells though so I don't know how long it will take." The vampire nodded her head at the little witch's explanation before looking to the boy as Yukari kept working on him.

"Onee-sama?" The elder vampire turned her head to the younger vampire as she walked up. "You… you saw all that right?" She asked and Moka nodded. She could see and hear everything the outer, pink haired Moka saw. "What…" Kokoa started as she looked down. "What do you think of him?" She asked as Moka turned back to looking at Naruto.

"When he was first introduced as a Hanyou, I'll admit my reaction was similar to yours. I didn't like it. But because of what Kaa-sama said a long time ago I was willing to give him a chance. From what little interaction he had with the group before this I was thinking he'd be alright, just likely very weak because of his race. But now?" The girl mused before smirking. "Now I'm actually interested in seeing how strong he really is. I'm also relieved to know that the club won't have to defend him all the time like we did with Tsukune last year. If you look past his race he's actually seems like a loyal and strong young man." The girl finished before looking back to Kokoa to see her looking at Naruto.

"I… I guess." Moka just smiled and patted her sister on the head before walking over to Tsukune to get her Rosario placed back on. As much as this Moka like being released, doing so for too long would damage the seal. She may not like the seal much at all but knew her mother placed it on her for a reason so she accepted it willingly. Now if only she could remember that reason.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So, you failed to get the girl." Miyabi chuckled in his seat as Kalua slept next him.

"Maybe so, but I've gotten so much more." The man mused. "You know, I met a few people from that school you went to last year." The man told the pilot as he tilted his head back to glance at his superior for a moment revealing his mismatched eyes, one with a pupil extended to a horizontal slit and the other a vertical.

"Really now? Youkai Academy students? Interesting…"

"That's not all." The boy glanced back again before turning back to pilot the chopper. "I've also found the Hanyou Uzumaki. I can think of many people that would want his location… can't you?" Miyabi asked before laughing, Kiria joining in right after.

"Interesting…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was two days later that everything had settled down and returned to normal. Or at least what passed for normal with the Newspaper Club. Tsurara still tried getting Tsukune and Mizore together every chance she got, the older Club girls still fought over Tsukune over every tiny issue and the newer two agreed they were being idiots. While the girls and Tsukune only needed a couple small bandages for the small but powerful single hits Kalua had managed to get them with, Naruto had spent most of the first day impersonating a mummy thanks to all the cuts he had received. They had been removed towards the end of the first day since all Youkai races possessed an advanced healing rate compared to humans, a few having even better healing than that. The boy was still tender and had a couple bandages but was overall fine now.

The group said their goodbyes to the Yuki-onna village when the school bus had returned to come pick them up, even getting a personal send off from the Snow Priestess. Though she had spoken to Mizore a bit before they left. The club was in mostly high spirits back on the bus before Kokoa decided to ask a couple questions that had been bugging her for a bit. "Hey Naruto." She called out as the boy looked at her with a raised brow.

"'Naruto'? What happened to 'Namikaze-san'?" He asked as she shrugged.

"After how you fought against Kalua-nee-san, you've earned my respect." The girl answered before getting back to why she started the conversation in the first place. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you a couple things. Like what was that youki ball you tried to use against her right at the end of the fight."

"Oh that… Well, you know how a human's body will naturally reject youki right?" He asked as the girl nodded. The rest of the club did as well as they had started listening in, curious about their new members' abilities. "Well, as a Hanyou, half my body is human, meaning my own body is partially trying to reject itself. This means my power is unstable. Do any of you know what happens when someone's youki is unstable?" He asked as Yukari perked up.

"When someone's youki is unstable it will either weaken itself eventually to the point of eliminating itself in an effort to remove the instability, increase itself in the hopes that more power will stabilize it or turn on itself and kill the user, sometimes in a dangerous explosion." The girl explained and Naruto nodded.

"Well, I'm the second one. My youki has increased in both levels and potency in its attempts to stabilize. As such, even though I'm only a four tailed Kitsune, according to my mom I'm already as powerful as most six tails and the weaker seven tails. Plus since my youki is unstable and always growing to try and stabilize itself, my body always has an excess of youki. What I did was I channeled that extra power into an attack of pure energy to either slam into my enemies or fire off as a beam. The problem is it takes a second to charge and if I don't balance the youki correctly it _will_ blow up in my face." The boy explained with a grimace. "Trust me on this, a pure youki explosion is not something you want to be caught it. I use the flame as a focus point and a way to help mold the ball to the correct shape, though it does weaken the attack."

The rest of the club nodded their heads as it all made sense before Kokoa asked her second question. "Before he left with nee-san, that man said something about your power was expected of her son. He even mentioned your mother. We know you said the Kitsune hate you and her, but just how far has that gone? Would the other races know about it?" She asked and Naruto slumped down with a sad look. He really didn't want to answer that but considering what they had been through he had a feeling his past was going to catch up with him soon and it would be better to explain it.

"First off, I'm actually not that well known outside of the Kitsune. A few know about me, but they all mostly learn about me through the Kitsune that hate me. The entire Kitsune race knows about me pretty easily. But my mom? She's actually pretty big worldwide. Kind of comes with being the first Kyuubi in over seventy years."

"Your mom's a Kyuubi?! A full fledged nine-tailed Kitsune?!" Kurumu shouted and Naruto nodded while the rest hushed the succubus.

"Yeah, she's the first one in decades, which is why the Kitsune were really pressuring her to have more Kitsune children and why they hate her for mating with a human. She's bee exiled from the Kitsune clans and declared a traitor to all of Youkai-kind over this. Not everyone cares obviously but enough do that our life has been hell at times. The only way mom could regain her standing in the Youkai world and with the Kitsune clans would be if she were to murder me and submit to a Kitsune as a concubine." He explained as they all either gasped or grimaced at his mothers' position. Either be an outcast or kill your only child and become a sex-slave? Neither were good options. "The only reason she doesn't have a death sentence on her head is because she's a Kyuubi. They'd rather kill me and force her into the position rather than kill her. Like I said before, it's believed that strong parents sire strong children. I may be hated, but my power hasn't been proving them wrong either."

"That's horrible." Moka started. "What about her family in the Kitsune? Don't they care?" Naruto shook his head.

"They aren't alive anymore. Mom's mother apparently died when she was my age and her father died in some honor bond duel with a werewolf. The rest of that side of the family is too distant to care for their blood ties or too old and weak to do anything about it. I've never met anybody from my Kitsune side. Every Kitsune I've ever met outside of my mother has tried to kill me too so I don't really care." The boy finished before shaking his head. "I'm gonna take a nap alright? Wake me when we reach the school." He muttered before shifting in his seat and closing his eyes to try and fall asleep. The club all recognized that he did so not because he was tired but because the subject had started bothering him so they didn't pursue it. They didn't even keep talking about it and instead changed subjects so that he wouldn't be bothered even if he was actually asleep.

It had already been established but when new info came to light about their newer member it really would hit him with them. Naruto had a rough life.


	5. Chapter 5: Whips and Partners

**Yukicrewger2: **Marks him and changes him? Not going to happen. The two will eventually get together and mark each other as mates but that will be it. Naruto is stay a Hanyou and that's it. Besides to make someone a Vampire they have to inject the subject with their blood. Kokoa isn't going to do that with Naruto since there won't be any need to.

TeninChwang: The reason I did the whole 'fox ears' thing is to highlight the difference of him being a Hanyou. In canon when Kuyou, the only Kitsune shown, used his monster form all that happened was his ears shifted to points. When Kushina is truly introduced and uses her own power, her ears will also only become pointed. Naruto's full fox ears is really just because he's different and its meant to show that.

Junky: I'll admit there is slightly more to Minato than a simple businessman that Kushina fell for. As for Jiraiya or Tsunade, they're pure humans as well but don't play as much of a role in the story. Jiraiya will make an eventual appearance for a small bit for sure but it's no likely that it'll be more than that or that Tsunade will.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Whe…where am I?" Tsukune muttered as he slowly woke up and regained consciousness. The boy was lying on some grass on a field set between a forest and a cliff. Above him the sky was still blue but strangely there was a large planet clearly visible floating above him. He could even see a whale swimming through the are as if it were water and clouds rolling around. "Where am I?" He repeated as he moved his arms and noticed his left was tugging on something. Looking down the boy saw that it was a silver handcuff. However since the other end wasn't on his right wrist he followed the long chain to find it wrapped around Ruby with her moaning slightly while lost in her own (likely X-rated) thoughts. "Ruby-san!" The boy cried as she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"Oh, Tsukune-kun!"

"Why is the chain wrapped around you?" He asked as she blushed.

"Well I got bored waiting for you to wake up and started playing with the chain. You know how some people twirl the cord of a phone around their finger while they talk? Well sort of the same thing." She explained while he deadpanned, thinking it was clearly not the same thing in any matter. Especially since she had been blushing and moaning slightly while the metal was wrapped around her body. "But that's not important right now." She cut in to change the topic. "What is important is why we're here. This is for your training Tsukune-kun, so that you can learn to use your powers again."

Chapter 5: Whips and Partners: Training and Dances!

"Where's Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked the other club members as they all gathered outside the school. Surprisingly he had been missing all day which scared the girls slightly since they were worried he might be in trouble. The boy wasn't very strong after all. "We've looked for him everywhere."

"You shouldn't worry about him so much." Kokoa cut in from where she had been sitting in a nearby tree looking down on them. "He'll be fine wherever he is so why bother looking for him? Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys something which is why I came over here." She started as she dropped down to the ground, her bat floating next to her. "I was wondering if you all wanted to… um… train with me?" She asked somewhat nervously. "Training on your own can only take you so far and all and I figure I'm an S-class Vampire so I should be able to help you out too." She quickly added but found the other girls had turned back to each other to talk about where Tsukune could be. "Hey! Pay attention to me damn it!"

"You're just bored of being on your own so much." Kurumu lazily shot out. "But we're having a real crisis here! We need to find Tsukune!" She shouted as Naruto shook his head and walked over to Kokoa.

"Then keep looking for him all you want. Personally, I'm taking Kokoa up on her offer. Training alone doesn't work anywhere near as fast as training with others." He commented as he gave the vampire girl a slight grin that she smirked in return to.

"At least someone takes themselves seriously."

"I said when I joined didn't I? I mostly chose the club because I was hoping to get a good spar occasionally to keep my skills sharp. Since you guys took out the Karate Club I figured it'd be great. That fight with your sister back at Mizore's village showed me that I'm slacking off in my non-fire skills because I should've held my own better than that. But because I had to hold back a large part of my fighting style I didn't do as well as I hoped." He told her as Kokoa nodded while inwardly she was shocked. He had to hold back his fire in case he melted the ice palace and brought it down on top of them so she knew he was fighting with a handicap essentially. But he still held his own remarkably well, especially for someone that wasn't S-class. However if he felt he could've done better, especially if he had access to his full power, then how strong was he really? Could he have actually defeated Kahlua in their fight?

"Yeah, fine, whatever. The two of you can go train all you want. We're going to find Tsukune-kun." Kurumu muttered as she was more focused on finding their friend.

"You don't have to worry about Tsukune. He's busy training to regain the power he held last year." The club whipped around to see a man in white priests robes with a cross around his neck and glowing white eyes walking up with his hands crossed behind his back. While Kokoa and Naruto were wondering who the old guy was the rest of them gasped in shock.

"Headmaster!"

"Headmaster?" Naruto repeated raising a brow. "But my mom told me this school was run by a Dark Lord by the name of Mikogami. No offense but other than the glowing eyes this guy looks like some wimpy human priest."

"I've yet to change into my true form Namikaze-san but I assure you that you're mother was not wrong. I am that very Dark Lord she told you of. I am Mikogami." The man commented with a slight flaring of his youki that made the boy's eyes widen.

"Sorry sir." He apologized while Kokoa had wide eyes herself for a different reason. The school was run by a Dark Lord? Moka's mother Akasha was a Dark Lord. In fact she was the head of the three! If he was a part of that legendary trio then how strong was the man in full?

"You mentioned Tsukune is training sir?" Moka asked, trying to get the conversation back on track. The man nodded his head as he turned back to the upperclassmen of the group.

"Yes. He needs to be stronger for the days to come so I had him taken to a special area for training. My assistant Ruby is watching over him." He told them as they all thought about it for a second. Tsukune was alone with Ruby, likely doing something that would make him work up a sweat. While the girls knew that logically it would likely be just actual training and nothing more, the thought that Tsukune was getting worked up and sweaty around only Ruby was enough that the girls couldn't hold themselves back. They had to go to the boy themselves.

"Could you take us to him please?" Mizore asked for the group as Mikogami nodded.

"I could. You see, this Academy is something of an anti-thesis of Fairy Tale. I promote co-existence with humanity here while Fairy Tale preaches their destruction. With the organization beginning to make their moves, the Academy will begin to make their own as well. We're going to need every able bodied youkai in the coming days so I simply took Tsukune to make him do some training to get his strength from last year back." The man explained as they nodded.

"Hey, uh, could we use the area to train too?" Naruto asked with Kokoa nodding her agreement to his question as the Headmaster just smiled in a way they all found highly creepy and somewhat disturbing.

"But of course. Follow me."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm sorry Ruby-san." Tsukune apologized as knelt down by the older witch who had been shocked once more. In Tsukune's right hand was a thorn covered whip with the power to neutralize seals. As a result, so long as he held it his holy lock was negated in a way that gave him access to his ghoul abilities without losing himself to the mindless carnage his youkai instincts forced. However though he had the power he didn't know how to control it or release it, which is where the chain connecting the two of them came in. Whenever Tsukune cracked the whip for an attack, it raised his youki levels. Most would be directed through the whip for his attack as was expected but the extra would instead travel through the chain and electrify Ruby. The point of the training was for Tsukune to become skilled enough so that only the exact amount of youki required for his attack was channeled and released. No more and no less. Less meant the whip wouldn't hurt the target and more meant he would hurt Ruby. He had to be perfect.

"It's okay Tsukune-kun." Though inwardly Ruby hoped Tsukune took a long time. Her masochistic and bondage loving persona was going wild in her head every time she got shocked and heard the whip crack, imagining herself tied up and Tsukune using the item on her. While not the intended goal to the training, Ruby didn't care and wanted to spend as much time with Tsukune as possible. Getting her own pleasure from it via shock was just a bonus to her. "Tsukune-kun, more are coming!" She warned as he turned around to see more monsters running up to try and eat the pair.

When Ruby originally explained that the pocket dimension they were in was a paradise, he was inwardly agreeing with hat title as he place was beautiful and he imagined it was similar to what a real paradise would look like. That was until they were surrounded by monsters and she added that it was a paradise the Headmaster created for the endangered and dying races of the Youkai world, such as the ground dragon species called a Wyvern for example. So the monsters became live targets for Tsukune to fight off with the whip to train his youki control. However since he had just started, said control was literally nonexistent so Ruby kept getting shocked. And sadly her arousal at the 'shockings' was drawing in more monsters interested in seeing what was screaming in pleasure and pain as well as see the youki source that kept flaring up for a second before vanishing.

Growling lightly Tsukune tightened his grip on the whip and used it to lash out at the oncoming monsters. Behind him he could hear Ruby screaming in pain (ignoring the pleasurable moans she give right after) as he attacked. It seemed he still wasn't good enough in his youki control. Though he was starting to feel something as he cracked the whip so he knew he was making progress.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Through this door you'll find your friends." Mikogami explained as he had led the group to a door in his office. The club all looked through the open doorway to view the forest and plains within and gasped at the beauty of it while Mikogami gave them his warning. "Inside are many endangered monster species so be careful. They cannot come near the door due to a barrier I placed within the dimension but outside that range they live free and without rules. If you aren't careful you could get hurt." The club all nodded before walking inside and looking around while Naruto smelled the air.

"Uh, is it good or bad that I smell Ruby from here?" He asked as the girls turned to him.

"Oh right, enhanced nose." Kurumu muttered while Moka lit up.

"You can smell her? That's great! Then you can lead us to her and Tsukune-kun!" She cheered as Naruto sighed.

"Let me rephrase that last question; is it good or bad that I can smell Ruby's _arousal _from here?" He re-asked as they paused and thought over the question. "I'm smelling the same sweet honey smell I'd notice whenever I happened to skip by a woman in the mood for or in the act of having sex in the human world." He explained as the 'Tsukune' obsessed girls paled at the thought of Tsukune having sex with the older witch.

"LEAD US TO TSUKUNE NOW!" Kurumu shouted as she grabbed Kokoa's pet bat and it changed into a nail covered baseball bat for her. The blond paled at the combined killing intent the girls were giving off while Kokoa was holding her nose to stop the bleeding the images her mind had thought up at the mention of possible sex. Quickly the blond nodded before pointing to the groups right as they ran off without waiting. Naruto only took one glance at Kokoa before the pair followed after them. The group came up to see Tsukune lashing monsters away with the whip while Ruby was moaning and blushing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! The succubus shouted as she cracked the bat across Ruby's head to get her attention.

"Kurumu! What're you doing here?"

Naruto was holding his nose closed as he sighed and started to walk away while the rest of the club circled the witch for an explanation. Looking over to Tsukune the boy was actually shocked at the youki coming off of him every time he used the whip. "That's a pretty impressive amount of power. Especially for a human that's not supposed to have any."

"It's because of my sisters' vampire blood. Vampires are far stronger than just about every youkai in existence, very few can even hope to match us." Kokoa told him as she walked up, ignoring the girls that were yelling at Ruby. Naruto grunted for a moment before looking to her.

"So, training?"

"Name your terms." She quickly responded with a grin before they all noticed more monsters coming as Tsukune also finally noticed the group was there. The blond pointed to the surrounding monsters with a smirk.

"Well to start, let's see who can knock out more of these guys." Kokoa glanced around before holding out her hand as her bat left Kurumu's hands and flew over to her before changing into a Morning Star, her personal favorite next to the sword. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Most kills wins!" She shouted before jumping into the fight as Naruto gaped for a second before following her.

"Oi! You got a head start! That's cheating!" Together the Newspaper Club started to break off and fight away the monsters that were plaguing them until only they remained. Naruto using his fire and illusions as Moka and Kokoa both used their immense strength. The witch pair was casting off spells to knock out their targets as Kurumu and Mizore both used their respective claws and control over illusions and ice to take out their own. Tsukune himself continued using the whip, not even noticing he had stopped shocking Ruby shortly after the rest of the club had arrived. Between the eight of them the monsters stood no chance and after seeing their numbers be taken down with ease they fled, wanting to be as far away from the stronger youkai as possible. When it was all over the older girls and Tsukune collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as Naruto was panting with his hands on his knees though he had a grin on his face while Kokoa was sitting nearby with her bat resting on her head. "So… thirty-nine."

"Ha… forty-one…"

"You suck…" The boy grunted before the girls all began to drill Tsukune on what he was doing save for Moka who had walked over and picked up the whip. However what shocked them all was the moment she had touched it her hair turned silver as her inner self was released. "Uh, is that supposed to happen?"

"Onee-sama?!" Kokoa shouted as she leapt to her feet and the rest of the club looked at the true Moka in shock that she was out.

"An enchanted whip hm? Say Tsukune, you want to get stronger yes?" The girl asked as the boy nodded and she cracked the whip in her hands. "Then why not train with me?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ugh… I hate this!" Kokoa grunted to herself. It had been a few days since they all fought off the monsters and Tsukune began training with the inner Moka. The first day after finding out that the whip nullified her own seal the girl had stolen the whip for herself to enjoy a day out on her own first while simultaneously teaching Tsukune how to sense the youki of others before getting into the more physical training. Afterwards she had begun to physically pound the boy into the ground while pointing out his flaws so that he could correct them and get better. During the day the sealed Moka and the club would go about their normal school activities while after classes were over they'd all go to the private dimension created and maintained by the Headmaster and use it to train themselves, Moka grabbing the whip to release her inner self and pair up with Tsukune. Kurumu and Mizore would do their own training while Ruby would watch over Moka and teach more magic to her younger witch friend as well. Kokoa had begun training mostly with Naruto since they were the only two without a partner to fight and while she was slightly annoyed at first it quickly vanished once she fought him herself.

Naruto was strong. It was no wonder to the girl that he could fight her older sister so well and yet claim he could've done better. Against Kahlua he had been restricted to withholding his fire and using just his illusion abilities. However he was actually very bad at combat illusions outside of the clone and invisibility trick he had used. Illusions were something he could do without a doubt but in the middle of a fight the focus to hold them up was a struggle for him, save that one trick since his mother had drilled that one into his head for an entire year claiming it was a very basic trick that could be used to save his life if he had to fight someone stronger than him. The blond was actually far more dangerous once he could use his fire as Kokoa found out as while she had come close, she had yet to beat him in their spars unless he held back his fire. To make their training more effective and varied the two would fight each other but occasionally under random conditions. In one fight Kokoa wasn't allowed to use Kou-chan, in another Naruto wasn't allowed to use fire. They changed it up at random and while her pride was hurt from being unable to defeat the Hanyou at full power, she could see her improvements growing by leaps and bounds.

However none of that was on her mind as she watched Tsukune and Moka walk to school from the dorms together. "That boy is getting annoying. He's learning how close he can get to this Onee-chan while making sure to respect the distance he must keep from Onee-sama. It's irritating! I need to get rid of him! Then I can get Onee-sama to myself!" She growled before crossing her arms over her chest with a pout. "Does he even realize how lucky he is for Onee-sama to train him? I can't even get that and I'm her sister! It's not fair…" The girl whined quietly before seeing Kurumu come in with her traditional greeting of shoving Tsukune's head into her chest and hugging him. "Kurumu… perhaps I can use her to get Onee-sama for myself…" The girl thought aloud as a plan formed in her mind.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I want you to use your _Charm _on all these boys. It should be easy for a succubus of your power right?" Kokoa asked as she and Kurumu were walking along side an outdoors gym class where students were running a few laps. The busty girl looked to the younger vampire and sighed.

"I can but you don't get it Kokoa-chan, I don't want to do it."

"Why not? I'll admit vampires use a weaker version of the spell to get a human to feed on when we need to so seeing as it's an actual true skill of your race you should not only be able to do it but you should be doing it all the time!" The girl cheered before waving a hand at the passing boys. "Like I said, I think you would be best for Tsukune, so why not try getting him jealous by having all the boys in school going crazy for you instead of continuing what you have been doing. It obviously isn't working that much since the two of you still aren't together yet."

"You just don't understand Kokoa-chan. I don't want something based off an illusion." She told the vampire as she noticed a certain blond among the teens running laps. "Hey, is that Naruto?" She asked as they came around and she got a closer look to see that it was. "Oh hey! Naruto!" She called to get his attention as he noticed the succubus and vampire before jogging over with a grin.

"Hey girls. What're you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Kokoa shot back so he shrugged and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the rest of the students.

"Gym class. What's your excuse?"

"I want to see if it's true that a succubus can Charm multiple people at once so I've been trying to get Kurumu here to get everyone with it." She told him as Kurumu shook her head.

"That's not it entirely. She also wants me to do it so that I can get Tsukune jealous and make him fall in love with me. But I want to get him my own way." The blue haired girl added so Naruto nodded his head.

"You should. There's no meaning in cheating to win, especially for something like this." Kurumu smiled at his agreement while Kokoa scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I just think she can't do it anyways. Why else would she refuse to even show me just for expositions sake?" The girl taunted while Kurumu sighed and stepped forward so that Naruto was behind her and wouldn't get caught in her Charm.

"Oh fine you big baby, watch. Hey boys, over here!" Kurumu called out while waving a hand in the air and plastering on a fake smile to get their attention. The boys all turned to look and see what she wanted as she gestured to her eyes. "I wanna know what all you big strong men think of little ol' me!" She cheered while her eyes flashed and instantly all the boys were blushing and rushing over, a few even drooling and tripping over themselves in their rush to be near the girl Behind her both the freshman had on identical looks of shock and mild awe. "See Kokoa-chan? This many is too easy for a succubus of my caliber."

"Whoa. You really got 'em all going nuts over you." The orange haired girl muttered while Naruto crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"A multi-target hypnotism for infatuation on so many at once is really good. Then again Succubi were always way better than Kitsune at illusions that actually affected the thought process like that. We're better at hiding things or making them look different than what they are but your race is better at making others think what you want them to without them realizing it." He praised as the enchanted boys were shouting for Kurumu's attention behind her, slightly annoying her. Finally one more called for her and she spun around to Charm them into silence before she realized who it was and accidentally blasted Tsukune with a full force Charm.

"Tsukune-kun!" She cried as the freshman pair realized what happened and cursed to themselves before seeing the other girls from the club coming around the corner after the boy.

"Shit! Kurumu, get him out of here. We'll keep the other club members away!" Kokoa ordered as the girl nodded and grabbed the boy before running off while Naruto turned to the vampire with a raised brow.

"_We _will?" He questioned as the girl scowled and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'll owe you a favor okay? Now will you help?" She asked as Naruto sighed but nodded.

"I was fine with just partaking in my Gym class. You're the one that made her Charm everyone." The blond pointed out so she growled and he just rubbed his hands together. "Oh shut it. This is all your fault anyways so I'm allowed to take a few cracks at you. Now quiet so I can hide everything with an illusion." The boy muttered as the girls came closer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You mind repeating that?" A teen asked as he was on his cell phone with an arm wrapped around a girl sitting next to him and another couple was sitting below them as the four were sitting on the bleachers to the schools indoor gymnasium.

"_I said that Kitsune Hanyou of the traitor Uzumaki whore is at Youkai Academy right now attending classes as a freshman." _Came the reply through the phone. _"Kensei, you know what that means right?"_

"Oh hell yeah. I can kill him to make that bitch suffer for disgracing our race with a damn human mate. And I can have fun killing something too. I wonder if the little Hanyou will scream?"

"_Perhaps. But you should be careful. He's only at four tails right now but he managed to hold off a highly skilled vampire and injure her pretty badly."_

"Ha! You said her. Everyone knows that women aren't as strong as men dude." The boy quipped, getting a jab in the ribs by the girl sitting next to him as he just grinned and held a hand over the speaker of the phone. "Sorry babe but you know it's true. When was the last time you fought me again?" He asked as she huffed before he went back to the phone. "Anyways, he's also a Hanyou meaning he'll be a little piece of shit. I'm a four tails too but since I'm full Kitsune it'll be no contest. A wannabe can't fight the real thing off for long. I just hope he can give me a challenge."

"_You should still be careful. Woman or not, holding off a vampire is no small feat. I should know, I've faced one."_

"Ah chill cousin, I can handle it. If it makes you feel any better, I'll bring my buds as some back up okay? They're all A class so we'll be fine."

"_Good. Talk to you later Kensei."_

"Yeah… you too Kuyou."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Where did Kokoa and Naruto go?" Moka asked as she, Yukari and Mizore were walking together looking for the pair. At first they had been following Tsukune who had gone off to find Kurumu but just when they thought they caught up with them they vanished and Kokoa charged the girls for some reason before Naruto grabbed her and ran off. The girls instantly knew the blond had used his illusions to hide Tsukune and Kurumu and for some reason both of the freshmen wanted to keep the three of them away from them. So they decided to track down their younger kouhai's and make them fess up what was going on.

"Come on, I think we cold take them." Kokoa muttered from the bushes next to Naruto. "With you're fire the Yuki-onna won't stand a chance and then Yukari is pretty weak herself so the only real threat is Onee-chan but she can't really fight. Onee-sama is the only danger but she can't come out without Tsukune or that whip." The girl explained while Naruto shook his head.

"While everything you said is true, we just need to keep them distracted. I really don't want to attack them." The boy muttered before grinning as an idea came to him. "Oh this'll be hilarious. I think I know of something to keep them all occupied for a little bit."

"What?" She asked as he leaned closer and whispered his plan in her ear. She blushed but then grinned and nodded while holding a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter threatening to come out. "Oh, that'll be good. Do it." She ordered as Naruto scoffed at her commanding him but got to work anyways.

"Hey? Is that Tsukune?" Yukari asked as the three saw Tsukune walking out from around a building. Spotting the boy as Yukari had the two older girls rushed over as the witch let out a small cry of indignation at being left behind but ran after them.

"Tsukune-kun, where did you go? And why were you with Kurumu?" Moka asked as the boy gave them a small smile.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask her something I forgot about so I tracked her down to talk to her for a bit."

"Then where is she?" Mizore asked so the boy shrugged.

"She mentioned she wasn't feeling good so I think she went to her room. Maybe the nurse's office if it was really bad. She said she'll be fine though so I'm not really worried." The other girls slowly nodded as they had noticed Kurumu was a little off today but they didn't think it was because she wasn't feeling alright. Then again, it could be a succubus thing so they didn't know. Strangely though Tsukune started undoing his tie getting the girls attention.

"Um Tsukune-kun? What're you doing?"

"Well I don't know about you three but I'm getting a little hot. Do you think something may be wrong with the school's barrier again?" He asked as they shook their heads as he then took off his jacket, the girls starting to gain slight blushes when he tossed it to the ground and started undoing the buttons to his shirt. "Seriously I feel really hot right now." He muttered as he took off his shirt revealing his bare chest tot the three girls that had massive atomic blushes at this point. Yukari took a good long glance before she started giggling and a small amount of blood dripped from her nose before she collapsed to the ground, lost in her own perverted thoughts. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Tsukune-kun…" Moka muttered before Mizore shook her head and scowled.

"Where's the real Tsukune-kun?" She asked and Moka turned to her in confusion.

"What're you talking about?" Moka asked so Mizore quickly whipped her hand out and tossed an ice kunai through Tsukune as he faded away. "An illusion!"

"Naruto… He did this."

"But why would he…"

"Probably the same reason why he hid the real Tsukune and Kurumu earlier and Kokoa-chan attacked us." Moka nodded as she bent down to get Yukari up.

"By the way, how did you know that was a fake?"

"As much as I'd love for Tsukune-kun to start stripping in front of me you and I both know he's way to shy to try something like that out here." She pointed out as Moka blinked in thought for a second before face-palming at how she had failed to notice that, too caught up in the thought of seeing a shirtless Tsukune to realize it. "Naruto I know you have to be nearby to use that illusion!" Mizore called out before raising an ice claw up. "If you don't get out here in the next three minutes I'm freezing you solid the next time I see you!" There was nothing for a few moments before there was rustling in the bushes nearby and the blond walked out with his hands held behind his head and a carefree grin on his face.

"So did you three like the show?" He asked as Moka finally got Yukari up. Behind the boy Kokoa walked out with a blush and a scowl as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"You mean you made that Tsukune?" Yukari asked so the boy nodded.

"Yep. Why? Want another performance?" The girl grinned as ideas came to her and was about to say something but Moka cut in.

"Why did you try to trick us Naruto?"

"To give Kurumu more time."

"Time for what?" Mizore asked as she was scowling at the thought that Kurumu needed time for something. The boy just bounced on his heels as he grinned wider.

"Time with the real Tsukune of course!" He chirped as the three obsessed girls froze before Mizore grabbed the boy and lifted him slightly to eye level. "They should be in her room right now." The blond admitted without a care as instantly the ice girl dropped him and the three ran off to the girls dorms. Behind him Kokoa was gaping in shock.

"Why did you just tell them?" The blond spun around as he dropped his hands and put them in his pockets.

"Because I could tell they would've tried beating the crap out of me if I didn't and I already said I didn't want to fight them. Besides, Kurumu should have that Charm lifted by now and if she doesn't then oh well. I did my part, you owe me a favor eventually and I'm gonna head back because the hour is just about up and I've got another class to get to." The boy quipped before walking off as Kokoa was trying to think of a way to turn the situation back to her plans for breaking Tsukune away from her sister but failing. And then she also realized that she never said what kind of favor she would owe Naruto and scowled as she just hoped he didn't ask for anything perverted as she couldn't back out of it due to her pride not allowing her to go back on her word.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey guys, how're things going?" Gin asked as he came into the clubroom where the rest of the club was working on the latest issue of the school paper. It was the weekend after the 'Charm' incident and there was only a month left before the start of summer vacation and the entire club was looking forward to taking a trip somewhere together.

"Things are going smoothly pervert." Naruto called out as the girls let out a giggle while Gin scowled before using his speed to quickly dash behind the blond and start roughing up his hair.

"Just because I appreciate the finer beauties in life is not a reason to hate Naruto." He taunted with a grin as the blond shook him off with a slight scowl. "Anyways, I figured I swing by to let you all know about the upcoming dance."

"Dance?" The club chorused so he nodded.

"Yep. Every two years before the summer vacation the Academy holds a dance. You guys didn't see it last year because that was an off year but you'll begetting to go this time. We've gotta make sure to get some stories for the next issue about the big bash too." The werewolf explained as the girls seemed to all think about it before Naruto shot out a question.

"What kind of dance? Like is it one of those weird girls ask the boys dance or something?"

"Nope, just a regular big dance with a DJ and food and everyone having fun and all. I went with this brunette last time and ended up in her room afterwards s-"

"That's enough of that pervert!" Kurumu shouted as she tried to attack Gin just for the boy to duck under her swing and flip up her skirt with a grin.

"Still too slow Kurumu-chan! And is here anything special for the black lace today?" He teased as she blush and growled at him. "Anyways, make sure to get a few stories for the upcoming dance and I'll keep you posted on the details. Oh, and get yourself a date for the night too because if you show up alone I will laugh at you for the rest of the year!" He added as the club rolled their eyes and he left.

"So… a dance huh?" Naruto asked as the older club girls turned to Tsukune and the boy started to sweat lightly knowing just what they were already expecting. The blond walked out of the room as the other girls began to ask Tsukune about the newly learned of even while his blue eyes were glazed over in thought. _'I've never been to a dance before… I mean I know how cause mom taught me but I never went cause I didn't really care that much. But I guess maybe I should try to go to this one. I mean I should go to at least one dance in my life. Now I just need to get a partner to go with…'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**And this is the beginning of my own original arc before the trip to the human world. This will focus mostly on developing the Naruto/Kokoa relationship but there will be action as well as I hinted above with a Kitsune learning Naruto is at the school. I know I sort of glazed over the training but that's because there wasn't much I liked about those chapters other than the masochist comedy bit from Ruby at the beginning.**

**Anyways, review and favorite!**


	6. H-Special: Valentine's Day

**Author's Note: **First off, this is not an actual chapter to the story. Really, it's not. This is just a small extra chapter for Valentines Day. I just wanted to do something special for this story since this is my most 'romance' filled story.

Secondly, I've had this typed and waiting on my USB for around two weeks before my laptop got busted so don't take it as a notice that I'm back in business. If all goes perfectly then that might be late March this year.

Story-wise, this takes place after Naruto and Kokoa are together but before Fong-Fong comes in. However, this has no effect on the story at all so don't expect the real story chapters to ever reference it. As far as the real plotline is concerned, this never happened. So enjoy the fluffy extra!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kokoa growled as she smashed her alarm clock for waking her up. Despite her somewhat cheery disposition, the young vampire was NOT a morning person. She did not like to wake up. As a matter of fact she loved sleep. Hence why when something woke her from her sleep, she was liable to lash out at it.

She also never liked the shrill ringing of the bells her clock had for an alarm either.

The girl stretched and got up before grabbing a spare clock she had from her stash of the items. This wasn't the first time she broke her annoying clocks, nor would it be the last. Especially with her strength and habit of attacking them in the mornings. After setting it the orange haired vampire got out of bed and went through her morning routine of bathing in specially treated water to clean up and then brushing her teeth. The girl had just gotten dressed and glanced at the calendar before paling rapidly. It was February 12th. There was only two more days until Valentine's Day. She hadn't even remembered the holiday.

"Shit!"

Hanyou Special - Valentine's Day

The Japanese hold Valentine's Day celebrations differently than most other places around the world. The day is still filled with both hints and displays of romance like everywhere else in the world, they just changed a certain custom. Rather than boys and girls giving each other chocolate and flowers and other such items, in Japan it was the girls only who would give out chocolate to the boys. To some acquaintances and friends they gave simple chocolate that could just be bought from a store for a cheap amount of cash as a simple gift. There was nothing romantic about this kind of chocolate, it just showed they thought about you enough to care and give you a small sweet. However to people that the girls actually had feelings for the girls gave something different, something better. They would go and buy very expensive and delectable chocolate, or if they had cooking skill then they'd make it themselves. They'd go the extra mile with the 'simple' sweet to show they truly loved and cared for the boy in question. In actuality it was a very anticipated holiday for both genders as the boys looked forward to their sweets and the girls usually looked forward to a special moment with their love as they gave them their special chocolate. Kokoa knew all this but just had one problem.

She hadn't bothered at all to remember it.

She hadn't bought any chocolate or cooked any. She hadn't made any plans for something special with Naruto. She hadn't even bothered to mark it as special on her calendar.

So now the vampire was stuck, two days before the big romance filled day and she had no idea what to do. Tsukune and Gin would be easy as she could just go buy a small candy from the Academy store and be done with it. But Naruto was different. She loved him and after everything he had done for her she just had to give him something special that he'd never forget for their first Valentine's Day as a couple. She thought about going and buying a really expensive chocolate but that both seemed like a cop-out to her and she was afraid her father and mother would find out if she dipped into the family accounts just for some extremely fancy chocolate. They'd recognize the two small ones she was already planning and likely wouldn't care. After all, it wasn't like the girl wasn't going to make friends at the school of the male variety. They would see the purchases as what they were and ignore them, especially since Kokoa had a feeling her sister Moka would be doing the same thing only for Gin and Naruto. The pink haired girl likely had something special planned for Tsukune just like she was _supposed _to have something planned for Naruto. But if Kokoa were to dip into the family accounts for a fancy chocolate they'd instantly know she had entered a relationship, or was hoping for the possibility. While they didn't care much about what she did, they did give her a few standards and would likely either hound her for details on Naruto or send someone to find out for them.

And that would be bad because neither of them knew about the Hanyou and would instantly hate him due to race. Her father would be slightly more understanding than her mother but even that wouldn't change their answer. Stay away from Naruto so they can kill the disgrace to all Youkai or kill him herself. It's the main reason Kokoa wasn't looking forward to introducing the blond to them, if she ever did to being with.

Kokoa shook the thoughts from her mind as she walked into the club room to see the other members there and already up to their usual antics.

"Good morning Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu cheered as she grabbed the boy and pressed his head into her large chest. The boy waved his arms around at the shock, (shouldn't he be used to it by now?) while the succubus grinned before letting go as a bed pan slammed down on her head.

"Drop Tsukune-kun you big titted cow!" Yukari growled as Kurumu was about to strike back against the little witch before getting a kunai of ice thrown into her forehead and falling back.

"Leave my man alone Kurumu." Mizore spoke in monotone as she popped up from behind a desk, scaring them all out of their minds from her sudden appearance. (Again, shouldn't they be used to it?) The busty girl got up as she ripped the weapon from her head before starting a fight with the Yuki-onna as Moka ran up and tried to separate them only to get drawn into the fight herself. Gin watched from the side with a perverted grin and a camera at the ready as Naruto helped the reason for the fight stand back up after Kurumu had dropped him.

"Morning." Kokoa chirped as she walked over to the three males since she wasn't about to join in the fight over Tsukune. She had her man so why would she fight over another? Gin and Tsukune greeted her with simple grins and hellos before the werewolf went back to watching the girls fight and Tsukune sighed before trying to go in and break it up. Naruto just smiled and hugged her before pecking her on the cheek with a quick kiss.

"Hey Kokoa-chan." The girl let out a small smile and hugged her boyfriend back before unwrapping herself from his grip. "Now that you're here we can actually start. So, Gin-sempai; anything specific we need for the next issue of the newspaper?" He asked as the other girls stopped since Tsukune had asked them to and turned to the werewolf that led the club. The older teen sighed since the cat fight was over before pulling out a small note pad and going over what he had scribbled down for club matters.

"Not much really. There was that big thing with the acting club but I'll go do that myself since I know the club president. The only other thing was to gather what you all could on Valentine's Day activities people are planning. Nothing embarrassing really, unless you want to of course." He added with a grin before getting serious again. "But really, just general ideas. Like maybe a poll for how many girls are going to have a 'special someone', maybe ask a few for the general stuff they plan on doing, asking the guys about how much they think they'll get or if they expect any special chocolates. Just stuff like that." The teen mused as the club nodded, Kokoa with a slightly worried look that Naruto happened to catch.

"Hey Kokoa-chan, is something wrong?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No!" She answered in a slightly rushed manner. "I, uh… ahem… I'm fine. I just haven't finished my plans for Valentine's Day." She answered. Well it was somewhat true. It would be better to say she had nothing planned though. The blond next to her just grinned.

"Well I'll be looking forward to it." He chirped as she nervously chuckled to hide her unease at how she accidentally dug herself a deeper hole. Now she had to do something amazing for him! As if just worrying about the chocolate wasn't enough.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Onee-chan!" Kokoa cried out as she ran after her sister after classes had let out for the day. The girl was waiting at her usual spot to walk with Tsukune back to the dorms so wasn't hard to actually find her. In fact she caught up just as Tsukune arrived. Kokoa paused for a moment to catch her breath as Moka looked at her in some worry.

"Kokoa-chan, is everything alright?" She asked as even Tsukune gave her a worried glance. The younger girl nodded her head before looking up to her sister.

"I uh, I just need your help with something." She told her before glancing at Tsukune. "Something private." Moka smiled and turned to Tsukune as he just nodded.

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow Moka-san." He said as he recognized what she was silently asking for. The two vampires said a good bye to the human before Moka turned back to her younger sister.

"So what is it Kokoa-chan? Did something happen with Naruto-kun or is this about some private schoolwork?" The girl asked as Kokoa looked off to the side, somewhat embarrassed at what she was about to do. She gave Moka her reply but sadly she had mumbled it so the older vampire didn't understand her. "You're going to need to speak up Kokoa-chan." The orange haired girl huffed but repeated her statement.

"I need help for Valentine's Day."

"For Valentine's Day? But why would…" She trailed off before gasping and then giving Kokoa a small smile as it came to her. "You forgot all about it didn't you?" The girl slowly nodded so Moka sighed. "You always were bad at remembering days." The girl teased as Kokoa growled. Moka just giggled. "Calm down, I'll help. Let's just go talk in my room okay?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So you completely forgot about Valentine's Day and have nothing special planned for you and Naruto-kun. And then this morning when Gin-sempai brought the day up and Naruto-kun asked you about it, you lied and said you had something big planned. So now you need some really amazing chocolate and a really nice day all planned out before he finds out you had nothing and hates you for it. Does that sum it all up?" Moka asked as she handed the younger girl a cup of tea. Kokoa nodded as her sister sat down across from her.

"Y-yeah… I'm really bad at this whole relationship thing aren't I?"

"It's your first one Kokoa-chan, and we all make mistakes." Moka told her before sipping her tea. "That said, I do think you're overreacting a bit. Naruto-kun wouldn't hate you if you didn't have anything planned. I think he'd be happy just to skip class for a day and spend it all with you."

"I know and that's the problem!" Kokoa moaned as she dropped her head onto the table. "He's so easy to keep happy so it's really hard to think of something that'll wow him. Especially under such short notice." Kokoa groaned as she picked her head up enough so that she was resting on her chin. "Gin-sempai and Tsukune are going to get little candies and I don't really care if they're happy with them or not, but Naruto-kun needs something big. Just some fancy chocolate and a kiss isn't going to cut it." Moka nodded her head in agreement, inwardly thinking Gin would be happy to get chocolate from any girl since he'd likely be getting lots thanks to his multiple perverted relationships while she and the rest of the girls each had their own plans for Tsukune. That boy would just be happy to know Kokoa cares enough to call him a friend and bother getting him any chocolate in the first place. But again, Naruto was different. "Plus I made him think I have something planned so I sort of forced myself into doing something big. Me and my big mouth." The girl muttered at the end as Moka put her tea down.

"Well we can think of something. I'm sure of it. If you want I can call over the other girls for help." Moka offered and Kokoa thought about it. As it was, the only reason she was okay with asking Moka for help was because they were sisters. However she didn't want to bring the other girls in on her troubles. She was a proud vampire, an S-class Youkai. Compounded with her own stubborn nature and she was doubly against asking them. And then there was the fact that none of them had a man before. Naruto may be her first and only relationship experience but at least she managed to get a boyfriend! None of them had even managed that yet so she was triply against asking them altogether.

However, this was a major problem for her. And extra help couldn't hurt…

Ten minutes later and Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were sitting at the table sipping tea with them. Ruby was busy with work with the Headmaster so she couldn't make it. Moka had explained Kokoa's dilemma to them and now the group was brainstorming on trying to think of something quick yet great and within Kokoa's abilities to achieve for her to do with Naruto.

"You could take him to your room and cover yourself with chocolate and then let him have you." Yukari suggested with a perverted giggle and blush as Kokoa blushed at the thought. The image of a nude, chocolate covered her as Naruto slowly licked her clean before dropping his pants ran through her mind as Kokoa brought a hand to her nose in a failed attempt to stop the oncoming nose bleed. Mizore and Moka sighed as Kurumu slapped the young witch on the head.

"And I thought I was the lust monster…" The succubus muttered before shaking her head. "I'll admit, it would work but I doubt you want to go that far with him yet right?" She asked as the vampire nodded, still blushing from the mental images Yukari's suggestion brought. "Well, why not bake him some really nice chocolate and then take him off somewhere and have a little picnic in the moonlight or something?" Kokoa thought about it as Moka nodded.

"Oh that sounds good! You could have an entire meal and then end it with giving him your chocolate even. The view from the cliffs around the school looks really nice." The older vampire added as Mizore shrugged.

"You could try making him something in addition to giving him chocolate." The snow girl offered and Kokoa shook her head.

"I wouldn't know what to make in addition to the chocolate." The girl admitted before groaning. "And I don't know how to cook either…" She muttered as Kurumu perked up.

"I really am the best cook here aren't I?"

"With your horrible brains and giant tits there had to be something redeeming about you." Mizore quipped as the succubus growled. She was about to get into an argument with the girl as Moka slapped her hand down.

"Not in my room please." She asked as Kurumu nodded while the rest of the girls, sans Kokoa, had wide eyed stares on the pink haired girl. Moka's slap had accidentally cracked the table. "Thank you." She chirped before turning to her sister. "Well if it's cooking everything that's the problem then we could help. Or you could go and ask some members of the cooking club to bake the meal for you. If you offer to pay them then I'm sure they'd be happy to do it for you." Kokoa nodded her head as the group spent the next couple hours trying to think of other plans Kokoa could use in the hopes of finding a perfect one. They ignored most of Yukari's though as she was mostly throwing out various situations that ended with Kokoa having sex with the boy. She knew it wasn't going to happen, but she enjoyed watching the vampire blush and then grab at her nose as the images ran through her head.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So how many sweets do you think you'll be getting?" Gin asked the two males as they sat together for lunch the next day. All the girls had been rather secretive and avoided them today so they all assumed something was being planned.

"Well I know Kokoa-chan is planning something for me and I'm pretty sure the rest of the girls are at least gonna buy you and me some small chocolate before they all rush to Tsukune here." Naruto quipped to Gin as both the older boys sighed, for entirely different reasons of course. Gin because he was jealous Tsukune got three of the most beautiful girls in the school without trying and Tsukune because their fights over him were repetitive and admittedly annoying. "I also know my mom will send me some chocolate too, which I can't wait for. She makes the absolute best chocolate I've ever tasted!" The blond grinned as he thought about the candy his mother would send him. She always made him chocolate on Valentine's Day.

"Well, I think I'll only be getting it from the girls in the club and Ruby-san." Tsukune mused before nodding. "Yeah, I can't think of any other girls that would even consider giving me chocolate. Unless Nekomane-sensei gives the club chocolate I mean."

"Nah, she won't do that. She didn't do it last year or the year before that so she won't shell out any sweets." Gin told him. "Besides if she did they'd likely be chocolate covered fish anyways." He added with a grimace that was quickly shared by both of the males with him. The three shook their heads as Gin got back on track. "Anyways, I guess that means I'll be getting the biggest haul out of the three of us. What, with how all the ladies fight over me all the time." He grinned as Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, they fight over the right to get the first punch after they catch you peeping, perv." The blond shot out as Gin started sputtering denials as Tsukune chuckled. The boy stopped as he saw a friend and waved him over, getting Haji to join them. "Oh, hey Haji." Naruto greeted as Tsukune nodded a hello and Gin just grinned.

"Hey bud, we were just talking about how many sweets we think we'll get from the girls tomorrow." Gin told him as Haji grinned.

"You won't get any." He taunted as Gin growled. "But as long as the lovely Kokoa-chan gives me some I'll be happy." He mused before ducking as a fireball shot through where his head just was. He grinned down at the growling blond as Tsukune sighed.

"I told you to stay away from my girl you fucking lolicon!" Naruto shouted as he got up and tried to attack the Karate Club member who started laughing and dodging him. Such was the normal routine.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kokoa looked around nervously as she walked to the club room on Valentine's Day carrying a small bag. She had managed to set everything up with the help of her friends and by paying the Cooking Club to rush a few items yesterday but still, it was done. All ready to share with Naruto now. The girl paused outside the club room before taking a deep breath and walking in to see Gin and Tsukune already there but the rest weren't. "Hey, where is everybody?" She asked as the two looked up.

"Not here yet I guess." Gin answered with a shrug as Tsukune nodded in agreement. The girl looked back out into the hall before narrowing her eyes but walking in anyways. She reached into the bag and pulled out a couple small bundles of chocolate and handed them to the two.

"Here. Happy Valentine's Day Tsukune, sempai." The two smiled and took their candy as she took a seat to the side where she could see the door and waited. The next to come in was Kurumu as she grinned when she laid eyes on Tsukune.

"Oh hey Kurumu-chan! Anything for your wonderful and handsome sempai?" Gin called out as he noticed her. The girl scoffed at his antics but tossed him a small bundle. "Oh you shouldn't have my dear." He joked as she growled.

"Your damn right I shouldn't have! After all the shit you pull? I'm surprised we aren't mailing that to jail for you!" She shouted as he faked being offended while the girl walked over to Tsukune. She quickly set a small box in front of the boy before taking the top off to reveal a heart shaped chocolate cake with a red rose made of frosting on it. "Happy Valentine's Day Tsukune-kun!" She cheered as the boy was staring at the cake in awe.

"Thank you Kurumu-san!" While the boy wouldn't voice it due to it no doubt starting a fight, he loved Kurumu's cooking and was always looking forward to when she would bring a treat in for the Club (mostly him). And now she made him a full blown cake! In his mind, this was easily guaranteed to be a great day. The girl looked around wondering where Naruto was when Mizore popped up next to the table, scaring the three sitting at it since they had never noticed her come in.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tsukune-kun." She spoke as she set a frozen chocolate shaped like a flower on the table for the boy. Tsukune smiled at getting a second special chocolate as the Yuki-onna tossed Gin a bar of chocolate before he could ask for his. There was a sudden puff of smoke and a large chocolate bar appeared on the table next to Mizore's and Kurumu's chocolates' for their chosen boy as Yukari walked in.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" The little witch cheered before pointing to the bar. "I made that myself!"

"You didn't drug it did you?" Kurumu growled as Yukari shook her head.

"No way! I learned my lesson from last time I tried that!" The witch handed Gin a smaller bar as she walked over and Tsukune thanked her for the chocolate. The last of the girls to enter was Moka as she first handed Gin a rather large bar of chocolate before turning to Tsukune.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tsukune-kun!" She chirped as she pulled out a chocolate cross shaped like her own rosary with a cherry in place of a gem. "I worked on that all night!" The boy took the chocolate with a smile as the girls started pestering him to try their chocolate first while Kokoa sighed still wondering where Naruto was.

"Where is he?" She muttered before the door was opened and Naruto walked in with a small box.

"Yo!" He called out before setting the box down with a grin. "Check out what I got!" He boasted as he opened the box to reveal a large chocolate cake with a spiral on it in red frosting and the words 'Love You' written on it in blue. The girls all looked at it wondering who gave it to him while Kokoa stood up and came over to Naruto to see what it was. When she saw it though her heart sank. "Hey Kokoa-chan!" The boy cheered. However when he walked up to her to give her a hug she took a step back. "Kokoa-chan?"

"How could you?" She shouted before slapping him and running out of the room.

"Kokoa-chan!" The blond called out after her as the other boys wondered why she hit him while the girls had a pretty good idea. "What… what did I do wrong?" He asked as Moka walked over and pointed to the cake he brought in.

"Naruto-kun, who gave you that?" She asked as the boy rubbed his cheek.

"My mom sent it. She makes me one every year." He answered truthfully as the girls nodded. "Why'd she run away? Did… did I do something?" He asked as she pointed to the door.

"Kokoa-chan didn't know where you got it from. Think of it from her point of view. She spent a lot of time setting up a very nice day for the two of you and then you walk in with a cake from someone else that says 'love you' and you seem happy about it. What would you think?" She asked him as he thought for a second before realizing what she was getting at. Moka smiled as he got his answer.

"But it's all a misunderstanding!"

"But she doesn't know that." Moka pointed out. "She kind of jumped to conclusions but you can't really blame her for it either. What you need to do is go find her and explain everything before its too late." The boy nodded and was about to run out before he remembered he didn't know where she was. Before he could even ask though Moka told him. "She'll be at the cliffs on the south end of the campus." The blond gave her a grin before he ran out of the class while Moka turned back to the rest of the club. "I hope Kokoa-chan will at least listen to him."

"Maybe after she breaks a few bones she might." Kurumu shot out as Moka sighed and shook her head, hoping that didn't happen but knowing it was very likely. The succubus though was looking over Naruto's cake from multiple angles. "Still though, his mom made this? She must be a good cook." She asked as she reached out to dip a finger in to get a taste. However before she got close Yukari slapped her hand down. "Ow!"

"That's not yours cow."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'_How could he? After everything he just lets it all go like that? He said he loved me!' _Kokoa ranted in her mind as she had her bat in the form of a hammer and she was smashing holes into the ground to vent. Her face though wasn't one of anger or rage but rather the tearful face of heartbreak. The girl dropped to her knees as Kou-chan changed back into a bat and flew onto her shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek. Sure the bat knew it was mostly around for it's weapons transformation abilities but Kokoa took care of it and made sure it was okay all the time so it cared for its master. "Thank you Kou-chan." She muttered as she raised a hand to pet the bat. The small animal nuzzled into her hand and she let out a small smile. "Who needs a bastard like him anyways?" The girl muttered as she let her tears drop freely.

"Kokoa-chan!"

"Naruto?" She whispered as she looked around before seeing him running up from behind. Seeing him though made her remember the scene in the club room and she growled. "Just go away!" She shouted out as he got close. "Just stay away you bastard!" The boy stopped and panted to catch his breath as she started to walk away.

"Wait Kokoa-chan!"

"Don't you fucking call me that!" The vampire shouted as she spun around with her hand held out as the bat flew into it to become a katana. "You don't deserve to call me that you filthy half breed!" She shouted as the boy flinched.

"Look, it's all just a misunderstanding. That chocolate-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She screamed at him before starting to walk away again.

"Kokoa-chan wait!" He called out as he tried to get closer. However the girl spun around and slashed at him making him duck under the blade and roll forward past her.

"I said don't call me that! _Morning Star_!" She shouted as her sword changed into a spiked mace that she swung down on him. Naruto cursed and rolled away again to dodge before getting back to his feet and jumping back as she swung at him with her heavy weapon. "Just leave me alone you bastard!" She screamed as she began swinging wildly at him.

"Listen Kokoa-" He started, dropping the -chan for the time being to not make her angrier. "That cake back there-" He tried explaining as he had to duck under a swing and then jump back from it's follow up. "I know it had 'love you' on it-" He continued before side-stepping a rather strong slam and jumping over the girl. "And I know I was happy to get it, I still am to be honest-"

"SHUT UP!" Kokoa screamed as she threw the weaponized bat at the boy and struck him dead on in the chest sending him flying back through a tree and collapsing to the ground. The boy coughed up some blood as Kokoa walked up to grab Kou-chan. "I hope you like that girl bastard. Because she'll be your last thoughts as I kill you." Kokoa muttered as she grabbed her weapon and raised it up.

"My mom…" Naruto coughed out and she narrowed her eyes.

"What was that?"

"It was sent… by my mom." The boy coughed out as she blinked in confusion.

"Your mom? But then would mean… and I…" Kokoa dropped her weapon as it changed back into a bat and she dropped to her knees next to him. "I…I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she realized how big of a mistake she made. She had attacked him because she thought he was cheating on her when in reality it was just a gift from his mother. She had jumped to conclusions, again, and made everything worse. Naruto slowly leaned up as his chest was still hurting and wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I-I just thought-"

"I know." Naruto interrupted. "Moka kind of explained it to me before I ran out here. I probably should have said my mom sent it before showing it off but I wasn't thinking about it. It's not your fault Kokoa-chan." The girl just sobbed into him as he held her before she pulled back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kokoa-chan. I'll heal up from this by the end of the day so there's nothing to worry about." He told her as she shook her head.

"No it's not. I got everything ready for today and then when I saw what you got from your mom I overreacted and ruined everything." She sobbed and he was about to say it was okay but she just pointed off to the side. The blond looked to see small hammer craters littering the area but only one actually had something in it. A small blanket with what looked like smashed food. "I was going to bring you out here so we could spend the day out here just the two of us but then I went and ruined it." The girl dropped her head, not wanting to see the disappointment she was sure would be on his face. She was surprised though when he chuckled so she lifted her head to see him grinning.

"So that's what you were planning." He mused before shrugging. "Well the food may be ruined but I don't see what's stopping us from spending the day together here."

"You're really not mad?" She asked as the boy shook his head and hugged her again.

"Nope!" He chirped. "If I really cared about the food then I obviously don't care about you enough. And as for any sweets that might've been in there, well I don't care about that either. My mom sent me sweets and I'm pretty sure your sister and the other girls would've given me something small so it's not like I was going to be begging for chocolate. I'm just happy that you're not mad anymore." Kokoa finally let out a small smile before pushing the boy on his back and climbing on top of him.

"I'm happy to know that." She muttered before leaning down and kissing him. She could still taste a little blood on his lips from her accidental rage and while she still felt guilty about it, she would admit the blood just made the kiss better in her opinion. Then again every vampire had a kink for blood to some extent. "I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Kokoa-chan." The boy replied before pulling her back down for another kiss. The rest of the day was spent with the two enjoying the other at the cliffs.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(Back in the club room - Hours later)**

"I know I promised to stay here and keep an eye on his stuff until he came back but come on! This is getting ridiculous!" Gin whined as he sat tied to a chair with his hands bound by some magic rope Yukari conjured. After the blond had run after Kokoa, the rest of the club had wished him luck but gone back to their own activities knowing everything would be fine once Kokoa heard the full story. As the day winded down though neither Naruto nor Kokoa had yet to return, so the group started wondering what to do with the boy's chocolates. Kurumu had tried swiping a taste at least once an hour so they couldn't trust her with them. Gin though had volunteered to stay in the clubroom and watch them until the pair came back.

However since he had at one point used his speed to swipe a piece of each of Tsukune's special chocolates, they highly doubted his motives were pure and weren't convinced that Naruto would even get to have his sweets. But then Yukari suggested an idea and the girls loved it and implemented it. That idea being to tie Gin up so that he could watch over Naruto's gifts and at the same time they could trust him not to touch any of it. So the poor werewolf was now stuck to a chair and unable to leave the room or grab any candy. The sun had fallen and Naruto and Kokoa still hadn't come back yet. While normally the teen would find some perverted pleasure in thinking about what his young kouhai was doing and likely looking for him to tease him about it and get details or even possible pictures, right now that was the furthest thing from his mind. "Come on, let me out! Somebody? Anybody? I've gotta go take a piss!"

The werewolf let out a slight cheer as he heard footsteps coming towards the door and then the handle turning. The door was opened and the teen was relieved to see it was their lovable nekomata teacher. "Gin-kun? I heard shouting. What're you doing here this late?" She asked as he sighed in relief.

"There was a little mix up with Naruto and Kokoa so he left to go fix it all but left his chocolates here. When neither of them came back I volunteered to watch over the sweets for the guy but the girls didn't trust me so they tied me up. Then they left and I've been here for hours already!" He whined as she looked over the small pile of chocolates left for the boy. However her attention was drawn to the large and decorative cake with 'love you' written on it.

"Wow, who gave him this one?" She asked as Gin shrugged.

"His mom sent it."

"Kushi-chan sent this?!" She gasped before a small amount of drool dripped down from her lips and she looked back to the cake. "Well… I'm sure Kit-kun wouldn't mind too badly…" She muttered before using her fingernail to carve out a small slice and devouring it, Gin gaping at her as she did. "Mmm… she still makes the best stuff…" She moaned in delight before licking her fingers and walking out of the room. "Well, see you tomorrow Gin-kun!" She called out before closing the door. The teen stared in shock at how she stole a piece of Naruto's chocolate before something else struck him.

"Wait! Sensei! You forgot to untie me!"

**And that is the Valentine's Day special. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. H-Special: White Day

**Author's Note: **Happy White Day! For those who don't know what White Day is, it's a holiday in Japan that is essentially a reverse of Valentine's Day. Instead of girls giving chocolate to boys, White Day is when boys return the favor and give chocolate to the girls. Since I wrote a Valentine's Day special for this story, I think it's only fair I write out a White Day special as well. Hence, this extra chapter for everyone to enjoy. Just like my Valentine's Day special this is after they get together but before Fong-Fong comes in. I just never really liked that guy so he's not getting a place in my extras. Also like the Valentine's special, this has absolutely no connection to the real plot and will never be mentioned by it so there's no need to worry about something from this ever being important to the actual story. It's just a fun extra I felt like writing.

Also as a side note and warning; this chapter will have a lemon in it. To be honest this will only be my second attempt at writing a lemon ever so I'd like opinions on how well it's written in the reviews. Oh, and as far as I can see this will also be the only lemon this story will likely ever get as well. Unless canon continues on to a point I think I can reasonably throw one in that is. But for now, this will very likely be the only lemon the story will ever get.

Anyways, enjoy the loving extra!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto's hand fumbled around his bedside table as his alarm went off to wake him for the day. The blond Hanyou let out a light groan in annoyance before his fingers felt his clock and he turned the alarm off with a slight grin even as he kept his eyes closed and his head on his pillow. He stayed like that for a couple seconds before sighing and getting up with yawn as he stretched his arms over his head. Opening his bright blue eyes the teen grinned as he hopped out of his bed and went to his bathroom for a morning shower. After cleaning himself up for a day the boy came out of the room running a towel through his hair as he looked at his calendar to see what day it was.

"March Twelfth." He muttered as he went over his plans for the day but found nothing special. He then glanced to the block two days from the current with a light smile as it had been marked on his calendar for a couple weeks now. "Only two days left until White Day. Man Kokoa-chan is gonna flip when she sees what I have planned for her." The boy commented before getting dressed and writing a reminder to contact his mother and placing it on his bed to make sure he saw it.

"Well, time to get started!"

Hanyou Special - White Day

In Japan, Valentine's Day is February Fourteenth just like the rest of the world. It's also filled with romance and the giving of gifts and sweets as well. However in the land of the rising sun, Valentine's Day is the day for _girls _to give chocolates out. They give small chocolates to the boys they know and then give large special chocolates and other gifts to the boys they care for. However all the giving is from the female side of things on Valentine's Day. That's because they created another holiday for the boys.

White Day on March Fourteenth.

One month later and it's the boys turn to buy chocolates and give them to the girls. The same basic rules apply in that they give small regular chocolates to the girls they know but then give special chocolates to the one's they feel are special either because they're in a relationship or because they're hoping for one. Those with money will usually go and buy some very expensive fancy chocolate and other gifts to go with the sweets while those with cooking skill usually make their own for their special someone. Like Valentine's Day, both genders look forward to the day in the hopes of getting lots of chocolate or spending time with that special person they like.

Naruto had started working on a plan for Kokoa the day after Valentine's Day and had only been adding or taking away from it since until he reached what he felt was a perfect plan. All that was left was for him to make the food and get the other girls their chocolate. One would be simple and the other not so much since he wasn't the best cook around. It never helped that he pretty much stuck to ramen when he needed to cook something for himself. But he was pretty sure he could get everything he wanted together for the day.

"Morning everyone!" The blond called out as he walked into the clubroom. Unsurprisingly Gin was already there reading one of the Newspaper Club's older issues. Tsukune was working on some homework while the only other girl in the room so far was Moka, who was like always near Tsukune.

"Morning Naruto/-kun." The trio called back as he took a seat near the human/vampire pair and pulled out some of his homework to work on while they waited for the others. Gin wouldn't help him if he got stuck on a problem but Moka or Yukari were always willing to help out. The group didn't have to wait long before the others arrived. The next to show up was Kurumu that sprinted for Tsukune the second she laid eyes on him and instantly pulled his head into her cleavage before Yukari would show up and attack the succubus to get her off the boy. Mizore snuck into the room like she normally did and only showed herself when Kurumu tried to retaliate against Yukari. Naruto and Tsukune sighed in unison when Moka got up and jumped in to try and separate the fighting girls as Naruto's attention was drawn to the orange hair belonging to the last person to enter the room. With a grin the boy got up and walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek like he did every morning, something she returned just as eagerly.

"Morning Kokoa-chan."

"Morning Naruto-kun." She chirped as she shuffled around to lean her back against his chest while he had his arms wrapped around her and his head on her shoulder. "So sempai, anything we need to know for the paper this week?" The young vampire asked Gin as he was still in his seat, though an eye was kept on the fight between the older girls.

"Nope, pretty much the same as Valentine's Day but in reverse for White Day." The werewolf admitted before the girls all stiffened.

"…White Day…" They muttered in unison before turning on their respective man, the second year girls all looking to Tsukune as Kokoa turned her head to the blonds over her shoulder.

"Totally forgot about it didn't ya Kokoa-chan?" The boy asked while the other girls started hounding Tsukune to try and get an idea of what he was doing for the special day and who he was doing it with. Kokoa chuckled lightly so the blond squeezed his arms around her for a second and kissed her again. "Well don't worry about it. I've been planning some stuff for a while already. It's gonna be great!" He chirped as the girl smiled.

"I don't doubt it." She replied before breaking away and turning around. "Hopefully it won't be like my horrible planning for Valentine's Day was." She muttered as he frowned and cupped her face.

"Hey, I told you on Valentine's Day and I'll say it again, I didn't mind. You may have overreacted to my mom's chocolate but you didn't know she sent it so it was my fault too. Besides, I still had fun just spending the day with you so it was fine." He told her before smiling. "But I can promise you, if you come in with some super great chocolate, I won't get jealous or anything over it." He joked as she smiled but scoffed.

"Who would give me something like that other than you? Tsukune is going nuts over my sister and the others and Gin would aim for them too." She pointed out as they glanced to the side to see all the girls had pretty much driven Tsukune into a corner with no way out and were asking him about the upcoming day and his plans. Sadly the turned human could only stutter out that he was working on it and not give anything away as he was worried they'd start fighting if he said anything. Or worse, that they'd attack him over his plans. The only two currently in a relationship as well as the only freshmen in the club chuckled before turning back to each other. "See my point?"

"Haji." The blond countered and she waved it off.

"He gets me anything and I'm throwing it in the garbage where it belongs." She quipped as the boy laughed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto sat down at his desk with a light grin as he opened his laptop and opened up a live video chat while waiting for his mother to get online. It wasn't long of a wait as he had known she would be getting online soon and it only took a minute after she did for a screen with her face to open up on his end of the connection. "Hi mom."

"Hey sochi, what's up?" She asked with a grin, running a hand through her red hair for a second.

"Not much. Just finishing up my plans for White Day with Kokoa-chan." He replied as she tapped a finger on her chin and leaned back in her chair for a second.

"She's that vampire freshman from your club right? The one you said actually didn't like you at the beginning of the year?" She asked as he nodded so she broke out into a grin. "See? I was right all along. It's not what you are but who you are. Not only did you win her over as a friend you're even hoping for a relationship with her."

"Actually mom, I'm already in one." He corrected as she froze on the other end. "We've been dating for a couple months now."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" The woman shouted as she grabbed her camera and pulled it close to show a face that was torn between distressed and pissed. "Why sochi?! You know I would've wanted details for this! What's she look like? How does she act with you? How'd you two get together? What'd the two of you do for Valentine's Day? Oh, I hope my yearly cake didn't cause any trouble! Why haven't you said anything yet? Come on sochi I want details!" The woman rambled as Naruto laughed and she huffed while setting her camera down. The blond got his laughter under control as his mother pouted at being left out of the loop before he explain everything to her. "…Of course she has orange hair. Knowing you that's what originally attracted you to her."

"Not really but I'm not against it either." The blond admitted as his mother's violet eyes seemed to shine in amusement.

"Now what do you have planned for her sochi?"

"Well first off mom, sorry I won't be able to do anything for you." He apologized while the woman waved it off.

"Forget that. I've got what I wanted already with you telling me you have a girlfriend. Now don't dodge the question. What do you have planned for her?" She repeated while he shook his head.

"I wasn't dodging the question! I've been planning the whole day for her right after Valentine's Day." He admitted as she stared at him with a raised brow so he sighed. "I just can't tell you because her sister is _listening at my door_!" He called out hearing an 'EEP' before he got up and walked over to open the door to see not just Moka but Kurumu also listening at his door with sheepish smiles. "Okay, what do the two of you want?" He asked as they looked to each other.

"To see what you have planned for Kokoa-chan." They chirped in unison before Moka started explaining.

"She's my little sister Naruto-kun, I want to make sure she's taken care of."

"I just love a good love story like your relationship has been turning out to be and wanted to know what's coming next." Kurumu admitted as the boy sighed but shook his head before walking back into the room and inviting them in.

"Well come on in I guess. You two can meet my mom while you're here." He told them before retaking his seat as they walked in and stood behind him and looked at the screen to see the red headed Kitsune that raised the blond they'd come to call a good friend. "Girls, this is my mom Kushina Namikaze. Mom, these are Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono, my club mates. Moka is also Kokoa-chan's older sister and Kurumu is a helpless romantic like every other succubus." The blond introduced, pointing to each girl in turn while Moka gave a smile and Kurumu smirked as she also smacked the top of the boy's head for his quip at her. "Ow!"

"Nice to meet you ma'am." They said in unison with a nod as Kushina looked them over with a smile.

"Likewise." She replied looking at the two. "I hope my sochi hasn't caused any trouble for you two."

"Of course not." Moka answered while Kurumu grinned and nudged the blond in the shoulder.

"Nah, he's just been a little bit of a prankster to the club president. That and his lovey-dovey stuff with Kokoa-chan is fun to watch." The succubus added, the girls ignoring Naruto's indignant 'Oi!' as they shared a chuckle.

"Well thanks for helping him and if there's anything I can do to repay you then just say the word."

"Could I get a car?" Kurumu instantly asked as Moka slapped her arm with a scowl as she giggled lightly. "What, I was joking. Honest."

"Well I can't get you one of those since I don't believe in any big spending like that." Kushina chuckled out while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Which is why you continually spend cash on a priceless sword collection." The boy quipped as Kurumu smacked him in the head. "Ow!"

"Thank you Kurumu-san." The woman commented with a grin while both the girls smiled back and Naruto rubbed is head. "Well now, as long as those two promise to keep quiet you can answer my question from before and tell me what you're planning with you girlfriend." Naruto glanced at Moka and Kurumu with narrowed eyes as his mother tried to get the answers she wanted.

"You two promise not to tell anybody about this? Not even Yukari or Mizore, I want this to stay secret. Kokoa-chan can give you all the details if she wants afterwards but I don't want any risk of her finding out before it happens." Naruto asked as they both nodded their heads so he sighed but then turned back to his mom to see her waiting with an expectant grin.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Why are you two giggling so much?" Kokoa asked the next day as she walked into the club room to see Kurumu and Moka giggling madly while whispering to each other. Mizore and Yukari were both standing off to the side, the younger girl pouting at being left out while the older just kept an eye out for Tsukune. None of the boys had entered yet so Kokoa walked over to her sister and friend as they giggled more when they saw the younger girl.

"Nothing Kokoa-chan." Kurumu lied.

"We just learned something yesterday, that's all." Moka added but Kokoa scowled as Yukari walked up.

"Then why won't you tell us?" She asked as Kokoa crossed her arms.

"We promised not to Yukari." Moka apologized while Kurumu scoffed.

"Hey, you could've found out but you were too busy prepping yourself for the special chocolate you think Tsukune-kun's gonna give you." Kurumu shot out before grinning and crossing her arms under her bust to make it look bigger. "But we all know I'm the only one who's going to get that. And then when he gives me the chocolate and declares his unending love for me I'll take him off to my room so the two of us can make sweet love all through the night." The girl cheered while Yukari growled as Kokoa sighed before walking away, knowing a fight was coming.

"That's not true cow! Tsukune-kun would never pick you!" Yukari shouted as the succubus scoffed and the two started arguing. Kokoa stood next to Mizore to wait while Moka tried to separate the two of them.

"Why aren't you fighting?" The freshman girl asked as the yuki-onna shrugged.

"They're both wrong to begin with plus if they're all too busy fighting then I can take Tsukune for myself when he walks in." She admitted while the vampire nodded her head. The door opened and Kokoa grinned as Naruto walked in, shaking his head as soon as he saw the fight going on.

"You'd think they'd get tired of it." He muttered before walking over to Kokoa and Mizore. "Hey girls."

"Hey Naruto." Mizore replied before tilting her head to the side. "I've got a question for you."

"Well alright, shoot." The boy shrugged as he was wondering what Mizore would want from him.

"I know Moka and Kurumu went over to the male dorms yesterday for some reason. Would you know what happened that's been having them giggling like preschoolers every five minutes since?" The ice girl asked as Naruto sighed.

"Yes, and I made them promise not to tell." He muttered while running a hand over their face.

"Not to tell what?" Kokoa asked as she narrowed her eyes. The boy just gave her a grin as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"They wanted to know my plans for you and I told them on the condition they don't tell anybody." He answered before glancing up at Mizore. "And before you ask, no I'm not telling you in private later. The only reason I told the two of them is because I was having a video chat online with my mom when I caught them listening at my door and my mom made me tell. I don't want anyone else knowing in case someone leaks the info to Kokoa-chan here. I want it to be a surprise for her." The boy shot out as Kokoa rolled her eyes at how secretive her boyfriend was being while Mizore shrugged.

"I don't really care too much and I could always find out afterwards if I really had to know."

"Do you really have to go to such extremes to keep it a secret Naruto-kun?" Kokoa asked as he pecked her on the cheek with his lips.

"You're a smart girl Kokoa-chan. If you got a clue about anything I have planned you might figure out a lot of it. All you can know for sure is that you're getting chocolate in addition to going with my plans for the day." He answered as she smiled at how he said she was smart. Mizore just had a light grin before walking away as Tsukune walked into the room. "Don't worry though, tomorrow you're going to have the best day ever."

"I hope so. All this secret stuff is getting annoying." She told him as he just chuckled. The other girls had stopped fighting when Tsukune came in while Yukari then whipped over to Naruto and demanded to know what he was planning for Kokoa. However the blond shot her down so the witch vowed to find out somehow another way.

But despite her best attempts, Yukari couldn't get the secret of Naruto's plans out of Moka or Kurumu. Mizore wasn't any help since she just repeated what she told the boy directly and Ruby was more concerned about Tsukune to actually care for the freshman pair beyond hoping they had fun and that she could get some details afterwards. Gin had for once been in agreement with the younger girl and went off to ask Naruto in private but had come back claiming some kind of man rule that wouldn't let him share what he had learned. Tsukune had simply said that he'd respect Naruto's privacy and since he was obviously going to such lengths to hide his plans then he wasn't going to pry. That left Yukari with only one option.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You mean Namikaze has some kind of super-secret plans for Kokoa-chan and you want to know what?"

"Exactly Haji. You're enough of a lolicon that you keep pestering both me and Kokoa even though both of us keep telling you no so I figured you'd want to try and find out what he's planning with her for whatever reason." Yukari admitted as she sat across from the Karate Club president and he grinned.

"True, very true." He admitted before standing. "In that case I'll do it Yukari-chan! I'll find out what he's planning and then I'll make plans to top it!" Yukari rolled her eyes at the latter part of the declaration before waving him off.

"Sure, fine, whatever desu. Just make sure you tell me after you find out."

"Can do Yukari-chan!" He cheered before running off, no doubt to find Naruto and get the answers. The girl grinned as he left thinking she would finally get her answers as she took out a book to read while she waited. An hour later and a very soot and ash covered Haji came back and sat down across from her. The witch looked up lazily before her eyes went wide when she saw what condition he was in.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yukari shouted as he smiled widely, a few teeth missing and his hair smoking.

"Namikaze tried to defeat me but in the end I managed to prevail and knock him out!" The boy admitted while Yukari slammed her head down on the table.

"What happened to finding out his plans for Kokoa?!" She shouted with her head down as the teen paused.

"Oh uh well I don't know…" He quietly told her as she was silent for a moment before looking up with a blank look.

"Did you even remember to try and ask him?" The boys' silence was all the answer she needed before a loud shout got her attention.

"Running away won't save you asshole!" Came Naruto's voice echoing through the halls.

"I thought you said you knocked him out?"

"Well uh… I did… for a second. Then he got up and started chasing me and I um… ran?" He answered as Yukari's eye twitched.

"Then why'd you fight him in the first place?"

"He was kissing Kokoa-chan! I couldn't let that go!" Haji shouted as Yukari's eye twitched again. Why did she think he could help her find out what Naruto was planning? The girl suddenly ducked as she noticed something behind the boy as a fireball collided with his back.

"There you are bastard! Drop kick me when I'm spending time with my girl will you? I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

Really, what possessed her to think that Haji of all people could help her figure out Naruto's White Day plans for Kokoa?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"There. All set." Naruto muttered as he finished placing the last item into a basket for the day and grinned. The blond grabbed a smaller bag filled with little chocolates for the other girls before walking out his front door and heading to the clubroom. After his beat down of Haji and then subsequent scolding and talk with Yukari for sending the perverted bastard his way in the first place the previous day the blond had gone back to his dorm room and began to get to work on the final pieces to his plans. It had taken a bit but he had managed to get everything ready for the big day. Rushing to the clubroom the boy grinned when he saw the only other person there yet was Moka. "Morning Moka!" The boy chirped as he walked over.

"Oh, morning Naruto-kun." The girl replied with a smile as Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He grinned as he sat down next to her to wait for the others. The girl set the chocolate down as she glanced at the blond.

"Did you finish all your plans for my sister?" She asked as the boy nodded.

"Yep. I'm just gonna wait here first so that I can give the rest of the girls their chocolate before we swing by my dorm to get the stuff for our day together." He answered before turning the questioning around on her. "So how many chocolates were waiting at you doorstep miss 'second year beauty queen'? And how many tried to give you special chocolate on your way here?" He asked, knowing Moka was very popular around campus as one of the most beautiful girls at the Academy. Kurumu was as well to a lesser extent as was Mizore. The blond had also remembered being told there were a few times last year Tsukune had been attacked in the hopes of eliminating him so that the other males at the Academy could make a move on the girls. Moka let out a groan and rested her head in he hands as she slumped slightly.

"Too many." She admitted as Naruto chuckled. "I'm flattered, really, but my heart is set on Tsukune-kun so I couldn't accept any of them."

"Plus who knows, some of the more determined and less morally nice could've drugged the chocolates as well." Naruto pointed out as she nodded, knowing it was true as a couple had tried that last year as well. "But hey, at least you can count on my chocolate not being like that. I've got someone for me." Moka smiled as she looked up, happy for both the boy and her younger sister that they were together. Their attention was drawn as the door was opened and Kurumu and Yukari both came in, the younger scowling as Kurumu was laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked as the witch huffed while the succubus took a deep breath to calm her laughter so she could tell them.

"On our way over here Haji came up and pulled out a chocolate statue of Yukari with 'loli's are the best' carved into the base and gave it to her in front of everyone." Moka giggled as Naruto barked out a laugh. "She smashed it with her magic before dropping an iron pan on the guys head and stomping off." Kurumu finished as she started laughing again.

"It's not funny! I hate that bastard!" The witch growled as Naruto chuckled and reached into his bag.

"It's what you deserve after yesterday." The boy commented before pulling out two chocolates and handing them to the two girls. "Here ya go. Happy White Day." He chirped as they took them with smiles and sat down next to Moka to wait for the rest of the club.

"What happened yesterday?" Mizore asked as she popped up from under the table as they all jumped in shock. When had she come in? And for that matter, how long was she there?

"She tried to use that perverted bastard to find out my plans for Kokoa-chan but when he came by he attacked me for kissing her so I chased him down and kicked his ass." The boy explained before handing Mizore the last chocolate in his bag. "Here's yours Mizore."

"Thanks." She chirped before the door opened and Gin walked in with Kokoa right behind him, the girl scowling and holding a small chocolate in her hand. The older boy instantly grinned and ran over to the other girls to give them chocolate as Naruto got up and walked over to Kokoa.

"Hey, what's with the scowl?" He asked as she perked up when she heard his voice.

"Haji tried giving me some big carved chocolate. It pissed me off so I took the chocolate and smashed it over his head before kicking his ass." She told him as he chuckled.

"He tried the same thing with Yukari apparently." The boy chuckled as Kokoa joined in. "So I take it that's from Gin?" Naruto asked as she nodded so he wrapped and arm around her shoulder. "Well, that just leaves Tsukune for you as far as I know and then I'm taking you out of here for a great day, just the two of us."

"I don't really feel like waiting though." Kokoa whined lightly with a slight pout so the blond shrugged.

"You're choice." The blond commented as they walked out the door just as they saw Tsukune coming up. "Oh hey, perfect timing." He muttered as the older boy walked up

"Hey guys. I take it everyone else is in the room already?" He asked before handing Kokoa a chocolate.

"Thanks and yep." She replied while Naruto nodded.

"Okay then. And you're heading out for whatever Naruto has planned right?" The pair nodded so he gave them a grin before walking into the room. "See you later then." The pair looked back to the room as Naruto then turned to Kokoa.

"You know, I'm almost tempted to watch the show that's about to start."

"Why? It's just a rerun anyways." Kokoa quipped as Naruto started laughing and the two walked off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After a small stop at Naruto's dorm to grab something the boy refused to show Kokoa he had blindfolded the girl before leading her off to someplace he wouldn't tell her. It took around ten minutes since he had to lead her by hand and make sure she didn't trip or bump into anything but finally he stopped. However he didn't take the blindfold off. "We're here Kokoa-chan."

"Can I take this off now?"

"Just a second." He told her as she heard scuffling and other noises letting her know the boy was setting something up for her first. It took him a couple minutes before the noises stopped and she felt him stand behind her. "Okay, now the blindfold can come off." He said as he took it off to let her see what the had done. The girl let out a gasp at the sight.

Naruto had brought them to the cliffs surrounding the school over looking the ocean surrounding them while lying on the ground was a black blanket. At the center of the blanket as a glass vase with white roses and next to it was a small wrapped box and a basket that was opened to show it had food made for the two of them. The girl spun around to face the blond as he had on a large grin for her. "You like it?" He asked but didn't get a verbal answer. Instead she grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two broke apart for air as Naruto blinked the surprise out of his eyes and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." She just giggled as he led her over to the blanket and gently pulled her down to set next to him. "I made sure to get the roses since I know you like them and I got them white because its _White _Day so I thought it fit. I know flowers have different meanings but I don't know them so I just went with them because of the little pun." He admitted as Kokoa shook her head in amusement. "I also spent all of last night preparing the food for the two of us and making sure everything was perfect. I also made sure to grab this." The blond started as he reached into the basket to pull out a small portable radio.

"What's the radio for?" She asked as he smiled.

"For us to have music to dance to later since you like dancing." He replied before pulling up the small wrapped box. "And this is something special I got for you." He told her as he hand the box over and she took it to gently unwrap the item and open the box. Inside was a gold necklace with a small silver bat pendant with little rubies in its eyes. The girls' eyes watered as she gasped and took it out of the box to hold it up.

"It's beautiful."

"Well so are you." He quipped before taking it and moving behind her to put in on around her neck and then moving back to his previous spot in front of her.

"So how does it look?" She asked as he took her hand in his and smiled.

"It's even more beautiful now that it's on you." He admitted as she smiled and pulled him close for another kiss. The boy pulled back after a couple seconds with a smile before gesturing to the food. "So how about we eat and enjoy the day together?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The pair was smiling as they walked back to the dorms, Kokoa holding onto Naruto's right arm and resting her head on his shoulder while going over the day's events. The pair had eaten and then danced and laughed the day away as the stars were out now and according to the blonds' watch it was past ten o'clock. Naruto had offered to walk her back to her dorm room so the girl had reluctantly accepted as she didn't want the day to end. It only took them fifteen minutes before they were standing outside Kokoa's dorm room. "I had a great time today Naruto-kun." Kokoa started as she pulled herself away from the boy. Naruto smiled before reaching into his pocket.

"Well there's one last thing for you Kokoa-chan." The girl tilted her head to the side wondering what else he could give her before he pulled out a small box. "Didn't you notice not once did I give you chocolate all day despite telling you that I was getting you some?" He asked as she smiled and took the chocolate from him. "I made that with my mom's chocolate recipe, but I added something special to it just for you. Go ahead, try it." He told her so she opened the package to see it was a regular bar though he had written 'I love you' on it with red frosting. Breaking off a corner the girl put it in her mouth for a taste and smiled.

"This is really good. But there's something familiar about it that I can't place. What did you add to it?" She asked so he chuckled and held out his hand.

"Well, you're a vampire. You tell me what your favorite treat is." He teased as she immediately got the reference. Blood. He had added some of his own blood to the chocolate, just for her. The boy raised his hand to cup her face as he smiled. "Kokoa-chan, when we started dating a couple months ago I said I loved you. Now, love isn't strong enough a word for what I feel for you. You're smart, strong, beautiful and with an attitude I can't help but love. Sure you're not perfect, you're extremely stubborn and jump ahead of yourself at times but those faults just make me love you more. My dad once told me the reason he fell for my mom was because of her faults and my mom is always telling me that real love comes from wanting the good and the bad in a person. With you I'm happy all the time. You don't care that I'm a Hanyou and the fact that I'm rich doesn't matter to you since you're rich too." He explained as the girl was smiling at how Naruto was listing off why he loved her. "Kokoa Shuzen, I love you."

She wasn't perfect but he didn't care. Just as she loved him despite his own faults. He was strong, loyal and kind despite being hated by almost everyone that found out who he really was. He always tried to look at the bright side of things instead of focusing on the negative even though there were times when he'd push himself away to try and hide his own pain. Yet through it all he would never abandon the people he cared for and do his best to keep them safe and happy.

The vampire smiled as her eyes watered up in happiness and she pulled him into a hug while kissing him on the lips passionately. The girl thought about everything about him before making a decision and pulling back and opening her door. "I love you too Naruto-kun." She started before pulling him into her dorm. "That's why I want to give you something myself." She told him as she shut the door behind them and dragged him to her bed, tossing the chocolate on her desk for later.

Without giving the blond much time to think about what was happening she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him while bending down to kiss him again. Naruto responded to the kiss eagerly while his hand subconsciously went to her waist to hold her to him. The girl opened her mouth slightly and slid her tongue out, slipping it between his lips as he opened his mouth and brought his own into play. Their tongues pushed and pressed against one another in an intimate dance before Naruto decided to give in and let her have her way with his mouth. Eagerly she sent her oral appendage through his lips and began to explore his mouth. The boy for his part let her have her way as he ran his hands gently up and down her sides as she sat on top of him. Eventually the girl pulled her tongue back, liking how the blond tasted of ramen, as Naruto stole his chance and pushed his own tongue into her mouth.

Kokoa moaned at how he began to caress every inch of her mouth he could reach with his tongue. The girl could feel his member growing hard between her legs and rubbed herself against it slightly, delighting in the sensations it brought her. It was a couple minutes later that Naruto pulled his tongue back from the vampires' mouth while noting she tasted of blood and strawberries. The two broke apart panting heavily as they both had blushes on their faces and stared into the others' eyes while their foreheads were kept together. "Are… are you sure… sure you want this?" Naruto asked between breaths as Kokoa smiled.

"I wouldn't have it… have it any other way." She answered before darting in to kiss him again. The blond didn't resist and instead began to duel tongues with the girl again while he kept rubbing his hands along her sides. Kokoa though was starting to want more so she slipped her hands under his t-shirt and began rubbing his chest. Naruto grinned in their kiss before returning her actions by slipping his own hands under her shirt and cupping her small breasts through her bra. The girl let out a gasp as his thumbs ran over her cover nipples as they began to poke into the fabric. Kokoa pulled out the kiss for a moment as she sat up on top of him and began to unbutton her own shirt to take it off. Naruto took the quick break to slip himself out of his jacket and shirt while he still had on his godmother's necklace. Kokoa tossed her shirt away leaving herself in her bra as her new necklace stood out around her neck.

Naruto found the sight irresistible so he sat up against her and kissed her while his right hand went to her waist to hold her against him while his left went behind her and began to rub her back gently. Kokoa pulled her own hands up and wrapped her arms around the blonds' neck. Gently he broke the kiss and started to kiss his way down her face to her neck as he nipped at the skin and left small red marks. His hands had also come up and undid the clasp that held her bra on before pulling it off her and tossing it to the side without a care. With a slight grunt Naruto reversed their positions so that Kokoa was lying on the bed while he was on top of her. The vampire smiled at the move before gasping as one hand began to cup her mid-B cup breasts while he lowered his mouth on the other and began to suck on her skin. The blond used the hand rubbing her breast to start playing with her nipple as he moved his mouth over to suck the other one into his mouth and grip it gently between his teeth.

"Naruto-kun…" The orange haired girl gasped out as he tugged slightly on the nipple in his mouth. With his free hand the boy traced lines on her supple and toned skin while slowly curving his way down between her legs. Slipping his hand under her skirt and panties the blond traced his fingers over her lower lips while he kept his attention mostly on her chest. Kokoa was openly moaning at the feelings he was giving her while Naruto inwardly thought the sounds she let out were cute. Deciding to draw out more of the cute moans from her he ran a finger over her moist entrance before slipping his middle digit inside. Kokoa gasped as she raised her hands to his head and clutched him close to her. Naruto pulled his head off her chest and came up to kiss her while he began pumping his finger in and out of her.

"You're so wet Kokoa-chan…" The boy teased as he pulled back from her kiss, a string of their shared saliva connecting their mouths. "You really want this don't you?" He asked as she blushed but pulled his head back down and started kissing him again. Naruto inwardly chuckled before slipping in another finger to join the first as Kokoa moaned into their kiss and ran her hands across his chest. As she did she slipped one down and grasped his member through his pants and started to pump it slightly as he started to moan from her own motions on him. The two played with the other for a couple seconds before Naruto stopped and pulled his hand from Kokoa's now soaked panties and brought it up to his face. He slipped his wet fingers into his mouth and sucked off Kokoa's fluids before grinning down at the girl. "You know, you taste really good Kokoa-chan." He teased as she blushed.

"Stop teasing me…" She whined. With a light chuckled the blond pulled her hands up and held them above her head with his left while he braced himself up with his right. Naruto lowered himself down and kissed her passionately before pulling away and trailing down to her neck again. He stopped above her pulse point and gave her a slightly harder bite than he had before making her gasp. Pulling away from the now red hickey on her neck he started to kiss his way down to her breasts, this time giving his oral attention to the opposite breast from before while his right hand came up and caressed her free one and he let go of her hands. Kokoa wriggled below him slightly as he played with her chest, running a thumb over her pink nipple while he nipped and sucked on the other one. "Naruto-kun…" She moaned breathlessly so the boy pulled back with a slight grin and continued his trail downwards as he laid tender kisses on her stomach. The boy stopped to dip his tongue into her belly button making her giggle lightly while his hands slid her skirt down her legs. The boy kissed straight down from her navel to her panty clad mound and laid a kiss directly on top of the wet spot that had formed as he tossed her skirt away. Pulling back Naruto gently grasped her legs and set them on his shoulders as he kissed his way from her left thigh back up towards her lower lips before pulling back and doing the same with the right. Smiling gently the boy stopped at her soaked panties and pulled them to the side to expose her to the open air.

"So this is your core huh Kokoa-chan?" He teased as he leaned close and blew gently on her lips making the girl shudder. "You smell wonderful down here." He commented before running his tongue from the bottom up her labia and flicking her clitoris before pulling back. "Taste wonderful too." He teased as she blushed and looked down at his grinning face between her legs. "I think I'll have more of you Kokoa-chan." The blond teased her before leaning back in and running his tongue across her opening. With one hand he reached up and began to gently tease and pull on her clit while with the other he spread her outer lips to reveal the pink flesh they hid. Naruto eagerly sent his tongue into the girl and began to run it across her inner walls making her moan loudly as he gave her pleasure she'd never felt before. The girl brought a hand to his head and gently ran her fingers through his hair as she bucked slightly against his face.

"Naruto-kun… that feels so good." She moaned as he quietly slipped a couple fingers inside while moving up with his tongue to suck and lap at her sensitive nub. "Naruto-kun!" She cried out as she reached her climax and her vaginal walls clamped down on his fingers and her juices ran freely. The blond quickly pulled his fingers back out and threw his tongue into her to lap up her honey as he moved a hand back to caressing her clit to prolong her pleasure. When her spasms finally stopped and her juices ceased their flowing Naruto pulled back after giving her one long lick, his face shining from the juices he failed to lap up.

"I think I found my new favorite treat." He teased as the girl sat up and pulled him into a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue before licking her own fluids off his face.

"You're… you're right, I do… taste nice." She breathlessly quipped, making him blush as she was still coming down from her sexual high that he placed her in before grabbing him and flipping him back onto the bed with her straddling him. "But now I want to know how you taste Naruto-kun." She purred out before gently sliding herself down and undoing his pants button and pulling the denim jeans off, revealing a large bulge straining against his boxers. The vampire teasingly kissed it through the cloth before pulling back to remove those as well and release his manhood. Naruto let out a slight moan as the cool air finally had direct contact with his member and Kokoa grasped it lightly in her right and gently pumped up and down. "Wow, Naruto-kun, this is pretty big." She commented as she stroked him and looked up to his face. "What is this, eight inches?" She asked as the blond gasped when she ran her thumb over the head of his meat stick.

"E-eight and a half." He gasped out as she smiled and pulled her hand down to his base to play with his sack. Slowly the girl leaned forward and placed a kiss directly on the tip of his member before she started trailing them down his length and then working her way back up. Eyeing the manhood in her hands she leaned back in and let her tongue out to taste the boy by licking the head of his dick. Naruto gasped at feeling her tongue against his warm member as she started to drag it down, tracing the veins that stood out lightly against the skin. Kokoa had one hand cupping and gently rubbing his sack as her other pumped him up and down as she ran her tongue over every inch of flesh she could until it shined with her saliva. Pulling back and pumping him a few times the girl took a deep breath to steady herself before leaning in and opening her mouth to slip the head of his member inside. Slowly she ran her tongue over his crown before lowering herself down his member and sucking on it. "So good…" Naruto moaned as she did.

Pulling back up slightly the girl breathed through her nose before lowering herself back down and going further until she felt the tip bump against the back of her throat. She pulled up and let his manhood out of her mouth with a light pop as she eyed how far she had gotten down with her hand marking the spot. She scowled lightly at seeing how she only had an inch left before she would've had his entire member in her mouth while gently pumping him a few times as he just groaned from the feeling. Kokoa took a deep breath to relax herself before placing his manhood back in her mouth and bobbing her head gently up and down on him, going slightly deeper each time. Eventually she reached the mark she had struck before and relaxed herself and tried to fit that last inch down her throat. However despite her best efforts she couldn't fit the last of his manhood inside her mouth so she groaned in annoyance, causing vibrations to run through the boy's member that made him gasp as he placed a hand on her head and ran his hand through her hair much like she had done to him.

"D-don't worry about it K-Kokoa-chan." He stuttered out. "I don't w-want you to s-strain yourself." He told her as she scowled around his flesh. That was unacceptable to her. She only had one measly inch left and she couldn't do it? No! She was a Shuzen damn it! A proud and mighty vampire! They got what they wanted no matter what it took and right now she wanted to give her man as much pleasure as she could. She wasn't about to let one little inch hold her back from that goal. Kokoa pulled back before pushing her head down faster than before. The girl felt his tip impact the back of her throat but didn't care. Instead she just pulled back before shoving her face down on him again. The vampire girl repeated the move over and over as Naruto was losing himself to the feeling of her head bouncing along his manhood. Subconsciously his grip on her bobbing head tightened as she kept trying to fit his last inch into her mouth. The girl gave his balls a slight twitch in her hand as he bucked his hips up out of instinct while she came down. The result was the last inch disappearing into her mouth as the head of his manhood slipped past her throat. Kokoa's eyes widened at the feeling before she inwardly grinned at getting what she wanted and pulling back up slightly and then going back down, running her tongue along what she could as it was pinned down by his member. The girl kept bouncing and sucking on him as he groaned. "I'm gonna cum Kokoa-chan." He warned as she kept going. Finally the boy could take no more as his body tensed up. "Cumming!" He cried as she pulled back so that just the tip of his member was in her mouth and began to pump him while his manhood twitched and began to fire his seed.

The girl swallowed as his load was launched into her mouth while she ran her tongue over his head and kept pumping him to coax out more and extend his pleasure as he had for her. Eventually the flow tapered off as she sucked the rest out before pulling back and swallowing what was in her mouth. "Kind of bitter, but a little sweet too." She commented before climbing back up on top of the boy as he was breathing heavily with a smile and he rolled her onto her back and kissed her, not caring that he could taste himself on her tongue as he ran his own through her mouth. "Naruto-kun…" She moaned as she pulled back and brought a hand up to gently cup his cheeks. She gently ran her thumb over his whisker marks as his eyes glazed over slightly and he leaned into her touch while purring lightly. "Kawaii…" She quietly muttered before stopping as Naruto's member rubbed against her entrance as it stiffened up again.

"Last chance to stop now Kokoa-chan." The boy muttered as she smiled before wrapping her legs around his back and locking her feet together.

"Just try to back out." She taunted so he smiled and gently gripped his member to position himself correctly. With a slight push he pressed his manhood into her folds before sinking into her while she gasped out from the feeling of him inside her. He paused for a second mistaking her gasp for one of pain so she gripped his head between her hands and kissed him. "Go ahead. I broke my hymen years ago training so you've got nothing to worry about." The vampire told him so he slowly pushed the rest of himself into the girl until he was hilted entirely inside her. Kokoa moaned from the feeling as Naruto let out his own in concert with hers for the same reason. "So full…" She muttered while he closed his eyes and left himself still so that she could get used to his size and so that he wouldn't lose himself in her instantly.

"You're so warm and tight…" He gasped out before feeling her gently roll her hips underneath him. Taking that as his signal the Hanyou slowly pulled out until only the tip remained within her before sheathing himself fully inside her again in a single thrust. The two gasped as he pulled back out and repeated the move faster this time. Kokoa placed her arms around Naruto's neck while he braced himself above her and began to draw his hips out and push them back in faster to set a decent pace. In. Out. In. And then out once more. The blond began to piston himself back and forth inside the girl he loved as she moaned under him and panted from the feelings of pleasure coming from her lower lips. "So good…" Naruto grunted quietly as he leaned down to kiss the girl as he physically gave himself to her.

"Faster…" Kokoa gasped as they broke their kiss so the blond complied as he began to increase the speed of his thrusts. He also brought his hands up and began to cup and rub her breasts to increase her pleasure. "Faster." She moaned as she tightened her grip on the blond and he obeyed her by speeding up once more. Naruto leaned in to kiss her as he brought one hand away from her chest and placed it on her hips to brace her as he shoved himself into her. Kokoa eagerly kissed the boy as she began to buck her hips in time with his thrusts so that the two could gain greater pleasure from their lovemaking. Eventually though Kokoa could feel her climax building in her core. "I'm gonna…" She gasped out as Naruto sped up again for her.

"Me too." He grunted as she locked her legs behind him again to make sure he couldn't pull out. "Kokoa-chan I'm gonna-"

"I know." She gasped out but smiled as he continued to thrust into her. "It's fine… I want it inside." She told him before pulling him into a kiss as she felt her muscle clench up before she came. The blond Hanyou felt her inner walls clamp down and contract over his member as if to milk him for his seed so he lost control of himself as he reached his own release and gave her body what it wanted. Kokoa gasped at feeling his member twitch and fire its seed inside her and paint her innermost depths white. The blond panted above her as their orgasms died down before he slowly withdrew from her warm depths and collapsed onto the bed next to her.

"That was…" He gasped out as Kokoa rolled to her side and kissed him.

"Yeah…" She breathlessly agreed, already knowing what he was going to say. The blond smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close so she snaked her own arms around his form and hugged him in return. "I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Kokoa-chan." He replied before kissing her. The vampire eagerly returned his passionate action as she felt his member start to stiffen back up. The girl giggled and looked down as he blushed.

"Really Naruto-kun?" She teased as he looked away. However Kokoa just rolled him on to his back and swung a leg over him so that she straddled him. "It's alright." She told him before lining herself up with his member. "I want to enjoy tonight as much as possible." She said as she sheathed him inside her again with a loud moan and Naruto brought his hands to her hips to keep her steady. "So go ahead. I won't stop until you're satisfied." The blond smiled and leaned up to kiss her as he rolled his hips, getting started on another round.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next morning the pair walked hand in hand towards the clubroom hand in hand as they were both still slightly exhausted from last nights activities. Kokoa was also wearing her new necklace proudly as both had smiles on their faces. The two heard loud giggling as they neared the door to their clubroom as well as Gin laughing so they shared a confused glance before opening the door and walking in. The moment they did the other club members turned to them and smiled. Tsukune was blushing off to the side and seemed to refuse to look at them while the girls all had blushes of their own as they were smiling at the pair and Gin had a large perverted grin on his face. "So they finally show up!" He cried as the freshmen pair walked in.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as the club president walked up and tossed an arm over Naruto's shoulder.

"Well this morning I swung by your dorm to see if I could get some details about yesterday from you. Imagine my surprise when your room was empty and I didn't get a reply." The boy started as the pair paled. "Then I run back here and ask if any of the girls or Tsukune saw you around and instead it's sweet little Moka-chan that tells me you had apparently spent the night with Kokoa. Can you take a guess at how she knew?" He asked as they paled further and the pink haired girl smiled apologetically.

"Naruto-kun, Kokoa-chan… you forgot my dorm is right above hers didn't you?" She asked as they both nodded as it clicked into place. "And the walls here aren't very thick." She added as they blushed a bright red. The girls giggled at their shocked and terrified expressions while Gin shook his arm around Naruto.

"Now that's how a man does things!" He praised while freshmen pair fainted as their eyes rolled back into their heads and dropped to the ground. The club gathered around them to make sure they were okay while Kurumu grinned.

"Ha! Told you they'd faint! You owe me a hundred yen Moka!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this small extra and please review! I definitely want your opinions on the lemon as that is literally only the second one I have ever written. So please let me know what you think about it and the romance in the chapter overall.**

**I also have a couple notes to add here. One is that in my Valentine specials' notes I said I should be getting a new laptop this month if all went well. Sadly, it hasn't. I just lost my job a couple days ago and have to find a new one while the money I was saving for that laptop is now being used to get by during the search. Meaning unless one of you readers feels like donating a laptop, it's back to waiting who knows how long for a new one.**

**The other thing I want to do is respond to a specific review my Valentine special recieved.**

Guest 2/19/13 . chapter 7

Waow, no build up at all. First she thinks he's crap, then neutral and the next chapter they are dating?   
And a perverted girl not having sex on valentines day? I call bullshit. Most couples end up having sex before they even start an official relationship, sex on the second date is pretty much expected. You don't need to write sex scenes, you can still follow the -rules without it bordering on the surrealistic.   
I swear in so many fanfictions they date for like 3 years and nothing more than a kiss happens while they describe is as "love", people who hasn't even been in a relationship shouldn't write about them, it's like a straight person writing slash, it's just gonna fail miserably.  
The entire "my mom sent it-scene" sucked. He should have either just yelled it, Kokoa wouldn't have overreacted, hell who reacts to somebody getting a gift? And even if she interrupted him he would have finished the sentence and the problem would have been solved.  
And why would she even think about getting a rich guy something expensive earlier? That's just stupid.  
And again, who tells somebody "I love you" before sleeping with them, before getting to know them well... It's like 15 year olds getting engaged and posting it on facebook... So fucking stupid.  
Overall the story is decent, I just listed the stuff that really sucked.

**You obviously didn't read the note at the beginning of last chapter. I specifically said the Valentine's Day special, and this one as well, are side stories that don't take place in the real plot. In other words, last chapter can be ignored in the grand scheme of things, which is why Kokoa's opinion went 'crap, neutral, and the dating'. In the main plot she's as you pointed out neutral with the arc I'm planning going to make her good friends with him so that they'll start going out later.**

**Also, while Kokoa is perverted, she's also pretty close to vampire royalty and as such was brought up with certain values and beliefs. You really think someone with strict parents and a 'noble' upbringing is going to just have sex with someone any old time? So they're taking things slow, that isn't unrealistic. Lots of couples do that, myself included. In fact, unless the girl offers it first, I don't even ask until we've been going out for at least a couple months so I can know them first.**

**And yes, Naruto could've shouted his mom gave him the chocolate to stop Kokoa from over-reacting, but he didn't. Plus, Kokoa wouldn't have listened right away anyways. She's the type of person that takes the smallest of details and runs with them until after she's either calmed down or gotten in trouble. Had Naruto said where it was from right away, she would've ignored it because she wasn't thinking straight.**


End file.
